Hunted Angel
by KezzaMiNezza
Summary: There are no such things as Dragons. But, there were such things, but were all hunted and the few remaining were cared for by a clan. the clan was feared, and were assasinated by Uchiha's and Hyuuga's. They seemed to forget about one of children though...
1. The New Kid

**Welcome to my life**

**AN****I AM KINDA MESSED UP AT THE MOMENT, AND I HAVE CHANGED THE TITLE AND SUMMARY FOR THE STORY, BECAUSE THE SUMMARY DIDN'T REALLY HAVE ANY RELATIVE HUMOUR AND STUFF RELATED TO THE STORY . Thankyou**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't.

There is a Major OC before you ask, so read on to find out the rest about her...

Happy Reading!!!

* * *

"What am I...?"

That question always rang through her head, not knowing who she was anymore.

In the outskirts of Konoha, a small house sat near the edge of a forest, slightly covered in the vines and branches of the surrounding trees.

Inside, a young girl sat in the centre of the floor of the small living room. Her long black hair was slightly layered at the front, and her fringe ranged from long to semi short at the centre part. Her bright, blue eyes seemed to light her face up, and they complimented her dark hair quite nicely. She wore a sleeveless midnight black/blue shirt with a thick turtleneck collar, with a thin white stripe running down the shoulders, and down the sides under the arms. A dark red, almost crimson embroidery pattern of a dragon/flame appearance streamed over the right side of her shirt, and it faded to a white colour as it trailed up the centre of her chest. Her shorts were the matching colour of her shirt, but were cut off just above the knee to give them a shorter look. A similar pattern to the one on her shirt permanently marked her upper left arm, but she covered it with a bandage and wore a white elbow sleeve on her left arm too. Her headband lay on the floor nearby, but she didn't even think about picking it up, since it has been 3 days since it was there.

She sat there silently, staring out the open window at the sparse forest and listened to the birds and the flowing water at the back of her house. The front door of her house opened, and she tensed slightly, but she made no other movements and listened for the visitors.

Quietly, four ANBU marched into the room, followed by Kakashi and Tsunade. "Go away..." The little girl muttered, not turning towards them, but the Hokage took a small step forward.

"Come on Kari, you know that it is that time now, so could you participate for once?" Tsunade said flatly, looking to see the reaction of the girl. The said girl stayed quiet, and Tsunade nodded, and the ANBU began to step forward.

The girl whipped around as soon as she heard their footsteps.

"NO! I've only just managed to remember my name! I don't want to forget it again!" She screamed out, clenching her fists, and the ANBU stoped, and looked back at Tsunade. The lady frowned, and clenched a fist.

"Whether you want to or not, we have to do this. It is for your own good" The Hokage screamed back but Kari took a step backwards as she noticed the ANBU approach again.

"No it isn't for my Own good! I don't want you to wipe my Memory again!" Kari retorted, and brought her hands up above her head with a hand sign, and brought them down with great speed and force and palmed the ground. A powerful shockwave pulsated from her body, and sent the 6 ninja in the room flying off their feet and hitting the walls nearby. Spying the open window, she ran for it and escaped the room outside while everyone else was still trying to recover from the shock.

"Go after her!!!" Tsunade ordered, and got back to her feet. Kakashi helped her up and brushed himself off, before them both leapt out the window to track down the girl.

Kari bolted through the forest, deeper towards the cliffs. Occasionally leaping tree to tree at the terrain change, she quickened her pace. She arrived at a clearing, and just as she was about to run further, Tsunade appeared at her intended route and threw some kunai. Not expecting this, Kari dodged them clumsily, and Kakashi appeared nearby and grabbed her shoulders. She kicked and tried to do a jutsu, but The Jounin quickly slammed a piece of paper on her neck, and she suddenly felt weak.

Staggering out of his grip, she stumbled and leant against a tree, but her knees began to tremble.

_ 'Damn chakra suppressing tag' _she thought, and slowly brought a hand up to try and remove it, but a gloved hand suddenly grabbed her wrist. "Secure her. Let's get this over and done with!" Tsunade ordered, fed up with having to chase her all the time.

The ANBU nodded, and grabbed her wrists, while the others held her legs down. Kakashi held her head steady by gripping her forehead securely, but not to hurt her, and pinned her head against a tree.

"No! Stop! I don't want to forget again!" Kari screamed out, tears welling up in her eyes as she began to cry. The clouds began to gather, and the sky darkened, but it was bright and sunny a few minutes before. The flowers and grass began to wilt and sag, while the leaves on the tree she was pinned against dried to a crisp brown and began to fall. Tsunade did a few hand signs, and bit her thumb, and drew a character on her active hand.

"Stop resisting Kari, it's for all of our sake..." Kakashi said sympathetically, and closed his eyes as Tsunade suddenly slammed her hand (gently) on her forehead and her hand glowed a yellow green colour. Kari screamed briefly, before her eyes closed and she lost consciousness. The ANBU released their grip on her, and as her body went limp, Kakashi caught her, and held her in his arms. Tsunade was panting, and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand after performing a 'memory wiping' jutsu.

"There... Take her to the hospital, and we will tell her some of her own necessary information when she wakes up in the morning tomorrow" Tsunade panted asked, and Kakashi nodded, standing up slowly. He stood there for a moment, looking at Tsunade who disappeared in a puff of smoke as she returned to the office. Slowly, Kakashi began to walk towards the hospital with the girl in his arms.

The clouds were dark enough, and then rain began to fall lightly, and then turned into a normal, pleasant sprinkling. Kakashi looked up at the skies with a saddened expression.

_'I know you are upset that we had to do this to you Kari... your tears wash all over the village so everyone knows your sadness...' _Kakashi thought to himself, feeling a great amount of Sympathy for the girl. He looked upwards again, and a small raindrop landed on his eyebrow, and trailed down his eye, looking like a tear.

_'I feel your pain...'_

The next day, Kakashi was already in the hospital room, sitting on the chair next to the bed where Kari lay asleep. After a few minutes waiting, her eyes fluttered open slightly, and she blinked a few times to get her vision into focus before moving. Kakashi noticed her eyes move, and put his book away and leant forward, waiting patiently for her to wake up properly before he began to speak.

Kari sat up slowly, and closed her eyes while taking a few deep breaths. She shook her head slightly, and then looked at Kakashi.

"Another wipe... wasn't it..." She muttered to him quietly, and Kakashi nodded slowly, trying to get her to look him in the eye. That was the safety restraint on this particular system. Tsunade was only allowed to erase most of her memory, but the only thing she had to leave was the information of her _'handler'_, who was Kakashi.

"You cried this time..." Kakashi smiled, but the girl didn't look too impressed.

"So... what's my name?" She asked, looking at Kakashi's lone eye, and he pulled out a small piece of paper with her name on it.

"Your name is Kari, and you are 13 years old. Your birthday is on the 25th of July, and you have special abilities, which you have been honing in on since you began your ninja life at 5" Kakashi summarized her information to her simply, and she smirked, and took the paper, looking at her name written on the small piece of parchment.

"You don't need me to explain your abilities and _'differences' _to you, do I?" Kakashi said with a hidden smile under his mask. Kari shook her head with a small smirk. That was another thing that Tsunade found odd about the memory wiping technique. Apart from erasing Kari's knowledge on Kakashi, she wiped every other remnant of her mind; Kari always seemed to know every detail of her abilities.

Kari was really good at memorizing, but it was the constant Memory erasing that was knocking her out of it. But, luckily, out of all the times Tsunade has erased her memory, she has never forgotten her 'talents'.

"Kakashi-sensei, where do I live?" She asked, looking at the grey haired ninja hopefully, those blue eyes looked more innocent than an Angel. "I'll show you after. You need to stay here for a few more hours before I can take you home. Do you want me to get you anything to eat?" Kakashi asked, standing up and heading for the door. Kari shook her head, and Kakashi headed out the door.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei?" She quickly called out before he left the room fully. He turned around to show that he was listening.

"What's my name again?" She asked, and Kakashi smiled.

"Kari"

Kakashi walked through the outskirts of the village with the young Kari walking next to him. He didn't talk, so he silently led her to her house even though he has been doing this several times before. He got used to it after a while though. They began to wipe her mind every month at 10, so he grew used to it after the first year.

"Kakashi!"

The said shinobi turned around only to see a brunette Chuunin marching up to him.

"Oh Hello Iruka, What Brings you here?" Kakashi said with a smile, looking over the top of his book. Iruka just frowned and growled at his carelessness. "YOU were supposed to be at the meeting this morning. EVERYONE was expected to be there, and you decided to skip out and have a walk huh?!" Iruka screamed, obviously taking this matter really seriously. (The meeting must've been one of those 'confidential' meetings)

"Um, Iruka-"

"Don't change the subject! Tsunade might've let you off, but I bet you made a bet just to skip out on it!"

"Iruka-"

"You might always be late, but that is no excuse for missing out on a meeting completely like that!"

Kakashi stayed silent, and just sighed as he watched Iruka continue to rant and rave on about the meeting.

"What is that Guy talking about?" Kari suddenly piped in, poking Kakashi in the arm to get his attention. Iruka heard her and suddenly shut up, and looked down to see the girl standing next to Kakashi, and she was even giving him the 'Oh my God, That guy is crazy' look, and taking a small step back.

"Iruka, I would like you to meet Kari. She is the reason that I wasn't at the meeting, because the meeting was about her. Am I correct?" Kakashi asked, looking at Iruka's face flush red with embarrassment. Kari raised an eyebrow at Iruka as he leaned over to Kakashi.

"So, she is the 'Konseigo' that Tsunade was on about at the meeting. Right?" Iruka whispered, and Kakashi nodded. Iruka knelt down to her height and carefully eyed her, almost as if he was glaring. His annoyed tone had faded, and now there was a quiet, sheer depressed voice, almost as if it was hatred.

"Uh, Sorry you had to hear me mouth off like that. I'm Iruka, one of the Shinobi that have been told about you" Iruka smirked, and Kari just raised another eyebrow and rolled her eyes. She could already tell he didn't like her. "Kari, your house is just down the path. I'll meet you there. Is that alright?" Kakashi asked, and she nodded, and bolted down the said path.

"I can't believe I went off at you like that in front of the Konseigo" Iruka told himself, shaking his head and the red was still on his cheeks, because he was still overly embarrassed. Kakashi frowned at him slightly.

"You still have the nerve to call her that?" Kakashi said a little disappointedly putting the book away in his vest pocket and now taking the conversation seriously. Iruka raised an eyebrow at his sudden concern over a little name.

"Well, that is what she is, so, we have the right to call her that" Iruka replied, and Kakashi seemed to take this a little personally. He found that word very filthy. Konseigo. Calling someone a Hybrid is like claiming them to be an 'inbreed', almost like saying that they aren't worthy of the name 'person' or 'human'.

"Would you like it if I called Naruto 'Kyuubi' all the time?" Kakashi said with a serious tone, raising an eyebrow to see Iruka's expression. Iruka frowned and glared at him. "You don't ever call him that. You are his sensei, and you should know" He growled out, taking that comment personally. Kakashi huffed.

"Well, don't call Kari a Konseigo. She has a name you know" Kakashi tilted his head up slightly, and was confused at the way Iruka was reacting.

"You have the nerve to _respect _something like that Konseigo?" Iruka suddenly spat out, and Kakashi frowned, trying not to lose his temper. He was quite angry with the brunette now. He didn't even say some_one._ He said some_thing _instead of giving her the proper term as a _person, _and he still refused to call her by her name.

"So, the great Iruka-sensei who is the one who decided to take care of the nine tails kid, which was the cause in your parents death and the result in his loneliness, decides to shun someone that is similar to the boy he is raising, yet had nothing to do with his life in the first place?" Kakashi asked, crossing his arms and carefully looking at the growing temper on Iruka's face. The brunette was close to hitting him.

"It wasn't Naruto's fault that the Kyuubi is sealed inside of him, and he has the right to be raised by me! It is that Konseigo you hang around with! _It_ is dangerous and you know it Kakashi!" Iruka retorted, taking the copy ninja's questions about his 'son' very personally.

Kakashi smirked, glad to get Iruka to crack like that. "You idiot..." Kakashi laughed, and Iruka was about to whack him when the grey haired ninja suddenly pulled out a kunai and held it close to Iruka's face while leaning close so he could hear his death bringing words.

"You don't have the right to speak of her like that, when you _know_ damn well that Naruto is just as dangerous. You speak badly of her one more time in front of me, or if you lay one finger on her for no reason at all, _I will be forced to attack __**you**__ to __defend __**her**_. You don't have the right to harm someone who has done nothing to you" Kakashi warned him, and Iruka frowned, but seemed to be threatened by Kakashi's daring message. He didn't move, and Kakashi just gripped the knife tighter.

"Got it?" Kakashi growled, and Iruka froze, and the slight movement of his ponytail moving up and down meant a silent yes.

He back off and put the Kunai away, before pulling his book out and following the path that Kari walked down, leaving Iruka standing there alone to think about what he had said.

"So, this is my house?" Kari asked, looking at the small accommodation that seemed a little overgrown from the flora around it.

"Yes, and you do know why that the vines are like that?" Kakashi asked, making sure she didn't need any more information. She nodded her head with a smile and placed a finger on the side of her head. "Yeah, Kai told me" She smiled, and Kakashi opened the door and they walked in.

She looked around the place and kicked her shoes off, walking further in and stopped as she noticed Kakashi at the door.

"Well, there you go. If there is anything you need, I will be at the Hokage's office" Kakashi assured her, heading for the door. She shivered and shook her head. "There is no way I'm going near that Hag" She muttered quietly to herself, and watched Kakashi leave before she headed to her bedroom, and picked up a small box that was under the bed, full of pictures and scrolls, and booklets.

"Alright... now, to remember my past..."

_**----------Kari's dream that night----------**_

_"Hey! Nii-chan! Look! I got the form right!!!" A young Kari ran across a small clearing wearing a simple shirt and shorts. She bolted to her older brother that was at least 10 ye__ars older than her. Her older sibling ran his fingers through his long, spiky brown hair with a sigh and a smile as he got up and walked over to his little sister._

_"Kairu-Nii! See? I can actually breathe it now!" She said happily and her older brother watched_

_Kari__ took a deep breath and breathed out a stream of white powdery substance, ice. The older brother smiled and __leant__ over__ to her__, rubbing her on the head, proud of his little sister._

_ "Well, you got the Ice lung __done;__ can you get the Fire lung covered?" He asked, and the young Kari huffed, gripping her left side with a frown. _

_"It always feels like I'm getting barbequed from the inside when I try the fire one" She pouted, and then watched her older brother as he took a deep breath, and breathed out a huge fireball, shaped like that of a dragon flame._

_"Pretend that your chest is like a fridge. It is cold, but you are about to spit out some hot food" Her brother explained, but just as Kari was about to object, they both froze as they sensed someone nearby.__ A kunai suddenly shot towards the__m, heading right for Kari, but __Kairu__ dived in front of her, taking the hit in the back of his shoulder. "Nii-chan!" She screamed, pulling him onto his feet, and a little scared and angry, she stomped hard on the dirt, and thick vines shot out of the ground surrounding them, hiding the two siblings temporarily._

_ "Byakugan!" Was all they could hear as they heard the other ninjas land in the same clearing.__ Suddenly one of the vine clusters broke open and a brown haired man with pale violet eyes appeared with a kunai in his hand._

_"Hizashi__-sama__! I found them!" He screamed out, and __Kairu quickly grabbed Kari and r__an. All they could do was run, since the eyes of Hyuugas can see through everything..._

Kari woke up suddenly, kicking off the covers as she realized that she was suddenly hot. The nightmare had woken her up, but it seemed so real.

"Damn the Hyuugas. Always thinking they are the best..." She panted quietly to herself, and looked over at the clock only to realize that it was already 5am. With a sigh, she stepped out of bed and headed for the bathroom to get ready to meet up With Kakashi at the Park.

Kari got ready quickly, and walked towards the park on a route that she figured out, which was away from any busy places or near anyone at all. As she noticed someone approaching, she would hide in a tree to avoid getting noticed or seen by them. She quickly made her way to the meeting spot, and with some thought, she lay down in the long grass and smirked as the grass wrapped around her legs and arms, and flowers began to bloom around her. She knew Kakashi well, and he was always late, so, why not relax for a while?

_**At the Elder mansion...**_

"I see your concern for her safety is great Kakashi. I know that our village and its shinobi are disgraceful for their shameful acts 8 years ago, but the monthly treatment is Vital. Her current condition is rather unpredictable, and we can't let her 'remembering' certain things, or else everyone else in the village will be in danger" The elder spoke, leaning forward as she took a sip of her tea.

Kakashi was glad he was able to talk to her directly. The Elders of the village were rather 'higher in command' than Hokage in some ways, so this would be the only way he could think of in brightening Kari's future.

"But, she never managed to learn how to control it. It is rather cruel erasing someones memory all the time, especially that of a 13 year old girl that still has a future ahead of her" Kakashi protested, and the elder stayed silent. She thought for a moment on his comment before continuing to speak.

"We do not know if she will be able to control herself, and if she fails to do that, you, and everyone else would be in grave danger-"

"But what if we put her in a situation where she _has _to stay under control?" Kakashi cut in, getting the Elders attention on his idea. The old lady leaned closer to patiently listen.

"What do you mean _situation_?" She asked, and Kakashi was glad he had her full attention.

"Kari has never known the meaning of 'bonds' after her clan's death 8 years ago. If she had friends, ones that she trusted and cared for, she would learn how to control herself, in order to keep her friends safe" He explained, and the Elder thought for a moment.

"But, Even if that were to work, there is a very low chance that she would be accepted by anyone... not even the rookie Genin would accept her... would they?" She began to mumble to herself as she thought about this idea, and its consequences.

"Please Baa-sama... this is For Kari's sake..."

Kari stood up slowly and leaned against the railing on the edge of the pond. _'I hate going outside... I hate seeing other people, except Kakashi-sensei...' _She thought to herself trying to keep her mind of today's unplanned events. She was about to decide on going back home when she heard someone approaching, and she noticed that it was none other than her 'handler' Kakashi.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had a meeting with the village Elder" Kakashi smiled, and she made no objections, since he was telling the truth.

"A meeting about me? Again? What did you decide on now?" Kari asked, putting her hand on her hips and looking at his lone eye.

"You are now assigned to my Team, and you will be meeting some new people!"

"Oh Hell no..."

* * *

Hooray! Sorry if you got annoyed when I kept taking stories off, because I ended up with better ideas and then retyping them. I finally decided that I will stick with this one, since it seems quite interesting to be honest, even for me.

Well, you now know, Kari lived a life like Naruto, but it is actually worse. More secrets will be explained, but I will have to wait on your opinions on my story before I continue it.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like this story, because I do!!!**

I don't mind flames if you don't like, but not too many, and don't be too harsh if you review either.


	2. So there's more to that?

**Chapter 2!!!**

A/N: Kari a very lonely person by the looks of it, apart from Kakashi who stays with her. Well, this is chapter two; there are more explanations in this chapter, so here you all are!!!

_'Thoughts in Italics'_

_**'Demon Talk in Bold italics'**_

* * *

Kakashi walked through the less busy streets of Konoha, and Kari stood closely by his side, looking left to right at all of the villagers that gave her an evil glare, or even the 'cut throat' gesture. She didn't really let the glares and looks get to her, but she often got worried or concerned when a person actually threatened with some sort of blade, or even approaching with a weapon of some sort.

Kakashi could see this in her movements, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't let any of them harm you" He whispered to her quietly and she nodded, and ignored the villagers as they continued to hate her. The only reason they didn't attempt to kill her was because the copy ninja was by the Konseigo's side. She closed her eyes, and flinched as she heard voices.

_'What a freak! I can't believe she's even allowed to let live!'_

_'Can't the copy ninja see the monster that walks with him?'_

_'The sooner she dies the better'_

She shook her head and opened her eyes again. Damn the ability to read aura and hear thoughts. It gets annoying after a while.

"NARUTO!!!"

A loud screaming could be heard at the end of the street. Kakashi stopped in his tracks, Kari bumping her face in his back as he suddenly halted, and they both turned around. Sakura had broken into an extremely loud argument with Naruto, who was arguing with Sasuke, who was ignoring them both.

They were being so loud; literally every villager in the street turned their heads to see what was going on. Naruto was screaming at Sasuke, but was being ignored, while Sakura was screaming at Naruto, and belted him in the head every time he wouldn't listen.

"Kakashi-sensei! Can you tell Naruto to leave Sasuke-kun Alone?!?!" Sakura yelled, fake tears in her eyes and pointing an accusing finger at the blonde.

"What?! Sakura-chan! Sasuke was the idiot that got us into that trouble!!!" Naruto yelled back, pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"Will both of you SHUT UP!!!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his voice (which wasn't as loud as the other two)

"Don't tell me to shut up TEME!" Naruto yelled back, but Sakura whacked him hard on the back of the head.

"You BAKA! You NEVER talk to Sasuke-kun Like that!!!" Sakura screamed out even louder than her voice before, her hand rising up and a loud smack could be heard as she hit him hard on the head. Small tears of stinging pain welled up in Naruto's eyes as a large red bump swelled on his head.

Just before they were about to scream at each other again, they all fell silent when Kakashi cleared his throat to get their attention, and stood there quietly. They all looked at Kari, who was standing firmly next to Kakashi, and she made no movements or gestures and waited for Kakashi to say something.

"Alright Team; I will pretend that I saw none of that. You guys can be so embarrassing..." He sighed, and the 3 of them only turned red with embarrassment, agreeing with him as they heard some of the other villagers muttering things about their 'loud encounters'.

"Hay, Kakashi-sensei, who's that?" Naruto suddenly cut the silence, pointing at Kari. She looked up at him, and then looked at Sakura and Sasuke. She looked back down to try and avoid their eye contact.

"Oh yeah. Team, this is the 'addition' to the team that I told you guys about before. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, this is Kari. Kari, this is my team" Kakashi said with a smile, nudging her towards them but she refused to move from her spot.

Kari simply raised a hand and waved briefly before dropping it again and looking away from them. Kakashi just sighed.

_'Forgot she's shy around other people' _He thought, and shook his head as she ignored her timidness. Sakura looked at the girl, and growled quietly, so no-one else could hear her frustration. She clenched a fist, and immediately began to get jealous about the fact that there was another girl on the team.

_'Oh Hell no!__ There is no way I am going to let a new girl get Sasuke's attention!!!' _She screamed mentally, and only smiled evilly as Inner Sakura began to think up a few plans to humiliate her. Naruto glanced at the look on Sakura's face, then looking at Kari, who didn't really look interested in meeting them at all. As he heard a crack of knuckles from the pink haired girl, he stepped away from her to avoid getting hurt again.

Sasuke looked at Kari, and then turned away again, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking anywhere but in Kari's direction.

_'It is bad enough that there are 2 idiots on my team, now I have to put up with another__ person to drag me down' _Sasuke thought selfishly. Well, anyway, that's what all Uchihas are like right? But Sasuke seems to be a little more egotistical than normal.

Kakashi looked at the four of them and then sighed. He was expecting them to be friendly and approach her with _reasonably _positive attitude, but he could already tell that they were beginning to get annoyed with the 'new girl'.

"Um, why don't you guys introduce yourselves to each other _formally? _We have to get ready for our next mission soon so we better not make it too long" Kakashi asked, and was finally relieved when Sakura straightened her venomous face and exchanged it with a smile and piped in formally, to try and look 'good'.

"Hello Kari, my name is Sakura Haruno" She said with a weak, fake smile and waved before shuffling closer to Sasuke, who tried to get away from her.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, hi there!" He said cheerfully. Unlike Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto already seemed to have quite a cheerful attitude towards Kari, who stayed quiet and just listened.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said flatly, and as soon as she heard that last name, her expression changed from neutral, to a slight shocked look. Kakashi noticed the sudden difference in her emotion when the flowers next to him suddenly folded away and drooped.

"You mean, **the** _Uchiha _Sasuke?" Kari said quietly, and the said boy raised an eyebrow at her sudden curiosity.

"What, a little Genin I haven't seen before has heard about me?" He asked, beginning to get really annoyed with this kid. Kari looked away from him, and clenched a fist, but relaxed it as she noticed the small flower at the windowsill shudder and grow spiky vines. As soon as she gained control and relaxed to a neutral emotion, the small vines slithered away and the flower bloomed again.

"Unfortunately..." Kari muttered, answering to Sasuke's question, and he growled, taking that answer as an insult.

"Why You-"

"Let's, leave it there guys" Kakashi cut in, taking a step forward just in case Sasuke was about to attack her. The Uchiha relaxed himself and stepped back to his teammates, and then looked away from the girl. Kari just ignored his anger and listened as Kakashi began to talk again.

"We are going to set off on our next mission in an hour. Pack your gear because this mission might take a few days, or even a couple of weeks. Meet me at the gates in 50 minutes, and be sure to be ready to leave by that time. Don't be late" Kakashi explained, and Kari was the first to turn and quickly dash away from the group into the closest trees and disappear into the bushes.

"That girl is such a freak" Sasuke growled, and Sakura's face lit up.

_'Yes! He hates her too!!!" _Inner Sakura screamed in victory, and Sakura's cheeks turned pink as she looked at the one she admired.

"You're right Sasuke-kun! She is such a weirdo that it isn't funny!" Sakura complimented in a flirtatious way. The Uchiha ignored her, turned around, and walked down the street towards his house. Sakura and Naruto also parted to head home to get ready too.

40 minutes didn't really seem to be long, because it only felt like 10 had passed when Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the Gates, Naruto followed shortly after. Kakashi was no-where to be seen, and Kari wasn't there too. Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was standing casually near the post, while Sakura stared at him in absolute wonder. Naruto growled, and marched over to him.

"You are a complete jerk, you know that?" Naruto suddenly spoke out, getting Sakura's and Sasuke's attention.

"What are you on about this time Naruto?" Sasuke asked flatly, looking over to him and ignoring the fact that he was getting insulted.

"You didn't have to talk to her like that back there. She is a member of our team now, and you should treat her like you treat Sakura and me!" Naruto raised his voice without realizing it.

"Do you _like_ her?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, but wasn't so impressed when Naruto didn't react like he would if he asked the same question about Sakura.

"No, but she is a teammate, and a friend. You shouldn't treat a new member like a piece of trash!" Naruto piped up again, and Sasuke just hung his head with a smirk. Sakura just listened to the growing argument.

"I don't really care if she is the 'new kid'; a ninja team consists of 3 people and a sensei. She is a _fourth _genin, so therefore, she doesn't count as an official 'teammate'" Sasuke smirked and Naruto couldn't help but get frustrated, and extremely angry with this egotistical moron.

He took a step forward, ready to whack Sasuke into his senses but Sakura held a fist up to his face.

"You don't _ever _talk to Sasuke-kun like that again Naruto!!!" She screamed, still taking the Uchihas side even though he was rather selfish at the moment. Naruto took a step back, clenched a fist as he looked at the selfish smile on Sasuke's face, and then turned away, trying not to get too angry.

"Sasuke-kun has the right to act like that. She insulted him, and therefore got what she deserved" Sakura stuck up for him, and smiled at Sasuke, who just ignored her. They all stopped as they noticed Kari walking up to them slowly with her bag, and stared at the ground as she approached them. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke and Sakura, who had immediately turned their backs to her, and then rushed over to his new friend.

"Hi Kari! Welcome to the team!" He said cheerfully with a welcoming smile, and held out his hand. Kari stopped and looked at it for a second.

_'This guy is so cheerful...' _She thought silently to herself. He did welcome her, and she couldn't really ignore that friendly gesture.

"Thanks Naruto-kun" Kari responded, and took the hand in her own to shake it.

SUDDENLY, Naruto's and Kari's expressions changed from smile to absolute confused shock.

_'What the hell is that?!' _

_**'Damn It Kit, how did that happen?!'**_

**In Naruto's mind** _The blonde__nearly screamed out when he looked at the huge space in front of him. In the centre was a huge __dragon, towering above him and chained to the floor of its 'concealment room' with seal tags on the chains. Naruto stood before it, with the gate sealing the Kyuubi behind him. The dragon was fierce, huge, and seemed to be at rest until it saw __the blonde. It__ thrashed about and __Roared__, throwing itself against the walls to its 'chamber', and the blonde noticed 8 long sna__ky tails thrash about behind it..._

_**'Kari, what the hell did you do?!?!'**_

_'...'_

_**'Kari!!!'**_

**In Kari's mind: **_The girl stood in absolute shock as she looked at the huge gate that stood before her, with multiple seal tags along the centre. She looked past the bars into the Inky darkness until a huge wave of red energy pulsated from the gates, and a huge red eye appeared behind the gates. The dim red light illuminated the area and it showed a __giant__ red fox roaring and scratching at the gate and walls. She looked over her shoulder at the large dragon chained to the floor, and as the dragon roared, she looked back at the fox that was in frenzy, __its 9__ long bushy tails smashing against the gate and walls..._

With a gasp, they both released their hands and she took a small step back as she looked at Naruto at confusion.

_'What the hell was that I just saw?!' _Naruto screamed at himself, when Kari was thinking the same thing, only not screaming it to herself. They looked at their hands, then at each other, and were about to ask each other a question when Kakashi suddenly appeared and caught all of their attention.

"Well, it seems you are all here now" He sighed and pulled out his book.

"W-What is this mission about sensei?" Naruto stuttered slightly, still confused and shocked about what he had just seen.

"Well, we are going on a list recon mission. Do you remember Tazuna?" Kakashi asked finally, and then all of the Genin (Apart from Kari) looked up at him when they realized the mission.

"There have been a few minor bandit scares in the land of waves, so we are going there to 'clean up' some of the mess, and clear out the bandits" Akashi explained, and Naruto jumped with Joy.

"Yes! I get to see Inari again!" He smiled cheerfully, and looked over at Sakura who had cheered up, but Sasuke just smirked. He looked over at Kari, but he could tell with the expression on her face that she was just as freaked out as he was on what just happened.

The trip to the land of waves was uneventful, and rather boring, but they got there safely without any attacks or ambushes by anyone. As they arrived, Kakashi led the four of his genin through the streets and saw Tazuna waiting at the end of a rather busy street.

"Kakashi! Long time no see!" He said with a big smile, and Inari jumped out from behind him and ran up to Naruto, flinging his arms around the blonde.

"Inari! Whoa! You've grown since the last time I saw you!" Naruto cheerfully added, and Inari just smiled at his 'hero'. Sakura smiled and patted Inari on the head, while Sasuke just gave him a smirk and an affirmative 'hn'.

"Well, it is rather late now; I'll lead you back to our home!" Tazuna said cheerfully, and then led the team down the street towards their house.

Ever since the bridge was finished several months ago, the business and trade had been going rather well, and it was obvious in the homes and the accommodations that everyone owned. The place didn't even look like it was poor before.

AS they entered the now large house that Tazuna owned, Tsunami was already putting dinner on the table. Naruto was the first to jump to his seat and begin eating. Sakura and Sasuke put their things down and took their shoes off like normal people would, and headed to their seats and waited for Kakashi.

"Oh Hello, Who's this?" Tazuna cut in, and looked over at Kari. Everyone looked over at her to see what she would do.

"Oh, Everyone, this is Kari. Kari, this is Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna. We helped them defeat some ninja a few months ago that were trying to destroy the town" Kakashi said with a smile, and Kari smiled weakly with a wave of her hand, and Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari smiled back.

"You should've been there Kari! It was a difficult time, but we managed to defeat Zabuza, a grub named Gato, and an elite ninja guy called Haku!" Naruto yelled out with a mouthful of food. Kari was listening with a smile, but then her smile dropped when she heard that last name. Kakashi suddenly noticed this change of emotion when the flowers at the dining table droops, and nearly died.

Kari stood there, frozen, with a blank face. "Come on guys! Your dinner will get cold!" Tsunami called out to them, but it was as if Kari had completely forgotten about everyone, and stood there.

Kakashi suddenly felt a little sympathetic for her. He knelt down in front of her so he was at the same height as the girl.

"Kari, the memorials are just down the path east of here, and are on a small ridge facing the water" Kakashi explained the directions to her. Kari gently gripped his hand without looking anywhere.

"Th-Thankyou..." She said quietly, and picked her bag up again, and headed out the door. Everyone had fallen silent in the kitchen and at the table, and had listened to everything.

"What was that all about?" Sakura suddenly spoke out after swallowing her food, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he quickly thought of an excuse.

"Not to worry, Kari cares a lot about people who die in battle, and likes to pay her respects to the fallen shinobi" Kakashi lied. There was a silent pause, and everyone began to eat and talk again. He sighed with relief. _'Good. They bought it...' _

Kari bolted through the trees with small tears in her eyes, and every time a tear fell to the ground, the surrounding plants of the fallen teardrop would shrivel up and die or dry up if it was a bush. _'No... Not you too...' _

It didn't take long for her to get to the site, and she gasped quietly as she saw the 2 memorials. A wooden cross with Haku's scarf around it, and the headband tied around the head of the cross. A huge, blade stood next to it with a small bask of dried flowers below. Dropping to her knees in front of the symbol, she felt a huge heap of sadness wash over her. She felt as if some part of her dignity, and her heart had been torn out. Dirt and water had dirtied the clothing, and she brushed off the dust and twigs which had fallen onto the memorial, and knelt down in front of it. Some writing had been written on the head of the cross, and she looked at it closely.

_Haku . the fighter with a heart as pure as snow..._

Kakashi must've written it, because the writing was too neat for Sasuke, Naruto, or Sakura. There was a blank space next to it because the last name of this ninja was unknown. Kari knew it though. She would never forget it either.

Pulling out a kunai from her holster, she reached forward and etched the last name onto the wood, now completing the sentence.

_Haku Mitsukai. The fighter with a heart as pure as snow..._

Kari smiled to herself as she looked at the name, and then slowly took the headband from the shrine and held it delicately in her hand. A crack of a twig caught her attention and she turned around, and Naruto was there with a small plate of food.

"Hello Kari-chan, I thought I'd find you here" He said quietly before placing the food down onto the floor next to him and crouching next to the girl. He looked closely at the cross and noticed the newly carved name in the message.

"Mitsukai? How do you know that's his last name?" He asked with confusion written all over his face. Kari just smiled and sighed.

"It's my last name too" Kari answered, and Naruto stopped suddenly to think about what that meant. Kari looked at him from the corner of her eye, wondering how long it would take Naruto to notice.

Naruto suddenly gasped and looked at Kari. Record time of 2 minutes.

"He's your brother?!" He suddenly asked, looking at the headband she was holding and back at her face. Kari shook her head with a so-so look.

"No, my cousin. My mum's sister left our clan to see what it was like in another country. We got a message that she decided to live in the water country since it suited her. She fell in love with a farmer there, and that was when Haku was born. He didn't carry all of our clan's traits, since his father didn't have any powers. He visited Konoha every year, but when we received a report that aunt was killed by the father after realizing the destructive power they held, Haku never visited us again after he accidentally killed the man" Kari explained, and Naruto just listened with a look of intent on his face.

"He told me about that... in our battle. A rogue ninja called Zabuza fled his country after a failed mission and found Haku along the way" Naruto explained, and Kari listened in thought.

"Aunt must've died when Haku was still a little young, because I remember him mentioning something about a 'new teacher'" Kari answered, and Naruto nodded.

"Well, Zabuza trained and raised him, but they both died in the final battle" Naruto finished with a hint of sadness in his voice. Kari just looked back at the cross, and hung her head.

"But, He was a really good fighter Kari-chan. A really good one, but, he didn't really seem to try and seriously hurt us though" Naruto added onto his sentence, and looked up at the sky as he remembered that long, difficult battle. Kari smiled.

"He was always too soft you know..." She smiled, and looked back at the headband in her hand. Naruto looked at her, and then remembered that Zabuza had mentioned that too at the end of their lives.

"So, was he strong?" Kari asked, not so upset anymore. Naruto nodded with a smile.

"He was very powerful, and he could've killed us easily but an awesome ninja like me won't be taken down so easily!" His voice piped up, and Kari smiled.

_'He's really good at cheering people up...' _She thought, feeling a lot better after having a talk with the blonde.

Flowers grew quickly around them and some lilies crept around the Cross to bloom into white flowers. The grass surrounding them suddenly became a bright green colour, and the flowers lay near Zabuza's sword had regained life and bloomed beautifully.

Naruto was shocked and surprised at the sudden plant growth surrounding them, and he looked at Kari, who was smiling. He smiled back, and then payed their last respects to the 2 ninja before heading back to the house.

Kakashi waited at the door, and nearly fell over when Naruto suddenly bolted into the house and dived into the kitchen to snatch a glass of water from Sasuke's hand and gulp down the liquid. After that, they both broke into an argument again.

Kari walked in slowly, and looked up at Kakashi with a smile. Kakashi smiled back as he knelt down to her height again.

"Well?"

"I feel heaps better now. Naruto knows about Haku too" She finished, and pulled her cousins headband out of her pocket, and showed him before she put it into her bag.

She looked at the obnoxious blonde argue with the Uchiha and smiled. She seemed to be comfortable around him, and seemed to warm up to him quickly too.

That night, the team was led upstairs to their rooms. Since there were 5 people now, they had to discuss who would be alone and such and such. There were a lot more rooms than before since it was a bigger house but they still had to be civil and decide who was with who in what room.

Sakura begged Kakashi to be in the same room as Sasuke, but he gave her the 'one gender' talk about the rooms, and Sasuke was put to go with Naruto. Sakura had the choice of sleeping in the same room as Tsunami, or on her own, since Kakashi ordered Kari to stay with him in the same room. Sakura slept in her own room, with Sasuke and Naruto in the room next door. Kakashi and Kari were across the hallway opposite Sasuke's and Naruto's room.

Just as everyone was getting ready for bed, Kakashi went out, and said he would be back in a few hours. Something about some 'scouting' and 'night patrol in the streets'.

Naruto unfolded the mattress and threw the pillow onto one side, and flopped his tired body onto the blankets as he lay down on his back. Sasuke was at the other end of the room, and sat silently as he stared out the window into the inky black sky. He closed his eyes, and tried to relax himself, but something was seriously bugging him. Every time he tried to get to sleep, that same image of that ferocious dragon kept on appearing in his head. It only happened when their hands made contact, and it only happened when it was her. He always felt a little different about her, and then made a decision. He lay there silently and waited for the Uchiha to get to sleep as he stared at the ceiling.

The clock on the wall read 9:00pm, and Kakashi had only left a few minutes ago, so there was plenty of time until he got back. Naruto silently stood up, and carefully folded up the mattress and grabbed his pillow and blanket as he quietly slid the door open, trying not to make any loud noises for the Uchiha to hear.

Sasuke's eye's shot open as soon as he noticed that Naruto wasn't in the room. Swiftly standing up in one movement, he ran over to the door silently and looked outside the crack in the sliding door to see what he was up to.

Naruto crept across the hallway, and knocked on the door to Kakashi's and Kari's room. A few moments passed until the door slid open to reveal a very undressed girl, who didn't really seem to have a problem with the way she looked. Sasuke felt his face heat up, looking at Kari with barely any clothes on apart from a crop top (boys, it looks like a bra) and a pair f short shorts.

"What is it Naruto?" She whispered, looking at him through half lidded eyes, probably because she was asleep until the blonde woke her up.

"I wanted to have a talk with you" He answered with a whisper, looking at the girl, trying to fight down the blush on his face. He wasn't used to seeing people dressed like that either.

Kari looked left to right in the hallway to make sure no-one was looking, but was unaware of Sasuke who was spying from the door behind Naruto.

"Is it to do with that freaky thing that happened earlier when we shook hands?" Kari asked, her voice not really a whisper as she noticed that no-one was listening. Naruto nodded. She sighed, and let him in. Naruto dragged in the mattress and pillow, and slid the door shut behind him.

Sasuke frowned, and closed the door to his room.

"What freaky thing?" He whispered quietly to himself. He had the room to himself now, and he was curious about what was happening between the new kid and Naruto. He would have to get it out of them in the morning.

In Kari's room, Naruto threw the mattress on the floor next to Kari's, and then sat down on the pillow as he waited for Kari to sit down.

"What's with the pillow?" Kari asked, raising an eyebrow as she sat down on her mattress facing Naruto.

"Well, I might fall asleep before I get back to my room" He smiled, and she just sighed with a nod, and waited for him to begin talking.

* * *

Wow, that chapter is a little longer than the previous one. Another info gain on Kari, Haku's her cousin!!!

(She has a lot more to be honest, but that'll have to wait)

What's going to happen? What do you think will be spoken of in the next chapter?

ALSO, THIS IS NOT A NARUTOxKARI STORY. THEY MAY ACT NICELY AND ALL THAT TO EACH OTHER BUT THEY ONLY BECOME BEST FRIENDS!

In later chapters, things might get a little more interesting and my intended pairings may change.

That is all I can do for this chapter, and I'm working on the next ones!


	3. Eight or Nine tails?

**Chapter 3!!!**

Alright, there is a HEAP of explaining in this chapter, so bear with me for just this one chapter, and then the main conflicts (or not) will begin to come in slowly.

This took me time to try and think up, because I kept on finding it hard to explain things without going into too much detail.

Well, bleh, I tried... here's chapter 3!

* * *

**Eight or Nine tails?**

Naruto looked at Kari with a pause, and then sighed.

"When I shook your hand, did you see something? I mean, like in your head?" He asked quickly, and waited for the Girl's response. She nodded.

"What did you see?" Kari asked before Naruto got the chance to continue.

"Well, what did _you_ see?" Naruto tried to cut in

"I asked first"

"Fine" Naruto huffed, and gave in. God, she can be really hard to considerate with sometimes.

"Well, how to explain it. A huge, black/green dragon with 8 huge spiky tails? I swear it was huge! It was like, chained to the floor, and it seemed to be asleep, but then its yellow eyes saw me and went crazy!" Naruto explained briefly, making relative motions and movements with his arms and hands. Kari nodded, and waited for him to finish role playing.

"So, there. What did _you _see?" Naruto then pouted slightly, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, a gate. I thought it was a huge gate with seals, then a very scary red fox looking thing appeared. I swear, it seemed strong too because unlike that dragon thing you explained, it had 9 big fluffy tails" Kari put it simply, and Naruto flinched slightly.

"Fluffy?" He raised an eyebrow, almost laughing at that little word, especially putting it in the same sentence as the Kyuubi.

"Fine. Bushy" She stated and Naruto nodded.

"I guess, you can tell me what's really going on?" Naruto asked, and Kari nearly blushed with the way he asked and the way he looked as he asked. It was like, a really cute pout with a really cute voice. She shook it off, and took a deep breath.

"Alright then. That dragon thing you saw? I call him Kai. I don't like saying Hachibi, because it doesn't sound like a 'reasonable' name. He was sealed inside of me on my 2nd birthday, as my grandparent's 'parting gift' but he didn't really seem to be fond of birthdays. He is really annoying, really perverted, but _really protective_. If there's someone he doesn't like, he won't let them near me" Kari sighed, and pulled all of her hair into a bundle in her hand, and pulled it aside to show the seal on her back. It was a flame pattern, with several swirling spines, etc. Naruto huffed and began explaining.

"Alright, the fox is the Kyuubi obviously. He is a very stupid fox, which always tries to tick me off when I am already annoyed. He annoys me when I'm trying to be serious, and gives away really bad advice. Apparently, the fourth Hokage sealed it in me to protect the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, but that gives him even more reason to hate me. I call him Kyuu, or fox, one or the other, but only seems to care about me if I'm dying, or stuff like that" Naruto just sighed the last sentence as he tried to get his mind off all the information that he was receiving.

He unbuttoned his shirt, and opened the front to show her the swirl with the markings surrounding it. Kari looked at it, and Naruto blushed since she was looking at his stomach, and she removed her gaze from his body and then at the floor while he buttoned up his pyjama shirt.

"But how is it that I saw it when I touched you?" Naruto asked, looking down at the final buttons and Kari thought for a moment.

"Maybe it's because the Hachibi and Kyuubi are relatively close when it comes to power and all that" Kari answered and Naruto nodded.

With a pause, Naruto suddenly cut the silence with a suggestion. He raised his hand to the height of their faces, and opened his palm flat. Kari looked at him with confusion.

"Do you want to try again?" Naruto asked, and Kari raised an eyebrow.

"Try what?"

"To see if we can see them again" Naruto answered, and waited for a response. Kari looked at the hand, then at Naruto's hopeful face.

"I don't know if it will work, but..." She answered quietly with a sigh and placed her hand against his. Their fingers intertwined so they had a firm grip, but it looked as if they were _holding hands_. They closed their eyes, and concentrated.

**+++++++++++++Start of 'in the mind' scene+++++++++++++++++**

_Surely enough, it worked, because as they opened their eyes, they were in each others' conscience. Naruto looked over at Kari, who seemed to be a little __confused._

_"Well, I guess it worked" Kari sighed and walked over to Naruto. They both noticed that the 'room' they were in were divided into 2 sections. Naruto's half was walled, and the gate could be seen not far behind him. Kari's half was a lot more open, and Kai could be seen at rest curled up in the centre of the huge open space, the chains on __it's__ legs__ were rather large and a dark red line was the supposed boundary for his __area__. Compared to Kari's, Naruto's 'mind' seemed a lot __smaller__ to the girl's._

_"You aren't really open minded are you" Kari joked and Naruto pouted._

_**"No. He isn't" **__A deep voice grumbled, and they both jumped at the noise. Naruto turned around and __noticed__ that Kyuubi had revealed himself at the gates and bared __its__ teeth as it looked at the blonde and the girl._

_**"You wake me up all the time, and now you decide to bring an annoying little brat with you?" **__Kyuubi growled, and Naruto flinched slightly as the fox barked__ harshly._

_"He isn't really a people type of guy is he" Kari __whispered to__ Naruto__ and he answered with a nod__, crossing his minds boundary and standing next to __Kari_

_"__**What the hell do you think you are doing in my presence?" **__Kyuubi growled out the question, looking directly at Kari._

_"Well, I wanted to see if I could pay you a visit" Kari said with__ a smile and __a shrug, and Kyuubi growled in anger at her arrogance._

_**"Come over here so I can tear you apart-"**_

_**"I wouldn't do that **__**if**__** I were you" **__another__ deep firm__ voice cut in, and the 2 Genin turned around only to see the dragon awake. The beast lifted __its__ head slowly and bared __its__ teeth as it looked at the demon fox._

_**"Hachibi?**__** Long time no see... It's only been a few thousand years" **__Kyuubi growled again, with an evil smile appearing through the demon's teeth._

_**"Those years were peaceful, until this girl came along" **__Kai growled and Kari pouted._

_"Do you think I __**asked **__for you to be sealed inside me?" Kari pouted and turned to the dragon._

_**"I was glad to destroy a village until this blonde moron became my container" **__Kyuubi added to Kai's comment with a smirk. Naruto huffed._

_"Well, I wasn't exactly glad to see you either" Naruto muttered, only to get an angry growl from the fox._

_"Alright, we've had introductions now, I guess we can 'wake up' and get back to reality now" Kari sighed, and did a hand sign._

_Kyuubi growled as it looked at the dragon and the huge scaled beast growled back._

_"Both of you cut it out and get to sleep" Kari ordered, and before the demon's could protest, the 2 genin disappeared__ and the rooms separated._

**+++++++++++++++++End conscience scene+++++++++++++++**

"He's a cheerful fox" Kari huffed as she released Naruto's hand and crossed her legs on the mattress.

"Yeah, your dragon is a people guy too I suppose" Naruto smirked and Kari just smiled back.

"What do you expect from a couple of old guys?" She smiled, and Naruto only laughed at the comment. Kari flopped herself onto her mattress and pulled the covers to her waist, and turned to the side away from Naruto. Naruto just looked at her for a second before he lay back and slept, facing Kari's back.

"Goodnight Fox boy"

"Goodnight Lizard girl"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kari woke up when she felt something brush against her stomach. Opening her eyes, she noticed that Naruto had moved around so much that his legs had dropped over her body. He was kind of heavy, so she couldn't move.

"Naruto get up" She said quietly, not having any success moving the legs that were draped over her body. Naruto just mumbled and continued to snore.

He was heavier than she was, so she couldn't really move him.

"Naruto, Get up!" She raised her voice a bit, but his legs were heavy and she was starting to find it hard to breathe. She waited a few minutes, and only noticed that Naruto was no-where near waking up. Getting a little impatient, she pulled the pillow out from under his head and quickly whacked him hard on the face with it.

The sudden hit caused Naruto to jump awake, and he kicked his legs, accidentally hitting her in the nose. He quickly jumped up when he noticed what he had done and knelt next to Kari who now had a bleeding nose.

"What the hell?!" She screamed out, wiping the blood off her nose. Naruto quickly grabbed a tissue and handed it to her.

"Sorry!" He apologised as he handed her more tissues.

_**'You stupid K**__**it. First you invite her into your conscience, and then you kick her in the face?'**_

"It's alright Kyuubi, he just jumped. That's all" Kari answered, and Naruto stood there confused.

"Wait, you can hear him?" He asked, sitting down and watching her clean up.

"Uh, Duh, I can see him in your head, and I can sense aura and read minds. It gets so bloody annoying" She muttered, and tossed the tissues in the bin at the corner of the room. Naruto flushed red with embarrassment, and scratched the back of his head with a smile.

"Well, we better get downstairs" Kari announced, standing up slowly and heading for her bag. Naruto looked at the clock and it read 4:30am.

"But it's only 4:30! Can't I sleep a little more?!" Naruto retorted, and suddenly blushed when he watched Kari getting dressed. She wasn't really getting dressed, more like putting her casual clothes on over her current bed wear, which was just her under clothing.

"You can sleep if you want. Kakashi-sensei got up an hour ago, and I have a few chores to get done" Kari answered, and equipped all of her ninja gear before she reached into Kakashi's bag and pulled out a small, white silk pouch, clipping it onto her belt with her other pouch.

She walked to the door, and looked back at him, only to see a deep red colouring across his face.

"What?" She asked, opening the door. Naruto just quickly turned away and lay back down.

"Nothing" Was all he said before he fell back asleep.

She rushed down the stairs and found that Tsunami was already awake, and Kakashi was sitting at the windowsill reading his book.

"Good morning Kari-chan!" Tsunami greeted her and Kari greeted her in return, and sat at the table quietly and rubbed her nose. Kakashi looked over at her with a smile.

"Naruto moves a lot, doesn't he?" He said with a smirk, looking over the top of his book. Kari just frowned.

"He's heavy! He kicked me in the face when I tried to wake him up!" Kari stated, rather annoyed, and Tsunami just giggled. She handed Kari a small bag of Onigiri.

"Kakashi said that you would be heading out a little early to visit the forest, so I made you something light" Tsunami said with a smile, handing the bag.

"Thankyou" Kari smiled back, and took the bag. When Kari smiled back, Tsunami noticed the flowers on the table bloom. She gasped in surprise, but before she could ask any questions Kari had already bolted out the door.

"How did that happen? These flowers have been dull for months!" Tsunami said with a cheer, admiring the large pink lilies in the pot, and stroking the deep green leaves with her finger.

"Well, if you must know, it was all Kari's doing" Kakashi answered, and she looked over at him.

"Kari? But how?"

"Well, you see, it should've been obvious. Nature reacts to Kari's feelings and emotions. Sometimes even thoughts" Kakashi explained, and Tsunami stayed silent in thought. "So, that's why the flowers died last night when she got upset" Tsunami muttered, and Kakashi nodded.

"Well, if she's happy, plants, and even animals bloom and are cheerful in return" Kakashi smiled, and Tsunami nodded in agreement before she got cooking for the rest of the team.

After about 20 minutes, Sasuke walked into the kitchen and silently sat down.

"I take it that I'm the second one awake again?" He said in a rather arrogant tone, smirking as he waited for an answer from his teacher. Sasuke knew the answer, he just liked being called 'first' or 'best' or 'earliest' all the time.

Kakashi just sighed, sick of his egotistical attitude.

"Actually, you are the third one awake. If I count Naruto, you are the fourth" Kakashi just said simply without looking at the Uchiha. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. That wasn't right. _He _was the one that was the perfect early bird. _He _was the one that was better than everyone. How did this happen?

"Sakura and Naruto aren't early birds. Is it that new kid again?" Sasuke asked, and Kakashi sighed.

"She has a name you know" Kakashi stated, but Sasuke didn't answer that one.

"I said, did the new kid wake up first, and give me a reason why" Sasuke gritted through his teeth. Kakashi just shrugged.

"She had to get some chores done" He replied simply, leaving Sasuke dumbfounded.

In the forest, Kari ran through the trees, and as she landed in a small clearing, she sat herself down and pulled out the same white pouch she grabbed earlier. Pulling out a few hard brown seeds, she did a hand sign, and a small section of the long grass shrunk away and turned into a small patch of moist soil. Planting the seeds, she placed a couple of drops of water from her canteen and smiled to herself as the small seeds suddenly sprouted and bloomed into flowers. She looked to her left, and Haku's memorial was still surrounded by blooming lilies.

"Look after these ones alright Haku-nii?" She said out loud, and a cool breeze suddenly blew, blowing through her hair and she closed her eyes as the wind seemed to embrace her. She opened her eyes as the wind died down, and she turned back to the memorial.

"I'll take that as a yes" She giggled and got up, put the berry pouch away and ran back to Tazuna's house.

Sasuke was sitting at the kitchen table, eating his fish and rice that went with it slowly. Kakashi sat next to him, and they both turned around as they heard the front door open. Kari walked in with half an Onigiri hanging out of her mouth, and she dropped her bag next to the door and kicked her shoes off before walking over to the table and sitting on the other side of Kakashi. Sasuke glared at her, but she didn't take notice of his actions and sat down, finishing off her food.

"You got it done?" Kakashi asked, and she nodded as she took another nibble from her rice ball. Sasuke just huffed and glared at her again as he continued to eat his food.

It wasn't really noticeable, but the team had been there for 3 days. There weren't many sights or reports of bandits after Kakashi's 'night patrol', but to stay safe, Kakashi would want to stay another day longer.

Naruto had to stay at the house and Help Tsunami and the others arrange and tidy up the house, while Sasuke, Kari and Sakura went into the woods with Kakashi.

"Alright then, Kari, I would like you to just 'scout' around the village and forest for any disturbances. I highly doubt there will be any, but make sure anyway" Kakashi announced, and Kari nodded, and pulled her ninja gear out of her bag and got ready to head off.

"To keep it safe, even though you are a good scout, Sasuke, Sakura, which one of you would like to go with her?" Kakashi asked, and looked over at the other 2 genin. Sasuke grunted and turned away.

"I've got training to do" He said, and Kakashi sighed, expecting a comment like that from him. He turned to Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have to get some training to get done too" She twiddled her fingers, and walked over to the tree to avoid any more questions. Sakura didn't really mind going, it was the fact that she _didn't know _how to scout properly, and didn't want to get embarrassed by her second rival. Kakashi shook his head with a sigh.

"I told you they hate me..." She hissed at her sensei, but the other genin didn't hear. Kakashi just shrugged. He couldn't do anything about that.

"Kari, looks like you'll be on your own" Kakashi just answered, and Kari nodded, and headed off as she bolted through the trees.

Kakashi didn't want to get on the bad sides of Sasuke and Sakura, so he kept his mouth shut and sat by a tree an read the book as he watched them train.

(uneventful for 2 hours, skip!!!)++++++++++++++

The training was rather basic for Sasuke, practicing to run up trees, while Sakura just did the same, and deliberately stuffed up a few times so she wouldn't be sent off to help Naruto.

"I thought that the new kid's task was to scout?" Sasuke suddenly spoke out as he jumped down from the tree. Sakura thought for a moment and nodded with agreement.

"Well, Kari knows how to scout properly, so she might be taking every bit of detail in the village" Kakashi answered with a smile.

"But, Kakashi-sensei, the village is only small, and there isn't a lot of forest around here either" Sakura added to Sasuke's point, and Kakashi paused before answering again.

"She might be taking her time" Kakashi sighed and looked down at his book. Sasuke just sighed and shook his head before he got back to running up trees. Kakashi then thought about their little conversation, and then looked over to the trees with concern.

_'But, even if she is taking time and detail, this is still __**way **__too long for her just to look around a few perimeters' _He thought, a little worried about the girl. Without worrying himself any further, he got back to his book.

It only took about another 20 minutes of silence until a crack of a twig and a sway of a branch caught their attention. Sasuke smirked, and then wiped the back of his neck as he looked at the markings he left on the training tree with his kunai.

"It is about time that Mrs. High and Mighty got back from her little-" He shut his mouth instantly as he looked at Kari who was staggering into the clearing, covered in wounds.

"Kari!" Kakashi suddenly screamed, and ran over to her. The girl dropped onto her hands and knees, coughing up a mouthful of blood, and panting as she tried to get a hold of her breathing.

"Wh-What happened?!" he stuttered out, waiting for a response, but she was really exhausted and weak.

"He... He foun -" She stopped, and collapsed completely and coughed up another mouthful of blood before passing out. Kakashi looked at her with panic, and then looked at the other 2 shocked 'teammates' before looking back at the wounded girl.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, and then looked down as they felt a wave of guilt wash over them. They were selfish, and refused to help her which resulted in this. They slowly began to walk over to their sensei and 'teammate'.

Just before Sakura could ask what happened, something, (or rather someone) suddenly burst from the trees, dressed in brown with a brown heavy cloak with a gas mask looking thing over his face, and ragged black hair. He looked heavily padded and armoured, but seemed to be moving really fast despite the weight he was carrying.

"There she is!!!" He screamed and his voice a deep, rasping kind. He pulled out a jagged katana out of a holster which was supposedly on his back and brought it down at the same speed he was falling and attempted to hit Kari with it, but Kakashi quickly grabbed her and leapt out of the way. Sasuke and Sakura dodged the attack, and Sasuke threw a shuriken at the attacker, but the weapon simply bounced off his body as if it was a simple little twig.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke growled, and stepped back.

Kakashi tried to run over and regroup with his other students, but the attacker suddenly threw a few exploding kunai in his path to prevent him from moving any further. Kakashi quickly placed Kari down on the ground away from the attacker, and defended another round of shuriken thrown by the attacker.

"What the hell are you doing _HERE_?!?!" Kakashi screamed, arming himself with a kunai and defensively stancing in front of Kari.

"What a stupid question for _you _to be asking Kakashi!" The attacker growled, and held the katana firmly.

"Yeah, but how did you find her?!" Kakashi screamed out again, ready to fight, but the attacker suddenly began to laugh, an evil deep laugh that sounded really freaky.

"You didn't really keep a good eye on her did you Kakashi... You let her get a little too _emotionally comfortable_" The attacker laughed, and took a step forward. Kakashi tensed, worried if he would be able to hold this freak off.

"But-"

"A spike of her happiness was enough for my beautiful bugs to find her, and thus, that led me to her" The assassin growled again, and held out a hand. A huge spider/scorpion insect crawled onto his hand, and it was covered in a type of liquid. It hissed, extended its claws, and it looked **hideous**. Scorpion and spider crossbreed, but looked uglier than both. Sakura felt her stomach lurch, and covered her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up.

"But barging into a group of skilled ninja just to get to her? That is a little stupid. Right Senshu?" Kakashi said in a joking tone, but he was actually really serious and tense at the moment.

_'Is he an Aburame?' _Sasuke thought, arming himself with a kunai, and frowned as he finally heard the attacker's name.

"I was so excited about finally killing that girl, I wasn't thinking about my surroundings" Senshu smirked, and tightened his grip on the katana. Sasuke and Sakura gasped, and looked at Kari, who was seriously wounded.

_'I thought she was just wounded from a fight. But he was actually trying to __**kill **__her?' _Sakura thought, and felt her knees tremble.

"But, since you are all watching, I might as well fulfil my goal now!!!" Senshu screamed, and ran at Kakashi. Kakashi noticed his inhumane speed, and charged forward, making sure he wouldn't get any closer.

"Stay with Kari!" Kakashi called out to Sasuke and Sakura, and they obeyed him immediately (normally they argued before listening) and ran over to their wounded Teammate.

Kakashi did his best to hold him off, but Senshu's determination to win a battle would overcome anyone. Sending the assassin flying back, it bought Kakashi enough time to summon his Ninken (ninja dogs), and charge a Chidori.

Sasuke and Sakura knelt by Kari, and only watched as the electricity gathered in Kakashi's hand, and the dogs did their best to attack Senshu.

"Damn you Kakashi, always finding support... Next time, **she **will be the one coming to **me**" Senshu growled, cut on the arm, and in a blink of an eye, disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi let the electricity die down, and his dogs disappeared as he put the scroll away.

He put his headband back over his Sharingan, and took a moment to rest before he walked over to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Come on, we better get her back to the house"

Sasuke quickly opened the door and Kakashi rushed in with Kari in his arms. Tsunami nearly screamed when she saw Kari in that state, but did the next best thing and led them upstairs to the room.

Kakashi rushed into the free room and lay her down on the mat and took the bandages and cloths from Tsunami, Sasuke and Sakura following him inside.

Kakashi didn't hesitate in taking her shirt off, and Sasuke and Sakura were surprised that he was comfortable doing that.

"Guys, you better leave" Kakashi stated as he began cleaning the deep stab wounds on Kari's arm and stomach, but they didn't move.

"No, it was our fault this happened sensei. We aren't leaving now" Sakura argued, and Akashi just sighed. He didn't have time to argue, so he let them be. Tsunami rushed over with a bowl of water, and Kakashi dipped the bloody cloths into it as he cleaned them and then took the antiseptic from the first aid bag that Sakura carried. He dipped a small bit of cloth into the bottle, and gently pressed the chemical against the wound. Sasuke noticed Kari's face twist in pain, but after a while, her expression relaxed.

"Kakashi-sensei, was that man an Aburame?" Sasuke suddenly asked getting his sensei by surprise. Kakashi looked at him and shook his head.

"He may use bugs, but he is a very twisted man. He calls himself Senshu, a bug tyrant that followed Orochimaru's ways. He experimented and mutated bugs, for his own purposes. One of them, dominating villages and countries" Kakashi answered, and Sasuke thought about the assassin.

"So, why was he trying to kill the new ki-...? I mean Kari?" Sasuke continued, and Kakashi looked at him. That was the first time Sasuke called her by her name. Maybe his thoughts towards Kari were beginning to change.

"He has been trying to do so for several years now. All because he wants to be 'the one to kill the final Konseigo'" Kakashi answered the question, and made it look like he was busy so Sakura and Sasuke wouldn't disturb him.

Kakashi wrapped the wounds on her arms and legs with bandages, but left the wound on her stomach uncovered and draped a cloth over it instead.

"Keep an eye on her, I have to get my bag" Kakashi asked, and the two of them nodded and watched their teacher head out the door.

He returned quickly with a small blue bottle, and dabbed a bit of its contents onto a cloth and slowly wiped it over the wound. Sakura looked at the bottle, then at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's that? It doesn't looks like any antibiotics I've seen" Sakura asked, curious.

"Kari is somewhat different to you guys, and her body needs _stronger _medicine and medicine than a normal person would" He answered quickly and got back to tending to Kari's wounds.

"Well, now We'll have to wait for it to heal" Kakashi finished cleaning up her wounds and leant back to sit down. He crossed his legs, and placed all of the bloody cloths into the bin.

"Will she be alright?" Sakura asked, not trying to sound too sympathetic. Kakashi gave her a smile.

"She'll be fine"

An hour had passed, but Kari still didn't wake up.

"Shouldn't she be gaining her conscience now?" Sakura asked as a matter-of-factly. Kakashi took notice of her concern, and leant forward, looking at Kari's face. He pressed his ear on her shoulder, and then his expression tensed even more.

"There is no chakra flow in her body" he said in a concerned tone, and then placed his hand on her forehead.

"She's heating up" He added, and then Sakura and Sasuke suddenly began to get worried. Tsunami entered the room with a bowl of cold water, but that didn't make much of a difference.

"Is it a fever?" Tsunami asked, wringing out the cloth and placing it on Kari's forehead.

"No, Kari's immune system isn't affected by colds or sicknesses as such" Kakashi explained to her, and when he lifted the cloth from her stomach wound, and noticed that it hadn't healed. Of course, since there was no chakra flow.

Tsunami left the room and closed the door behind her. Kakashi gasped when he realized.

_'What a sneak! __Using that on her!'_He mentally screamed to himself.

"Sasuke, Sakura, better if you leave now"

"Why? We've stayed before, and we'll stay now!" Sasuke argued. Kakashi sighed. They are so hard to reason with.

"Well, if you get sick, don't blame me" He finalised and slowly lifted the cloth off, revealing the open wound.

Kakashi then took his gloves off, tossing them aside. Sakura nearly passed out at his next action.

Placing his left fingers on either side of the cut, Kakashi then pressed the fingers on his other hand _into _the wound. Sasuke tried not to look away, but Sakura already looked light headed.

Kakashi then slowly fished his fingers inside the wound, and blood began to cover his hands, but he had to do this. He moved them around, looking for something, and suddenly stopped when he came to a halt.

Slowly fiddling at a particular spot, he pinched something, and then slowly removed his fingers from the cut, and held a small bug between his fingers. It was covered in Kari's blood, but was an obvious green colour. Kakashi pulled a small vial out of his bag and tossed it in, and sealed the lid so it wouldn't escape.

"That's the problem done" Kakashi sighed finally and looked over at Kari as she slowly began to wake up.

"I... Is he gone?" She Whispered quietly, and tried to sit up but Kakashi pushed her down again.

"Yes, Senshu's gone. You need rest, because we are heading back home in the morning" Kakashi smiled, and with no more protest, Kari went to sleep.

* * *

Well, I know that the first part of it was boring, and I bet that most of you would've found the whole chapter boring... Sorry, but I had to get most of the explanations of Kari's 'issues' and 'problems' here.

Well, I know that most of you might be bored by the storyline by now, but I really need to get this idea off my chest. And, whether you like it or not, I'll finish it!

If there are any questions, ask me, and I'll answer them for you.


	4. Working things out with a challenge

**Chapter 4!!!!!!!!**

Alright, now that all (or 99) of the explaining is done, the story will be a little less 'boring' as you may say. This chapter, it skips right to the part where they get home back to Konoha, and Kari is fixed up and is currently at home.

It may seem that I am bashing my own OC, but I'm not! The bashings are part of reasons of how she gets friends, and the bashings lead into the more complicated parts of the story. I don't mean to bash you Kari!!!

* * *

**Working things out**** with a challenge**

The mission was a success, mostly, but the attack on Kari got the Team a little shaken up. When it was reported to Tsunade and Jiraiya, they panicked even more, but as villagers heard, they complained on why she wasn't dead.

Naruto had been staying at Kari's place for a few days to keep an eye on her while she was recovering from the wounds. Kakashi wondered why Naruto offered, but it was rather obvious since Naruto was Kari's only friend.

* * *

Kari sat up slowly in her bed, and rubbed her eyes. She looked down at the bandages on her stomach, and only sighed as she poked it and flinched.

_'Kai? You said it would be healed in the morning!' _

_**'Sorry Kari, but I'm not really thinking about doing that. **__**You'll have to put up with it.'**_

_'Idiot'_

_**'Moron'**_

Kari sighed. She wasn't in the mood to argue with the dragon, and wasn't planning to either. She slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, splashing her face with water so she would wake up properly.

A knock at her door caught her attention.

"Who is it?"

"It's me"

Kari recognised the voice, being her teacher. Heading for the door, she opened it and Kakashi was standing there with a casual look on his face.

"Ready to go?" He asked with a smile. Kari gave him the 'wait' signal and quickly ran to her room to get dressed and grab her ninja gear. She came back shortly after and closed the door behind her, and walked with Kakashi to the Team 7 meeting place.

* * *

"Why does Kakashi sensei have to be so late?!" Sakura moaned.

Sasuke was leaning against the railing, and Naruto was staring at the water. Sakura just stood in between both of them, complaining.

"Get used to it, he's been late all the time" Naruto just stated, but Sakura ignored him and continued to moan.

Just as Naruto was about to start an argument with Sasuke for no reason, Kakashi appeared at the end of the bridge with Kari by his side. Normally, Sasuke would make a smart comment about her, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Alright team, there have been a change of plans for the week" Kakashi announced, and began to walk off. Instinctively, the team followed him. Even Kari was confused.

Kakashi led them to the rooftops and then asked them all to be seated.

"Lately, our teamwork is really out of whack. So, to try and fix that, I am going to give you a challenge" Kakashi said simply and immediately, the team began to moan. Kari just listened quietly.

"The challenge is simple" Kakashi walked to the edge of the rooftop, and then pointed to the rooftops across the street, that was about 15 metres away.

"You have to get from this rooftop that we're on now, to the rooftop there in one smooth movement" Kakashi smiled. The team fell over themselves with shock.

"Is that it?" Sakura asked, picking herself up off the floor. Kakashi nodded.

"I'll solve it" She announced and then looked around. A small overpass could be seen to the left, and she ran over to it. She ran across the bridge smoothly, trying not to move her body too much.

She got to the other side and bowed.

"There you go sensei!" Sakura yelled out confidently with a smile, but Kakashi sighed.

"Running makes you do _several _movements Sakura. I need _one_." Kakashi called out, and he saw her crouch over in defeat, and she dragged her feet as she walked back to the group. Sasuke thought for a moment, and then thought of something.

"How about this?" He stated before running to the edge of the roof, and kicking off the edge of the tiles, he launched himself considerably high into the air, and landed gracefully at the other roof.

"You're so smart Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura squealed, applauding him and bouncing around on her toes with a blush tinted across her cheeks, but Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Sasuke, I said one _smooth _movement. Your jump was too bumpy and rushed" Kakashi sighed, and Sasuke frowned. He was never wrong before, so how could his solution to this challenge be incorrect?

"Alright, since this is rather difficult for you, I will be giving you one week to come up with a solution" Kakashi smiled, and began to walk off.

"Wait sensei! How are we going to do this if we don't get help from you?!" Sakura called out, cupping her hands around her mouth as she called out to him."Well, because _I _can't really help you out with this one. Help each other, ask your _friends_" Kakashi smiled, and then continued his way down the stairs and through the street. Kari glanced at the team, and quickly took after her 'handler'.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why the hell are you giving them this whacky job?" Kari asked, hissing slightly and placing her hands on her hips.

The said teacher lowered his book and looked down at his student.

"Because, this is a chance for them to talk to you" Kakashi answered but Kari huffed.

"They hate me enough already, leave it at that!"

"Naruto doesn't hate you"

"Well, apart from him, but I doubt that he'll ask me for help!" Kari stopped there and looked back onto the distant roof where the team were still discussing the issue.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see"

"No! I can't put up with their attitude anymore! It was a stupid idea putting me with them!"

"Would you rather go back to the monthly memory wiping?"

Kari suddenly shut up as soon as she heard that, and then looked down at the ground. Kakashi suddenly felt guilty, threatening her with a very disturbing option. He knelt down to her height and looked at her suddenly upset expression.

"Kari, I specifically asked to do this to avoid that erasing process. The village elder said that if this doesn't work, you will have to go back to Tsunade every month" Kakashi spoke quietly, but Kari didn't respond.

"Look, I know it's hard for you to suppress your feelings and control yourself, but that is the only way you will be allowed to go about without having to go to Tsunade every month" Kakashi spoke a little gentler, and he could see Kari's expression relax.

"Fine. For you, I'll try" Kari whispered quietly, and turned around, and walked off. Kakashi sighed and watched her until she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"You gave them that sort of challenge like that?" Tsunade asked, looking up at the grey haired ninja with a raised eyebrow. Jiraiya stood leaning against the wall nearby at the back of the room, and when he heard them begin the conversation, he walked over.

"Well, that was one of my only options. Apart from Naruto, they won't even look at Kari. Sasuke won't even call her by her name" Kakashi sighed, and took a seat next to Tsunade as he put his Icha Icha book back into the front pocket of his vest.

"Well, that is a good choice actually. Kari is the only one that would know the practical solution to that" Jiraiya smiled, but Tsunade raised the other eyebrow. She didn't know Kari that well, but Jiraiya knew her considerably well because he helped 'handle' her with Kakashi when she was younger. She wasn't the nice calm person she is now back then.

"What do you two mean?"

"Well, Kari is constantly targeted by Senshu, Akatsuki, and Orochimaru right?" Jiraiya started, and Tsunade nodded, since she knew that.

"Since they continually attempted attacks and ambushes on her, she 'created' ways to cope with their attacks" Kakashi smiled.

"If they are just ways, then we should know about them. All Shinobi are capable of learning these" Tsunade cut in, but Jiraiya raised a hand telling her to stop.

"Well, Kari's ways are rather _difficult _for some people to even cope with. Because she is a Konseigo, all natural traits such as balance, speed, and chakra are immediate instincts for her. Whereas a normal Shinobi must constantly practice and train to hone their skills to perfect those" Kakashi explained and Tsunade listened quietly.

"When you say 'methods', what do mean by those?"

* * *

Kari walked along the rooftops slowly, making her way to the taller buildings on the way.

"They all hate me, but Naruto is a one man sort of guy, so he won't ask." She began to mumble to herself.

"Also, even if they do ask, I highly doubt that they will listen to me, or believe me" She continued to go against herself, but still continued towards the highest buildings.

_**Down in the streets near the training ring...**_

Rock Lee, the hot blooded ninja in the village was training hard, using straw dummies as 'opponents' and also using stunted logs to practice dodging moves and striking from different directions.

He looked around the area, and then looked at the flyers that had been pasted on the building. He also noticed that the flyers had been thrown all over the wall of the building right up to the top. The training ring was below the tallest building in the village.

"Some people must be desperate" He muttered to himself, taking a few minutes to rest before he got back to his training.

As he got to the major part of his training, practicing some taijutsu combos and all that, he stopped when he heard a grinding noise. He stopped, and narrowed his eyes as he listened carefully, but it wasn't an ear splitting, spine tingling grinding.

The grinding smoother and softer than normal.

He noticed that it was coming closer, and whipped around with caution as he jumped slightly.

He widened his eyes as he saw a girl with long black hair dressed in dark clothes, gliding gracefully and smoothly overhead.

_'Is she flying?' _He thought with curiosity, but shook his head as he noticed that she was gliding along a cable. He gaped at the girl, who was obviously Kari, with amazement, never seeing an action such as that before, and she was doing it so _perfectly_.

He noticed a glint from her forehead, and when he quickly looked closer, it was a headband. The girl was a ninja.

He couldn't help but stare at her with wonder and awe as she gracefully glided over him, over the streets, and he was even more impressed when she easily stayed on the cable as it got to corners. She even corkscrewed a few times around the cable she was on to avoid obstacles. He continued to watch until she disappeared over the taller buildings which cut his sight.

"What a show of grace, control and skill!" He called out, not caring if someone could hear him. His eyes flamed up and he smiled, suddenly determined.

"I must meet her!!!"

* * *

Kari came close to the end of the cable, and with a smirk, she leapt off a little early, and landed gracefully on the rooftop. She looked behind her, and was kind of proud to have cleared so much area in such a short time.

"It's been ages since I've done that..." She muttered quietly to herself, and leapt off the building and walked through the deserted alleys of the streets of Konoha.

She preferred walking around like this, because she didn't draw attention to herself and no-one could really see her, so she didn't have to put up with any threats, insults, or even the occasional bashings and minor attacks from a few villagers.

She walked past a small store, and her face suddenly twisted at the smell of strong scent of savoury noodles. She hated ramen, it just didn't really suit her. She ate it every now and then with her brother, but he always finished her food.

"Old Man!!! Another one please! Miso with extra pork!!!"

Kari raised an eyebrow and turned to the direction of the noise, which was coming from the store. She could immediately tell who it was, especially with the loudness of it. She walked along the side of the ramen shop and peered inside, only to see Naruto finishing his 5th bowl of ramen. She sighed, and walked in, and looked around. The place hadn't really changed to when her brother used to take her here.

"Kari! Do you want to join me?!" Naruto frantically screamed out with a mouth full of noodles. Seeing him like that made her hate the stuff even more.

"N-No thanks Naruto, I'll pass" She raised her hands up in front of her and pushed the bowl of Noodles away that Naruto was shoving towards her face.

She stood next to Naruto, and nearly felt sick at the rate he was going through the large servings, and the bowls kept stacking higher and higher. "I better go" She quickly spoke, but the blonde didn't hear since he was so busy eating his 10th bowl. Before getting the urge to feel sick on her teammate, she quickly bolted out of the store, and was about to run down the street to the right when she suddenly whacked into something. Stumbling back and rubbing her nose which was now red after getting hit, she opened her eyes and wasn't really surprised to see the Uchiha there.

"Watch where you're going!" He spat, and brushed the invisible dirt from his shirt. Kari opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again to prevent any more conflicts.

"Sorry..."

That was all she said before she walked around him and hurried down the street. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and turned to watch her leave.

_'Was I a little too mean?' _Sasuke shook off the thought. No. He was an Uchiha, and he was never _too _cruel or selfish. (Although in Sasuke's case he is a little more egotistical than a normal Uchiha would be)

* * *

Sasuke walked through the streets, and immediately flinched at the sound of giggling and whispers behind his back. He turned around, and a small group of Genin girls were huddled near a stand, and stared and pointed at him. He simply shrugged them off, and continued to walk on, still thinking about the solution to the problem.

He walked on his common route, through the main street, and turned off to walk along the waterway. He got up on the bridge, and then heard some hysterical laughter with a few thuds, probably from someone getting hit. He looked toward the noise and noticed about 6 older teenage boys, probably 16-17 judging from their voice depth and height, laughing and hitting something.

"Take that you freak!"

"You should be fighting back! What is wrong? Too dumb an animal to hit a superior?!"

One of the taller, brown haired boys suddenly swung a foot back, and kicked whatever it was hard, and he heard a gasp from the victim. Then, the other tall dark haired boy leant forward to grab something. The group of boy's parted and Sasuke gasped as he noticed Kari was in their grasp. She looked upset, and frail, but apart from that, she tried to keep a straight face.

"You know how to swim?" The boy laughed, and pushed Kari towards the water.

"You could be a decent fishing rod!" Another boy piped in, and grabbed her hair, pulling it roughly. Sasuke was a little shocked, but didn't move and watched as the beatings continued. But, out of the whole time, Kari didn't react and hit them back. The boys weren't ninja's, but they were being quite cocky and were picking on a regulated _ninja_.

_'Why isn't she fighting back? How do they have the nerve to do that? __To a __**girl**__?'_Multiple questions ran through his head, but the ones that were more annoying were 'should I go help her' or 'should I tell someone', but, if he did help, then some people would think that he either liked her or was on her side. Sasuke didn't like following the ways of other people, but for some reason this was different. To him anyway.

"Animals should be able to swim right?" One of the other boys asked stupidly, and they all laughed as they pushed her towards the edge roughly, and only to get pulled back by the hair again.

Kari didn't react, and made no noises apart from gasps whenever they hit her. Sasuke suddenly felt his stomach flip when he looked at the state Kari was in.

"The scene is so wrong I feel sick..." Sasuke muttered, but that wasn't the reason he felt that way...

Again, another boy kicked her in the side, and she tried to move around, but their grip on her hair prevented her from doing so.

"This village is for _humans _and _ninjas_. There is no place for a filthy hybrid like you!!!" the oldest boy yelled out over their chants.

The one that just spoke stepped forwards, grabbed Kari's shoulders and kneed her hard in the stomach, and Sasuke gasped as he noticed her cough up a mouthful of blood. The blood that came out suddenly spread on the boys white shirt, and when he saw it, he flamed and slapped her across the face.

"How dare you get your filthy blood on me you little Bitch!" He roared, punched her across the jaw, and as she stumbled, pulled at her hair and kicked her in the stomach before she fell down into the river. Sasuke suddenly felt furious. He watched the boys spit at her, but Kari submerged her head under the water to avoid getting any saliva getting on her. Tears slowly welled up in her eyes, but she fought them back and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, ignoring the blood that trailed down her chin.

She heard footsteps, and flinched as she felt someones presence. She brought her hands up in front of her to protect herself, but no hits came. She opened her eyes and noticed that the elite Uchiha was standing above her on the bridge, holding out a hand.

"Why didn't you fight back?" He asked with a neutral tone, but she could sense the curiosity and pity in his tone.

"I bet you enjoyed that..." She muttered, ignoring his hand and pulling herself on top of the water before walking to the bank and stepping off the water, leaning over slightly and flinched as she placed her hand on the bruise on her stomach. Several cuts covered her arm, and the bandage on her upper left arm was close to falling off. Sasuke spied a black marking but as soon as she noticed him looking she quickly tied it up again.

"Where'd the cuts come from?" He asked, looking at the deep cuts on her arms and shoulders, some even on her legs.

"One of them had a kunai..." She muttered, and limped slightly. Sasuke suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him, which was unusual, because the Uchiha's were _never _guilty.

"Kari, you should get those looked at"

"Why do you care?" Kari suddenly asked him, leaving the Uchiha stuck on the spot, since he didn't know how to answer.

"Kari, I just saw you get beaten up by a group of older kids"

"You watched but didn't act?" Kari asked him another question, and he felt another wave of guilt wash over him again. She was right. He watched, and did only that, nothing else.

"Look, you should be worried about the challenge Kakashi-sensei gave you. I don't need anyone else's pity"

"I was only trying to help-"

"Well, you can help by not telling anyone about this!" Kari finalised, and turned around, walking off with irregular steps, and jumping onto the buildings before darting off, leaving the Uchiha standing there, confused and feeling a little pressured over the decisions he should make over what he just saw.

* * *

Naruto left the ramen store, and headed to the park. He asked to meet Kari there, and he had almost forgotten about it. After he payed, a number of 15 bowls of ramen piled at his seat, and he ignored the weird look of the next customer that came in as he ran off.

He arrived at the park quite quickly, despite his full stomach, and saw Kari there with a medic's bag and she was patching herself up.

"Hey Kari-chan!!!" Naruto ran over, and just as he was about to take a seat, a strong gust of wind blew into the area and Naruto jumped when he saw Rock Lee standing there.

"Fuzzy brows?"

"Young Miss, I was very lucky to witness your performance of beauty, skill, and grace back there" Lee ignored Naruto, and walked over to Kari. Kari looked at him.

She didn't know how to react, if this guy was only randomly saying good things to get on her good side, or he was actually trying to be nice to her.

"Wha?" Kari didn't really get the vocabulary through either. He said it so formally, she couldn't get the words straight.

"The way you gracefully glided overhead on those thin cables... PLEASE TEACH ME!!!" He started formal, but then he suddenly dropped to his knees and was begging. Naruto suddenly got interested into what was going on.

"Gliding?" Naruto asked, thinking up some bogus images in his head.

"Well, yeah, the solution of the challenge was that you all spoke to me, and I could teach you how to zipline" Kari said with a weak smile, slightly scratching her head and tilting it to the side.

"Ziplining?"

* * *

Oh no! Kari got bashed! To be honest to you readers, it actually happens quite often, but this is the first time it was witnessed by someone she knew. Not even Kakashi or Jiraiya knew about it!

Well, yeah, I got the Zipline idea from the XBOX 360 game, but apart from the actual thing, I just made up the name, and I also made up the 'how to zipline' method thing in the next chapter.

Well, it may seem that Sasuke is starting to 'soften up' on Kari eh? But, now that Lee has met Kari, then Lee's team meets Kari, then Hiashi discovers she's still alive... All hell breaks loose...

If there are any questions? TELL ME!!! In the reviews, I'll answer!!!


	5. The Art of Ziplining!

**Chapter 5**

This chapter will be shorter than all my other ones, because this chapter just basically explains the method and basics to 'Ziplining'.

Sort of the 'how to' section of this story.

* * *

**The art of Ziplining!!!**

"Yeah, Ziplining is just the process in which you use your chakra to travel along a suitable length of rope or cable" Kari said briefly, but Naruto's face dropped. Kari sighed. He was too dumb to understand that.

"You can glide and slide along wires and cables" Kari just stated it a little simpler, and Naruto nodded.

"So, how do you do it?" Lee asked, and looked towards the girl that he was now claiming as his teacher.

"Uh, you know how to walk on water right?" Kari asked, and they both nodded.

"Lee, this isn't a jutsu, so you will be able to do it" Kari assured him and he sighed with relief. Being a hot blooded ninja is rather difficult.

"Just concentrate your chakra to your feet like you normally would when you walk on water, but instead of a flowing your chakra _out _of your feet to keep afloat, you have to flow your chakra _around _the sole of our feet in a circular motion" Kari explained, and showed them with her own foot.

She sat on the bench and lifted her foot, and they looked at the bottom of her ninja sandal closely. She focused some chakra, and they could clearly see the blue colouring circling the sole of her foot, looking like a whirlpool.

"So, that's all?" Naruto asked, still staring at her foot with interest.

"Sort of. You also need to be able to balance on the thinnest of wires to be able to do this properly" Kari added as-a-matter-of-factly. Naruto huffed. When it came to balance and tranquil, Naruto _sucked_.

"I think this is all stupid! There is no way that anyone can _glide _on a super thin rope, or on a cable. It's just insane!!!" Naruto yelled out, waving his arms about and sitting himself on the bench.

"Naruto-kun! It's true! I saw her do it earlier!" Lee defended her but Naruto just stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry. Lee flamed, but Kari didn't really care.

"Believe what you want Naruto..." Kari just sighed and put her foot down, and continued to bandage the few cuts on her knees. Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at the now neutral expression on Kari's face. He was still wondering, if she should believe her or not. Lee looked quite serious though, maybe he was telling the truth.

_'I got to see this for myself...' _A large sheepish grin appeared on Naruto's face as he looked at Kari. Lee was watching Kari carefully, but was also trying to focus his chakra into his feet the way Kari explained earlier. Kari was still dabbing topical med onto her bruises and bandaging her cuts.

After she finished with her arms and legs, she unzipped her shirt, and a faint red crept across Naruto's cheeks, but he shook it off. Kari unzipped her shirt fully, and opened it up before squeezing some more topical med onto her fingers and rubbing it over the multiple bruises on her stomach and sides. Naruto suddenly sniggered as soon as he got an idea.

Kari got a small patch, and was about to reach to her side when her shirt was suddenly taken off her. She whipped around and noticed Naruto waving her shirt in the air with a huge toothy grin on his face, laughing his head off.

"Naruto!! What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!" Kari screamed out. Her face suddenly turned a dark red with embarrassment, noticing that she had no shirt.

"What's your problem? You've still got your undervest on!!!" Naruto screamed out laughing.

"YOU HAVE SERIOUS ISSUES NARUTO!!!" Kari screamed out, covering herself. She wore a crop top with a thin mesh vest over her stomach, leaving her feeling (and was) rather exposed.

"At least your chest is covered!!!" Naruto screamed out again. Kari's face darkened in colour (if that was possible) and she began to scream insults at Naruto.

"If you want your clothes back, you'll have to get it!!!" Naruto screamed out, and laughed hysterically as he began to run off.

"Damn it, I can't run properly after earlier..." Kari muttered to herself, and Lee noticed her attitude suddenly dishearten.

"Don't worry Kari-san, I'll get it back for you" Lee saluted, and ran after the blonde. Kari looked at the bobbed haired ninja, and noticed a team of Genin walking towards her. One looked like a dog, another had bugs on his arms, and the only girl looked as if she was shrinking away to herself.

"Damn you Naruto..." Kari gritted her teeth, and quickly took off after Lee, not wanting to be embarrassed on the spot, and not wanting to be found by any other people.

* * *

"Naruto-kun! Please get back here and return that!" Lee yelled out, following the blond run through the streets, but stopped when Naruto suddenly disappeared into a very large crowd.

Kari quickly caught up with him, and she was panting, and then looked at Lee.

"What's wrong Lee?"

"There is a rehearsal for the Academy graduate ceremony tomorrow, and people are getting the place ready for the festival" Lee sighed. "The crowd is too big to push through"

Kari looked at the amount of people, and they all gave her shocked, disgusted looks as soon as they looked at her, especially the way she was 'dressed'. Ignoring their evil glares, she looked along the buildings, and the above her, and she smiled when she noticed the multitude of cables. A few were tangled, but she noticed a really long one that had slender curves and turns at the poles.

"No need to push through" Kari assured him, and jumped onto the building. She looked around and stood at the start of a cable, and peered into the mass of bobbing heads for a blond spiky head. She spotted it, running quickly, swerving in and out of stands, and dashing around them.

"Give my shirt back NARUTO!!!"

She jumped onto the cable and immediately zipped along it.

"Haha! No way she'll find her way through that crowd!!!" Naruto began to laugh again, still clinging onto Kari's dark shirt while he weaved around the villagers.

"NARUTO!!!"

Naruto recognized the voice, and raised an eyebrow. He looked behind him as he continued to run, and his eyes widened with surprise as he noticed Kari _gliding _on the cable.

"Damn it! You _can _glide!"

"I told you before but you didn't listen! Now give me my shirt back!!!"

"See if you can speed up!!!"

Kari growled at his stubbornness, and crouched down a little lower, and her speed picked up as she took a 'streamline' type of stance. As she came across a flag or pole, she was forced to twist around the wire, but not once did she slow down. She ignored the odd comments from the people that could see (and hear) her from down below, and jumped onto other cables every now and then.

She stayed close on Naruto's tail, who seemed to be getting frustrated with the chase.

Naruto got a little _too _frustrated, and began to carelessly dart through the street, and as he turned a corner, he smashed into something. The collision was very sudden and quite a hard impact, whatever Naruto crashed into fell over too.

Dizzy, Naruto opened his eyes and noticed that he bumped into his rival.

"How many people are you going to bump into me today?!?!" He yelled, brushing himself off. Naruto frowned but then he slightly freaked when Sasuke spied what he was holding. It took Sasuke a moment, but his eyes widened with shock when he realised what the black fabric was.

"Is that Kari's shirt?!" Sasuke raised his voice, and Naruto just smiled and scratched his head, trying to think up some lie or excuse.

"Eh, uh... well"

"NARUTO!!!"

The two boys turned around, and a deep red blush suddenly flamed onto Sasuke's cheeks when he saw Kari like that. She jumped down and snatched the shirt before turning around so her back was towards them.

Sasuke quickly shook the blush off, and Naruto was about to start laughing the problem off when a hard whack hit him in the back of the head.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT! NOT ONLY THAT, YOU ARE A PERV TOO!!!"

Kari turned away from them again, and slid her shirt back on, and zipping up the front before brushing it off and turning towards the stupid blonde.

"Why did you even do that?!"

"I knew you would come after me if I had your clothes so I ran with it so I could see the Ziplining thing for myself!!!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I COULD! LEE SAID SO TOO!!!"

"But I like to see things anyway!!!"

The two loud ones glared at each other for a moment before Naruto just fell onto his back, rolling on the floor, laughing.

"But you should've seen your face when I took your shirt!!!"

Another whack on his head told him that she was _really _annoyed.

"Next time, just ask, so I don't get humiliate in front of the whole village like that again" Kari sighed, and helped the blonde up.

"Ziplining?"

Kari looked up to see Sasuke brushing himself off. He asked the question. Naruto decided to answer it for her.

"Yeah! It is this super cool thing where you can like, like on these cables and wires! I thought it was all a joke though."

Kari frowned and pouted at Naruto slightly.

"I tried to teach you but all you did was steal my clothes and run off!!!"

"Sorry"

Kari just sighed again and shook her head. "You're unbelievable..."

"So, this Ziplining thing, is that the solution to that challenge Kakashi-sensei gave us earlier?" Sasuke asked, putting his hands into his pockets and standing with Kari and Naruto.

"Well, in a way, yeah." Kari answered and then looked at Naruto who was still brushing dirt off his pants.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked, still cleaning his pants off.

"Well, Kakashi gave you the challenge because he wanted you to talk to me. I know it was a stupid idea, but he still went with it" Kari sighed, and looked over at Naruto, then at Sasuke.

"So, could you teach us how to zipline?" Naruto asked, now cleaned off and stood up straight.

"I tried, but _someone _wouldn't listen" Kari just sighed, and Naruto giggled to himself, but was embarrassed.

"Alright, then, show me"

* * *

Well, I know that this was a VERY BAD chapter. I know that you all think that the zipline thingy is stupid and all that, but it gets mentioned later in the story, so I thought I would explain it now, to save me time having to explain it _all _over again.

Well, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I am a little discouraged, but I promise, the next chapter will be less _boring _and a little more _conflict_. Since conflict is what seems to spark action and drama these days.


	6. Race to the 'finish' Line

**Chapter 6**

Well, sorry for giving you a boring chapter about the zipline thing, but I needed to get that thing explained because it gets mentioned quite a bit in the story, so I added that crappy chapter just to get things straight.

* * *

**Race to the 'finish' line**

It was rather boring now. Naruto and Lee have claimed Kari to be their 'sensei' for this particular thing.

Kari offered to help Sasuke, but he said that he would 'train this technique on his own'. When Kari asked why, he said 'he works better on his own'.

Kari sat in the tree, and watched Lee and Naruto on the wires, walking along the cables and strings as thin as a hair. Naruto was having a little bit of difficulty. Actually, he wasn't getting it right at all. Lee was getting there slowly, but Naruto was the one that needed the most help. Kari jumped out of the tree, and walked over to the Naruto, who was struggling to stay still on the piece of string.

"Naruto, if you want to balance, you do have to concentrate chakra to your feet too you know" Kari stated simply, and continued to watch as the blonde nodded and did what he was told. Kari pulled her headband off, and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Guys, we've been training since 6am. It's been 3 hours, can't we take a break??" Kari moaned. She was the one supervising their 'training', and she was complaining?

"Kari-san, you take a break. I would prefer to keep trying until I get this right" Lee spoke, and continued to balance out. Naruto was bruised after falling off the string so many times, but He was actually getting the hand of it already, all because he did what he was told. For once.

"Alright, I'll be back to check up on you in an hour" Kari waved goodbye and darted off through the trees.

_**Back at the OTHER training grounds...**_

"Damn it!!!"

Sasuke panted, trying to 'glide' on the string that he had set up. He had perfect balance, but when he actually tried to slide across the string without moving his feet, he lost balance and was forced to jump off to avoid falling over.

He had been at this from 4am, and was still not getting it right. He had used up nearly all of his chakra during those hours of _attempts _at training, but he was getting really exhausted.

"No, I'm going to get this damn thing right... I don't need help, just some more practice!!!" He growled to himself, and without warning, his frustration had driven him to pure exhaustion and desperation, which led to the activation of the cursed seal.

He roared out in pain and dropped to his knees, trying to force it back, but he must've been _really _frustrated and desperate over this little training, that he couldn't even get a hang of it. After the pain went away, he walked over to the lake and looked at his distilled reflection in the water. His pale flawless skin was now disrupted by the black flame markings. The Sharingan must've woken up during the process, because he looked a little evil with the mass of dark on his body with the vibrant red of his eyes.

Another wave of pain washed over his body, starting from the neck, and he screamed out in pain again before collapsing to his knees.

* * *

Sakura, who had been walking by the forest at the time, heard the Uchiha's distressed voice, and immediately followed it to the one she loved.

The pink haired girl ran for a bit, and only gasped in shocked when she saw Sasuke on his knees, and she screamed as she ran over to him.

"Sasuke-kun!!!"

Sasuke didn't respond, but groaned out breathlessly again as another wave of pain overcame him. She gasped again as she noticed the flame like pattern all over his left side.

"I-It's the cursed seal again?" She started to panic, placing a hand on his back for support, but Sasuke was too much in pain to talk.

"Get a hold of yourself Sasuke-kun!"

With that said, Sasuke winced and growled quietly. Sakura was relieved as she saw the black markings become orange, and then shrink away into the seal on his neck.

_'The seal hasn't woken for about 5 months, so it must be a shock for Sasuke-kun, since it's been a while since it has activated' _

A look of worry appeared on Sakura's face, and she helped him up onto his feet.

"Are you alright now Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked looking up at him, but his sweaty face and pained expression told her otherwise.

"I'm fine"

Sakura handed him his water bottle, and stayed with him until she knew he was fine.

A pair of blue eyes had watched the whole thing through the thicket of trees, and a wisp of black hair could be seen as the figure darted off.

* * *

Anko, special elite Jounin and also a proctor for the Chuunin exams, stood by the cake store with the copy ninja, chatting away about their recent missions and jobs.

Kari walked down the street slowly, trying to keep the minimal of 1 metre distance between her and the villagers, and also ignoring their evil glares and insults.

Kakashi was talking away, until he noticed Kari at the end of the street.

"Kari! Over here"

The said girl looked up, and noticed her grey haired teacher. With a sigh, she walked over to him.

Anko stopped talking when she noticed that Kakashi wasn't even listening, and turned in the direction where Kakashi was looking. Her eyes widened when she saw Kari approaching.

"Kakashi! What the hell do you think you are doing? Don't call that Konseigo here!" Anko hissed, but she shut up when the girl walked up to them.

"What do you want?" Anko asked coldly, with a snobby attitude. Kari just looked at the inappropriately dressed teacher, then back at Kakashi.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

"I need you to talk to Sakura for me, tell her that _I _asked for you to help her troubles" Kakashi asked, but Kari raised an eyebrow. Why did she have to talk to her?

Just as Kakashi was about to dismiss her, They both turned around when they noticed a pink haired Kunoichi walking down the street, the same path that Kari had just headed down.

"Talk to her now. I'll watch" Kakashi whispered. Kari sighed, but did as she was told and walked over to the kunoichi.

"Hi Sakura" Kari smiled, but Sakura just waved a hand before hugging herself again and looking down. Kari knew it had something to do in the training grounds earlier.

"What's wrong? Is it Naruto again?"

Kari was good at that, play dumb when you know what's going on, and you get to hear everything that the person has to say.

"No, it's just... Never mind..."

"It is Sasuke, isn't it...?"

Sakura's head jerked up when she heard her say that. Did she know what happened?

"Well... yeah... but, it's too long a story..."

"A cursed seal..."

Sakura's head jerked up again. "How did you know?"

"I saw it earlier" Kari answered, and Sakura remembered, seeing Sasuke in that state. Kari looked at her emotions carefully, and when she looked from the corner of her eye, she noticed that Kakashi and Anko were listening to everything they were saying.

"From my knowledge, I heard that Sasuke has had that for a while. Why are you suddenly worried?"

"That bruise hasn't done anything to him for 5 months, and it suddenly hurts him again!" Sakura raised her voice, but she lowered it again when she noticed the villagers around the place give her odd looks.

"Sakura, it is nothing to worry about"

"You don't know what it's like having to see someone suffer, and they won't listen to you. That snake like ninja has permanently hurt Sasuke-kun!" Sakura raised her voice slightly again, but this time, Kari noticed tears well up in her eyes.

_'All of this emotion and tears over a cursed seal? Geezz...'_

"You mean the Sannin, Orochimaru right?" Kari lowered her voice, hoping that Sakura would do the same. Sakura cried quietly to herself quietly, but narrowed her eyes as she looked at Kari with suspicion.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me Sakura, you should be glad that Sasuke has a _cursed seal_" Kari said quietly, and Sakura noticed the sudden saddened expression in Kari's voice.

"What is there to be happy about?!" Sakura raised her voice yet again, but Kari didn't react to it.

"Compared to the things Orochimaru does, and is capable of doing, the Cursed seal is the least of your worries" Kari gave her a small smile. Sakura was getting annoyed. For a smart assed ninja like Sakura, she was rather taking this matter a little personally. Probably because the subject was based on Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura was confused, curious, but was also getting more and more suspicious. Kari sighed. She has already brought up too much of her past. But, if Sakura was desperate to know, maybe she could...

"You don't need to know. You don't need to care nevertheless." Kari simply said quietly, before turning around, but she was stopped mid step when Sakura called to wait.

"What is she talking about?" Anko whispered quietly, but Kakashi didn't answer, and was wondering if Kari would bring up such a disturbing memory to her teammate, or not.

"Tell me what this other thing is that you know of!" Sakura called to her.

Anko craned her neck so she could hear a little better. Kakashi just looked with a saddened expression at the pained, confused look on Kari's face. Kari was confused, and didn't know if she should say anything or to keep this memory to herself.

The dark haired girl slightly turned her torso and then turned her head so she looked over her shoulder to the pink haired one.

Kari sighed.

"Orochimaru sealed a **whole **_other _demon inside me"

A flash of anger suddenly appeared on Kari's face before she quickly snapped her head away and ran off down the street, not looking back or stopping for any voice or object.

"Kari! Wait!" Kakashi called out, but the said girl had already reached the end of the street, and disappeared around the corner. Sakura was left standing in the centre of the street; thinking about what she had said, and was further confused when she noticed Kakashi suddenly look upset, and looked guilty for some reason. Not too long after her tears dried up, she turned around and quickly hurried off home.

* * *

"Stupid **Stupid** **STUPID**!!!"

Kari pulled at her hair, and cringed, leaning against the tree.

"Why the hell did I have to say that much?!"

She pulled her hair again, and put her head down on her knees, and slowly began mutter things to herself.

"Naruto knows about Kai, Sasuke knows I get bashed, and now Sakura knows about Orochimaru and... _him_?!"

Kari continued to beat herself, pull at her hair, and her nails dug into the cuts and bruises on her arms from earlier. Now, it would only be a matter of time before she was interrogated by her friends. Actually, are they really friends? Kari would have to wait a little longer to decide that.

"Kari?"

Kari's head shot up when she noticed her handler standing by the tree.

"What do you want? Just leave me alone..."

Kakashi didn't move though, and crouched down beside her.

"You know, that is better than letting them find out about _him _you know." Kakashi smiled, but she didn't seem to take the words in.

"But I can't take it anymore!! I've met Lee, and if he tells his friend Neji and then if Neji tells..." Kari trailed off. She didn't even want to _say _that person's name. Kakashi patted her on the shoulder.

"Just, relax, and things should go smoothly. Orochimaru isn't here, and there is no reason for him to attack. Senshu won't attack you in Konoha especially if Tsunade is around, and Akatsuki are out of action for a while" Kakashi assured her, but still, Kari made no responses or movements.

"I introduced you to them because I wanted you to have friends, and this is also the alternative option from the monthly..." Kakashi stopped, not wanting to haunt her with that. Kari knew he was going to say it though, and then turned her head and looked over away from him.

"It's not really the fact that she knows about him that's the bad part..." Kari said slowly, and Kakashi was confused on what she was trying to get onto.

"I completely forgot about _him _before, and now I remember, he will end up waking up again, and..."

"Alerting Orochimaru..."

"Yeah, then that freak would alert everyone else..."

Kari looked seriously depressed. Kakashi sighed and patted her on the back, and gave her a warm smile (even though no-one would see it)

"We are all a team Kari; they have a right to know of your secrets and past, so don't get so down. You'll just have to learn to suppress your feelings and 'talents' as such" Kakashi simply smiled at her again, before pulling his book out and heading off towards town. (Probably to meet up with the other pervert)

_'Kai? You there?'_

_**'...'**_

_'Kai?'_

_**'Hello, Kari... Been a while hasn't it? I'm afraid that Kai is having a little nap...'**_

Kari's eyes widened with shock, and her face showed all signs of fear and horror.

_'Y-you... Why are you-'_

_**'I see that you spoke a little too much back there. You told a pink haired freak about me?'**_

_'Who are you calling a freak? You should look in the mirror sometime!'_

_**'Cut me some slack there Kari, I've been asleep for a long time...'**_

_'Why couldn't you just keep it that way?!'_

_**'I wouldn't be arguing or talking to me like that, since, I am at the advantage...'**_

Kari suddenly choked, and leaned forward, struggling to breathe. It was as if she could feel her throat tightening, from the inside. Her breathing became wheezy and she began to cough, not making things any easier.

"Alright! Just Stop It!!!" Kari was so frustrated that she had screamed it out loud instead of keeping it in her head, like a normal Jinchuuriki would.

_**'Hehe, that's a little better. Unless you want a broken nec**__**k or an internal organ rupture,**__** you should treat me with a little more respect'**_

_'Alright...__ Fuzen...__ '_

She was at a loss. Now it was going to get even more confusing for her now, 2 different demons will be nagging and bugging her all day, but the evil one had control over her body. Physically. That was going to be a MAJOR problem. Fuzen was the name that Orochimaru had given to the demon. Why? Because, that is what he is. (Fuzen Evil)

Kari staggered to her knees, and headed back through the trees. She still had to get back to Lee and Naruto.

* * *

_**Back at the training grounds...**_

Naruto sat near the river with a bowl of Ramon in his lap, and Lee sat next to him with an Onigiri in his mouth. They were talking quietly when a crack of a twig caught their attention.

"You're back Kari-san!" Lee yelled out to her, waving, but Kari's expression didn't really change from neutral, and she put on a weak smile and waved as she walked over.

_'Don't do anything that Fuzen won't approve of, and I might be able to live with this'_

"So, you guys finished training for the day?" Kari asked, seating herself in between Lee and Naruto. They both nodded and saluted (even though Naruto used chopsticks instead of a hand)

"We finished early, and we were having races for a bi before you got back!" Naruto cheered happily. Kari raised an eyebrow.

"So, you guys are practicing on your speed now?"

"I beat Lee twice, but he won 3 times..." Naruto pouted and Lee just gave his infamous smile. Kari shivered when she heard the 'pinging' noise from the gleam of his teeth.

"Alright, you guys want to race?" Kari offered, and the two boys looked at each other, then back at Kari.

"That's not fair. You are more experienced at this than us" Lee pouted, and Kari smiled, trying not to show her embarrassment of her cockiness.

"Well, I'll go easy on you. I'll set up the course" Kari smiled and turned her back to them. Closing her eyes, and did a few hand signs and held the last one firm.

"Ninpou: Douzen Kouro" (Ninja art: Natural Run)

She opened her eyes, and 3 moderately thick vines sprouted from the ground in front of her, and then shot forward, twisting around over the trees, staying perfectly parallel with each other.

The vines shot through and over the forest, then burst through the trees and into the main village. Villagers suddenly jumped and ducked out of the way as the vines continued their pat, ducking under and around stands, over people, and even banking at the turns and corners of the streets. Since it was a run, like a racecourse, the vines had to stay perfectly parallel including all turns and rises and falls to keep it an even length.

They even corkscrewed, but Kari only did that to make it more challenging. The vines continued, sometimes rising high over the buildings or close to the ground before twisting in a challenging way, and it ended at the open area near the academy just near the trees.

* * *

"Alright, I'll go in the middle. The course is approximately..." Kari closed an eye to get a visual on the total length of the commanded vines.

"About 200 metres long. Also, I added banks and curves as a challenge. If you fall off, just recover by gaining momentum by running along the nearest wall."

Lee and Naruto looked at each other competitively, and then at Kari, who was already standing at the centre vine. They jumped to their designated courses. Naruto to the left, and Lee to the right.

"Alright then. Let's do this!" Naruto punched the air.

"I hope to finish with good results" Lee nodded and focused himself.

"On your marks, get set, GO!"

* * *

Sakura was with Ino; they were talking (and arguing) about some subjects, but mostly about their competition about Sasuke. And, just as they were claiming who was prettier, the one they were talking about came walking down the street with Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" The two girls screamed, but Sakura wasn't as enthusiastic as she normally would, because she is still worried about earlier at the training grounds.

"Sasuke-kun, are you feeling better? Are you alright?" Sakura frantically asked, but he just nodded, and Kakashi tried to wave her off. "You really scared me back there" Sakura sighed and stood in front of him, but was cut off subject when Ino squealed and hopped over. "I just trained a little too hard"

"Sasuke-kun! What a coincidence seeing you here!!!" Ino squealed, and the two girls had a blush on their cheeks, and they smiled. Sasuke was oblivious of the fact that they were actually standing in a flirtatious way, and just looked ahead of him.

"Hey Sakura, Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking behind her, but no-one was there.

"I don't know, he said something about training, but that was earlier. I haven't seen him since" Sakura answered.

"Where did these vines come from?"

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi turned around to see what Ino was talking about. Kakashi smiled when he recognised the jutsu.

"They weren't there a minute ago" Sakura stated, and poked it with her finger.

_'See Kari, someone __**did **__talk to you. Judging by the number, someone else did too' _Kakashi smiled to himself.

"The vines look like they're floating" Sakura added to Ino's comment, and poked it again, but didn't budge. She punched it, and it was really hard, and again, it didn't move.

"Come on Fuzzy Brows! You have to catch up!!!"

The loud voice was something that they all knew too well to question. They all turned around towards the direction of the noise, and noticed an orange ninja speeding towards them, along the vine.

"Hey Kari! You said you would use a Handicap!!! That's not fair!!!" Naruto screamed out, trying not to laugh.

As if on command of her name, Kari suddenly came by and Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino were surprised to see her glide easily on the vines that they saw before. Gracefully sliding on the vine with her feet and body perfectly balanced. She was so called 'Ziplining'... backwards?

"I Am!!! I'm going blind! That should be enough for you guys!" She called back. Naruto laughed again. He felt so free doing this.

Naruto zipped by, followed closely by Lee.

"Hi SakuraSasukeInoKakashi-sensei Bye!!" Naruto said rather quickly and waved as he went by. Lee just saluted as he glided by. Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino just stared at the 3 of them, racing to get to the finish line. "Let's see where they're going" Sasuke snorted, and then ran along the vines. Sakura just jumped up and followed. Kakashi jumped on the third vine, and like Kari had done, quickly glided along the intended course. "I'll meet you there!" Kakashi called back and Sakura and Sasuke just looked at their teacher dumbfounded as his figure shrunk into the distance.

Ino just sighed and hung her head. She had to look after the flower store while her parents took a break.

* * *

The race was cutting close. Kari managed to get quite a bit ahead, and was confident that she would win, when a blur of orange suddenly shot past her, leaving a gush of wind following afterwards.

Naruto jumped off the vine, jumping in the air and cheering. "Yes! I came first!!!"

Kari came second, and Lee arrived shortly after. She jumped off with the bobbed haired ninja and then walked over to Naruto, panting. "Whoa, I did my best too" Kari panted, and patted the exhausted Naruto on the back.

"I suppose Kyuubi helped?"

Naruto flushed red with dishonesty, and just smiled. He didn't want to think about it, or Kari would read it.

"Well done Naruto-kun!" Lee yelled out, and shook hands with the blonde.

"Arigato Fuzzy brows!!!"

Kari smiled at the good sportsmanship. "I'm so proud of you guys" She hinted, bringing up fake tears and sniffling.

"Thanks to you!!!" Naruto screamed, and dived onto her. The two of them tumbled along the floor with their combined weight, and Naruto was beaten at the wrestle when he was flipped onto his back, and Kari had a foot on his chest.

"Not going to happen Naruto-kun" Kari just smiled, and smiled before she helped the boy up. A grinding noise caught their attention and Kakashi jumped down nearby from the vine that Kakashi just came off of.

"Well, I told you that you would be spoken to" Kakashi smiled, and Kari rolled his eyes. Kakashi then started to do his victory dance, or more likely gestures, but it looked stupid. She hated it when he was right.

Sasuke and Sakura arrived about 10 minutes afterwards, since they couldn't arrive at the speed that Naruto and the others were at.

"I told you so" Naruto poked his tongue out at Sasuke, and the Uchiha just grunted before looking away. Kakashi sat on the log a few metres away from the others so they couldn't see the book.

"Why did you guys come?" Naruto asked, brushing himself off from the dirt from the play wrestle which he was miserably beaten at, by a _girl_.

"Just to see what you were up to" Sakura answered, and shuffled a little closer to Sasuke, who in turn shuffled away.

"LEE!!!"

Everyone turned around at the voice, and saw Hinata, with her father Hiashi and cousin Neji.

"Gai-sensei as expecting to meet you all morning, but you never arrived so our missions were cancelled!" Neji yelled out with a disappointed tone, and also a rather annoyed tone. Hiashi has been accepting Neji now ever since the Chuunin exams where the truth of Neji's past was unveiled.

Hiashi just looked at the hot blooded teammate of his nephew, hen at the Uchiha, the pink haired one, the blonde Jinchuuriki, and then his eyes gazed onto the dark haired girl.

Immediately, he gasped, but frowned. Glared actually, giving the girl an ice cold stare, almost as if he was trying to shoot daggers at her.

_'That damn Konseigo is still alive... the whole clan should've been wiped out, what is she still here for?' _the ice cold emotions ran through Hiashi's veins, along with the evil thoughts in his head. Kari noticed this, and gasped, turning her back towards him and trying to pretend to not notice.

Hinata looked at her father with confusion, but gasped with fear when he suddenly concentrated chakra into his hand, and stancing his fingers in a particular Hyuuga form. He then took a few steps forward slowly. As he noticed that no-one had reacted yet, he continued to walk towards the girl swiftly. Kari tried not to panic, or retaliate.

What started out as a quickening pace, suddenly turned into a full running attack. Hiashi charged at Kari with great speed, bringing his hand up with the chakra concentrated into his palm and fingers, and the Byakugan clearly visible in his eyes.

Kari panicked, and as she sensed him getting far too close for comfort, she quickly ducked her head and covered it with her arms, and turned her back towards him, in hopes that he would stop.

She thought that he was only using this as a threat, to put her back into her place, but he was seriously trying to attack, no, _kill_ her. She tightly shut her eyes, begging to herself for it to stop, and braced herself for the hit, but it never came.

Kakashi stood in between Kari and the Hyuuga, with a kunai in his hand and holding it defensively in front of Hiashi's face.

"I wouldn't do such a cold hearted move, especially in front of the Genin, and your own family" Kakashi muttered, and everyone present looked at the scene with shock, and extreme confusion. Hiashi hadn't moved from the stance he had frozen at, and was panting, relieved that he stopped when he did, or else the Kunai would've been impaled into his face.

"What's going on?!" Naruto yelled out, but the 3 ninja involved didn't respond, and made no movements either.

"You don't know what you are doing... That Konseigo deserves to be with her family" Hiashi hissed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Was the head of Hyuuga now a threat to his teammate?

"You wouldn't want anyone knowing of your clan's evil deeds. If you want to keep it a secret, rightfully, I would turn around, and leave" Kakashi added, but his hand gripped tighter around the handle of the kunai. There was silence, while all of the Genin present just watched intently. Hinata took a step back, now fearing her father. Neji frowned and narrowed his eyes, looking at his uncle with great curiosity, and intensity.

"You shouldn't be alive you know" Hiashi smirked, aiming his cruel words towards Kari, who was still shocked and had her eyes closed, not wanting to see any of the scene present. "You're just a filthy monster"

Naruto flinched at those words. He knew what it was like to be called that, shunned for something that wasn't his fault or his own doing.

Kari slowly opened her pain stricken eyes, and Naruto gasped at the difference. Sasuke wandered what the blonde was suddenly surprised with, and turned his attention to Naruto's interest.

The said girl, slowly turned her eyes towards the Hyuuga, still hiding behind Kakashi. They weren't innocent blue like they've all seen, but a vibrant purple. Ultraviolet actually, they seemed to glow, lighting up her features more than the sunlight that was already present.

Those purple eyes had a slitted pupil, and like the Sharingan, there were Tomoe, but there were 4, at the 4 distant corners of the eye. Black triangular like marks had appeared on the sides of her eyes, extending out to her temples, but they seemed to resembled blackened scars from a scratch of a paw or something.

Hiashi looked around Kakashi's figure to the girl he was aiming for, and silently gasped, then narrowed his eyes, concentrating on his Byakugan.

"Is that Kari I'm looking at? Or _him_?" He simply stated, straightening up and looking at the girl. Kakashi turned around, and his eye widened when he saw those vicious eyes.

"_He _said to leave me alone" Kari simply answered, and glared at the Hyuuga. Neji and Hinata watched their relative in such a confused, yet furious state. Hiashi took a step back when he noticed the tomoe in her eyes rotate once, and the black scars stretch further back.

"You just watch your back. You won't be so lucky to have your handler with you next time" Hiashi threatened, and took a few more steps back, keeping his white eyes focused on hers. He turned around after a few steps and walked back to Hinata and Neji.

"We're leaving"

The Hyuuga heir and successor looked up at the head of the clan, and nodded, following him down the path away from the group. The group was silent, and all eyes seemed to be focused on Kari and Kakashi.

Well, you can't blame them; a murder nearly happened if it wasn't for Kakashi. With a sigh, the teacher turned around and crouched down to Kari's height. The girl just looked at him, but he flinched as he saw those violet eyes darken in colour.

"Kari-"

"Leave me alone..." She swiftly turned around and hurried off away from them, leaving them all perplexed and in thought of the scene that just occurred.

* * *

_**'Why didn't you do it?'**_

It was about 30 minutes ago that the incident with Hiashi had happened, and Kari had suddenly 'disappeared' after she ran off. She didn't really disappear, she was just really good at hiding, and Kakashi was having difficulty this time.

_**'You had the chance, yet, you didn't take it?'**_

_'I'm not a heartless killer like you Fuzen. Shut up and leave me alone__'_

_**'I saved your ass by releasing **__**your dojutsu**__**, you should be thankful'**_

Kari was about to think up a comeback, but the tree she was huddled next to shuddered at the cold breeze, before someone came around the other side. Again, she was found by her teacher.

"What is it this time...?" Kari didn't even look up. Kakashi knelt down next to her, and lifted her chin so he could get a look at her face.

_'Good, the purple is gone...'_

Kakashi sighed with relief as he looked into her azure blue eyes. No longer was there the freaky dojutsu hat came up earlier.

"Look, I know that you are expecting me to lecture you, but it isn't your fault it happened this time, it was all Hiashi's, and we know that"

"But, Kakashi-sensei, He had to do that, right in front of everyone as well!!!" Kari couldn't help but whine about it. It was rather embarrassing, and she was hoping that the Hyuuga had forgotten about the past.

"Naruto and Sasuke saw my eyes... and I bet that everyone else would've raised suspicion when Hiashi talked about it" She sighed again and hugged her legs.

Kakashi continued to look at her, but then looked up at the sky, trying to think of something.

"Everyone didn't speak of what happened after you left"

"But I bet that they will end up interrogating me for what happened!"

Kakashi was at a loss. This was another thing Kari was good at. Arguing until she got it her way, or turning things so it backfired on someone else. He patted her on the shoulder, and smiled through his mask.

"Don't worry, about that" He assured her, and she smiled weakly for a second before looking back down as her smiled faded.

"You have to stay away from Hiashi"

"I am, _He _is the one hunting _me _down" Kari answered back, and again, Kakashi sighed at the argument that was building up.

"Well, your friends won't let him harm you."

"You do know why he wants me badly, don't you" Kari smirked, and when Kakashi looked at her eyes, they blue swirled inwards towards her pupil, and again, the violet, the slitted pupil, and the tomoe. Kakashi couldn't help but flinch again, since he felt threatened with those eyes.

"He only wants these" Kari smiled sweetly as she closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were back to her normal blue.

"Don't scare me like that"

"What? Does it scare you?" Kari laughed, but Kakashi wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and laughed with her.

"But promise me, don't use the Diarugan around or near a Hyuuga, unless it is necessary" Kakashi asked, holding out his little finger. Kari sighed. That was going to take away half of her fun,

"Promise" She sighed, and locked fingers, making clear of it.

* * *

About an hour had passed since the incident, and Kari was feeling a little better after the pep talk from her teacher.

She walked through the streets slowly, looking at the ground, but although she looked calm, she was having a mental battle with the 'other' demon.

_**'You are weak you know that?'**_

_'Shut up. Just because I didn't react, doesn't mean I'm weak'_

_**'You had the power, you had the skills, and you had the instinct of those before you... You should put them to use'**_

_'But your way of __**'use' **__is just killing everything in the way'_

_**'Well, yeah, but I get my way afterwards don't I?'**_

_'Go to sleep'_

_**'Fine, be that way'**_

_'Good idea. I will'_

She smiled to herself when she heard Fuzen sulking, and she didn't even notice the person that had stopped in front of her. She looked up to see a dark haired girl, but Kari took a step back as she noticed the pale eyes, signifying her a Hyuuga.

"P-Please accept my apologies for my Father's behaviour earlier. I didn't know he could be rude like that" The girl stuttered, and her voice was quiet. She was really shy about this, and Kari was beginning to think if she was put up to this.

"You are Hiashi's daughter?"

"Y-Yes, my name is Hyuuga Hinata..." Hinata smiled weakly, and held out a hand. Kari looked at it, and then gave it thought.

"S-Sorry, but I can't. I have to leave before-"

"Hinata!!!" The bellowing voice cause shivers in Kari's spine. She turned around, only to see Hiashi standing at the end of the street, giving a death glare at the Konseigo.

Kari quickly panicked. She couldn't stay now, the murderer is here. She quickly ran around Hinata and jumped to the nearest building, and quickly Ziplining on the cable before anything else happened. Hinata just stared at her father, then at the cable that Kari had disappeared on.

"What are you doing talking to that demon!?" Hiashi hissed, walking up to his daughter and looking down at her. Hinata took a step back. She was scared of him.

"You stay away from her. She is a threat, a vicious demonic creature that is a danger to everyone in the village!" Hiashi raised his voice, and still glaring at Hinata, who gulped.

"Y-Yes father..."

Hiashi grabbed Hinata by the sleeve, and gave it a tug, signalling her to follow him home.

Sakura, who was at the cake store across the street where Hinata and Kari were, had listened to the whole thing. Demon creature? Threat? What was that man on about? Sakura felt sympathy was over her for her teammate. She thought that Naruto was treated badly, but Kari seems to be treated worse. She had several things spinning in her head about the girl, and Sakura was getting more suspicious, and curious. Maybe she would tell her at the final challenge day tomorrow.

* * *

Well, I know that this was a boring chapter, but, you have to cut me some slack. I wasn't really motivated to think up a proper plot, so I ended up writing a very crappy 'filler' chapter for this instead.

Well, yeah, the dojutsu thing is mentioned here, but the next chapter will have to depend on what you guys think, I think.

If there is any confusion you are getting, ask them in the reviews, and I'll answer them for you.

The next chapters will not be as boring, since the week challenge thing is finished and they are back to doing missions.


	7. Haunted memories: Previous fears

**Chapter 7...**

So, I know that not a lot of reviews are coming in and all, but even so, I am still going to continue the story.

**PEOPLE, THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK, SO ALL OF IT IS IN ITALICS. OKAY? JUST SO YOU KNOW IN CASE YOU SAY **

**'OH, THIS GIRL DOESN'T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ITALICS AND NORMAL FONT...' ETC ETC... **

* * *

**Haunted Memories****: Previous fears**

**Flashback Starts**

_An ear splitting scream could be heard through the village, as a young girl was obviously making herself known to be in distress. It was __midnight__ and barely anyone was out at this time, but obviously a young girl was let out of her parent's sight to be wandering around at this time._

_"Nii-San!!!! Help!!!!!"_

_The little dark haired girl continued to run through the streets, calling her older brother frantically as tears ran down her eyes. Everywhere she went, flowers began to wither and die, while nearby trees would suddenly drop all of their leaves and pale in colour. _

_"Nii-San!!! Help me!!!!"_

_The little girl continued to run through the streets, her little white t-shirt soaked in tears and her navy blue shorts stained by the blood of a cut that was on her knee, but she didn't really seem to notice it._

_She ran around, sobbing loudly, and she only ran faster as she heard faint footsteps behind her. _

_Not really knowing where in the world she was, she blindly ran through the streets and building__s__, in hopes to get away from whatever it was she was running from. She has never been outside her Clan's district before, so the whole village was rather large for her._

_Continuing to run, her breathing became irregular as her exhaustion mixed in with her sobs and tears. She passed several closed stores, passed the river, passed the academy, but she had no idea where she was heading anyway. Building__s__ passed by a little slower as her speed slowed down as she began to get tired._

_Her bright blue eyes weren't as vibrant as they normally were due to her extreme __exhaustion, but even though her legs hurt and her chest was sore, she continued to run._

_The little girl noticed a familiar symbol as she neared a large, long wall. A fan split into two colours, red and white. She seen it before, but she was even more scared now than she was when she was running. She looked behind her, and saw a very tiny figure in the far distance, slowly growing in size as it got closer. _

_"Nii-San!!! Help!!!!" She screamed out again, and looked around quickly, but there was no other street to turn off to. It seems that the only way to the other side of the village was to pass through the district that she was standing right in front of, but she seemed to be more scared of the district now than her pursuer._

_"Nii-San!!!!!"_

_The little __5__ year old girl screamed out again, but then fell into a coughing fit as her exhaustion took over. She dropped to her knees, clutching her chest with a hand as she tried to get a hold of herself, but the sound of footsteps made her jump and she quickly got back to her feet. The footsteps were coming from the other side of the wall that was to her left slightly._

_The little girl sobbed__ and nearly screamed again, but she had a better idea as she turned around and ran in another direction._

_"Nii-San!!!"_

_The girl continued to scream, tears flowing from her eyes. She quickly turned around a corner, and again randomly running down a street in hopes to find some way out, but nearly crashed into the wall of the same sort that she tried to escape from before. The footsteps were getting closer. _

_"Nii-San!!! Help Me!!!!"_

_The little girl continued to scream and sob, but instinctively got up and ran again, and was relieved when she finally got to the main streets of the village._

_"There she is!!!!"_

_She turned around in absolute fear as the voice seemed close, and noticed 4 men standing across the street from her, all with kunai, and she could see their pale purple eyes as they slowly approached, their hands glowing blue as they got ready for an attack._

_"Foolish little Konseigo, running around at night without your mutant friends? That is a little dumb, even for a feral animal!!!" One of the men sniggered. _

_"Hiashi-sama, we need to make it quick" another man cut in, and the seemingly larger man took a step forward._

_"I know"_

_The little girl sobbed. She tripped over a pile of cardboard, and fell back, and slowly slid away, trying to find__ a way out of this mess, but she was only proven incorrect as she felt a wall push against her back. The little girl was now cornered._

_"Konseigo, you might be of a powerful family, but you pose a great threat to Konoha, and its people. As a punishment of being such a thing, you will confront death" Hiashi sniggered, revealing his face with an evil smile, and his Byakugan was obvious as shadows were strewn across his face from the veins on his temples._

_"Nii-San!!!"_

_She was shut up when a strong hand clenched around her small neck, and was lifted up slowly, and she felt the sharp edges in the wall and windowsill scratch into her already sore back._

_"You and your filthy type dare put an act like this and think you are special?" Hiashi sneered, tightening his grip around her throat, just to hear her choke__ and struggle to breathe_

_"Lemme Go!!!" She kicked, but his arm was longer than her legs were._

_"You piece of trash"_

_He __lifte__d up the kunai, and brought it down towards her face. _

_Something suddenly hit the blade and it knocked out of __Hiashi's hand. The Hyuuga hissed, and looked around for the attacker, but a round of shuriken landed in the ground around their feet, and they all took a few steps back. Hiashi didn't move._

_"Please, leave the little one alone" A voice cut through the silence, and a dark haired figure revealed himself from the shadows, and the Hyuugas gasped at him._

_"Uchiha... Itachi?" Hiashi growled __out__ and the figure smirked and nodded._

_"Who are you to turn on the alliance agreement we had?" Hiashi gritted his teeth, and frowned when no response came. _

_"Leave Kari alone" Itachi spoke again, in a very neutral tone._

_"We had an agreement!" Hiashi yelled out to him, but Itachi raised a hand, telling him to shut up._

_"Maybe, but not all of us signed that, and the agreement isn't official until 3 weeks from now, as you wrote it" Itachi answered him, and Hiashi growled. He was a man of his word, despite the evil murderer he was when it came to eliminating 'the competition'._

_"Fine, but your father won't be happy with this" Hiashi spat, and released his grip on Kari's throat, causing her to fall hard on the ground and hit her head on the wall, giving her another blood wound. The 4 Hyuugas grouped, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_The Uchiha walked over to the little girl, who had passed o__ut from exhaustion and pain, lying__ still against the wall, an expression of pain and fear on her face, even though she had lost consciousness. Itachi knelt down, and as gently as he could, picked the frail body up in his arms and walked back to his district._

_A dark haired woman was sweeping some leaves and dirt from the balcony near the bedroom of her two sons, and then looked up as she noticed someone approaching._

_"Kaa-san!"_

_She heard the voice hiss, probably to keep it quiet, but well heard._

_"Itachi? What are you doing out at this time of night?" She was about to give him a lecture and throw questions at him__ when she saw the litt__le bundle in his arms, and gasped as she recognised who it was._

_"Why did you bring her here__! She isn't safe__ here__, and your father is still awake in the kitchen!!!" __Mikot__o suddenly hissed, looking at the little girl, even though she knew her, she was still worried._

_"She was chased out of her district, and was close to getting killed by the Hyuugas" Itachi explained, and __Mik__oto walked over, and patted Kari on the head gently, feeling sorry for the __five__ year old._

_"We can't just walk over to her home and hand her over like that, they'll think that we did something" __Mik__oto placed a hand on the little girls forehead, and brushed a small strand of hair from her face._

_"I know"_

_"Then what are you going to do?"_

_Itachi stayed silent for a moment, and then looked at his mother._

_"She'll stay with us tonight. Father is leaving early in the morning right?" __Mik__oto thought for a moment, and then nodded. Fugaku was to be leaving and would be away for a couple of days for this council meeting._

_"I'll set up a bed in Sasuke-kun's room" __Mik__oto opened the door that they were in front of, and __they both peered inside to see__ the little 5__ year old Sasuke asleep soundly on his bed._

_"No, set up another bed in __**my**__ room. If Sasuke knows of this, he might accidentally speak of it in front of Father" Itachi warned her, and __Mik__oto nodded. Sasuke always asked questions to his father, so that would've been a bad idea. She walked around her eldest son and to the door that was next to Sasuke'__s, and slid it open. Itachi waited outside in the light of the lamp and waited for his mother to finish setting things up. _

_Mikoto came out and led him inside the room. Itachi saw the other mat next to his larger __one__ and he set Kari down gently while Mikoto hurried off to get the first aid kit. She came back a couple of minutes afterwards, and __Itachi turned Kari onto her side and Mikoto lifted her shirt so she could tend to the wounds on her back and stomach, then patching up the cuts and scratches on her legs and arms. "There, let her rest" Itachi nodded and pulled a blanket up to her waist, and he lay down on his mat, and watched the little girl silently before he drifted off to sleep._

_The next mornin__g came quickly, and the little 5__ year old girl opened her eyes, and winced as she tried to move her damaged arms and legs__. Slowly sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and yawned, but then started to freak out when she had no idea where she was. She jumped when the door opened, and slowly slid backwards as a tall figure stepped into the room._

_Kari couldn't help but squeak and whimper softly, and continued to slide back until her back hit the wall, causing her to flinch again because the scratches still hadn't healed._

_"Hey, __don't__ worry Kari-chan, __it's__ me" The feminine voice assured Kari greatly, and the woman knelt down and smiled at the little girl, who was close to crying with fear._

_"A-Are they gone now?" __She stammered, recognising the face and leaning away from the wall._

_"Yes honey, and Itachi has gone to l__et your family know that you are safe" Mikoto smiled, and patted Kari on the head gently, and placing down a tray of food in front of the__ little girl and smiling._

_"Fugaku is heading out now, so you don't have to be afraid for long" Mikoto smiled, but Kari still didn't change her emotion. Mikoto had to be careful with her__, since if she was distressed any further at this time of day, her 'family' would be getting even more upset with them._

_"Stay here until I say it is alright to come out. Alright?" Mikoto asked with another warm smile, but Kari still didn't make any noises, but a small movement of her head meant a yes, assuring Mikoto that she wasn't completely terrified._

_Mikoto smile__d__, and stood up, headed for the door, and walked into the hallway and closed t__he door behind her. The little 5__ year old Kari slowly picked up the Onigiri, and nibbled at it silently, tears streaming down her face. Not that she was scared, but __scared on how her 'guardians' and 'family members' would react to this predicament._

_An hour later, Kari was close to dozing off again on the mat until the door slid open, and a tall man walked into the room, with lines across his cheeks, making him look really sleepy. A little like bags __under his eyes._

_Kari stared at him, not knowing if she should let him any closer, or calm down. She has seen him __before;__ he was always around her older brother._

_"Kari-chan, are you alright?" the man spoke, not stepping any closer or further into the room, just in case he might frighten the 'guest'. The little girl nodded slightly, then seemed to relax a little and looked at the tall man's face._

_"Ne, Are you Nii-sans friend?" She whispered, tilting her head to the side and peering at the black orbs that looked down at her. The man just smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm a friend of your Nii-san" He smiled. (Yep, Itachi smiles... wow...)_

_"I'll leave you to rest. Father is leaving now, so I'll come and let you know when he's gone" Itachi smiled, and left the room, closing the door behind him and Kari listened as the footsteps faded.__ She finished her first Onigiri, and figured that was enough, and pushed the tray away from her and lay back down._

_ She wasn't really comfortable around the Uchiha'__s, or the Hyuugas. In fact, she wasn't comfortable being outside her home district.__ Because __she__ was constantly chased and abused, her parents never let her out._

_About__ 10 minutes after the man had __left;__ he walked back in with a content smile on his face. _

_"Kari-chan, __my__ father and brother have left. You can come out now" He smiled, but Kari made no movements. Slowly, she stood up, and walked to the door, and he led her out to the dining room where Mikoto was cleaning up the dishes. _

_Kari only managed to sit down for a few minutes when a loud thud from outside was heard, making the ground shake slightly. Something started to knock on the door frantically, and Itachi headed for the door while Mikoto took Kari's hand and led her to the main entrance. Itachi slid the door open, and saw a young boy (who looked more like a girl) standing in front of him, but didn't look that much older than his little brother. The 10 year old looked up at Itachi with a very worried, and a cautious look on his face. _

_"Haku-Nii!" Kari suddenly screamed out, and pushed past the tall man, and dived towards her older cousin. The brown haired boy hugged the little girl, patting her on the head and looked upset when he noticed the bandages on her arms, leg__s__, and forehead._

_"What happened?!" Haku suddenly blurted out, having a motherly instinct at such a young age._

_"Do not be mistaken Haku-san, but the Hyuuga Hiashi did this last night, chasing little Kari-chan through the streets. We looked after her over night" Mikoto explained, but Haku already seemed to know. For a 10 year old, he was quite tall._

_"Arigato, Mikoto-sama" Haku bowed, and__ Mikoto smiled back, but the woman nearly jumped and fall over in shock when a deep growling was heard. Haku looked to the left and heavy footsteps followed the growls, and a relatively large dragon came into view. _

_Its__ bulky body was protected by numerous metallic red scales, shimmering brilliantly in the sunlight that now peeked over the Uchiha district's walls._

_Its__ neck was a little long, but __its__ body wasn't long like traditional dragons were, it was shorter, giving it an animalistic look. The body build was rather impressive, like a tiger. __Its__ long scaly tail was spiked at the end, and the wings were tightly pressed against its sides._

_"__Rusu__!" Kari only screamed out happily and ran over to the large red dragon. The said creature lowered its head, and since it was close to 20 times the little girl's size, she flung her arms around his snout, and hugged him there__ instead_

_"Arigato, I will let Mother and Father know of what happened" Haku bowed again, and walked over to his little cousin. He lifted her onto the dragon's back, and Kari gripped the row of spines on his back tightly, and slowly tapping at the dragon's shoulders with her heels. __Haku jumped on behind Kari and placed his __arms__ around Kari, and onto the back of Rusu's neck._

_"Bye Itachi-san!!! Bye Mikoto-sama!!!" Kari yelled out happily as the dragon__ spread it__s __large wings and flapped them. Despite the bulk of the scaled beast, it lifted into the air quite gracefully and Mikoto continued to wave until the flying dragon was not much more than a spec in the sky._

_"She is adorable. She might make a good match up with our little Sasuke, don't you think?" Mikoto smiled. Itachi didn't respond. Mikoto thought she offended him, but Itachi smirked. "Nice one"_

_"I'm not kidding" Mikoto smiled and put her hands on her hips, pouting at her son, who still didn't look at her._

_"Her family is one that could change our lives" Mikoto sighed, taking in a breath of fresh air, but Itachi simply turned around and walked back to his room without replying._

_"Where were you last night? I was looking for you everywhere!" Haku stated in a stern voice, looking at the back of Kari's head. The little girl looked over her shoulder and at her older cousin._

_"I was screaming all night. You should've heard" Kari pouted, and Haku just sighed and shook his head. He looked __down;__ the village was so small at this height._

_"Well, at least you're safe" Haku smiled back, and patted Kari on the __head__. He lifted his head and felt the cool breeze hit his face and run through his hair. A deep growling from __Rusu__ told them that they were close to home. _

_"Hold on" Rusu __growled__his voice very deep and husky. Kari giggled, and gripped the dominant spine on his neck tightly, while Haku did the same. Rusu flapped his wings a little more to gain more height, and as soon as a chill ran through Haku's body at the altitude, Rusu did a 180 degree turn vertically, and dived. _

_Kari screamed out with laughter as they dropped at incredible speed, Haku tried to contain his screams, but he couldn't hold them in as the wind forced his mouth open and he joined in Kari's loudness._

_As the ground came up towards them at a dangerous speed, Rusu suddenly spread his wings and they stopped mid air, and slowly drifted down towards the ground, and landed his feet gracefully on the dirt. Kari jumped __off__ and Haku followed, flattening his hair before he walked over to quickly follow the little Kari.__ The little 7 year old ran to the large house, but stopped when she peered her head into the doorway._

_"Ne, Nii-san, Where is everyone?" Kari pouted, looking around the courtyard. The lights were out, and a lot of the doors were closed and appeared to be locked._

_"Kari, __they'll__ be back__ in the morning. So, It's just you and me for now" Haku smiled. Kari pouted._

_"Rusu Too!" She smiled. Haku just laughed and patted her on the head, and led her into her main house._

_The next day came rather quickly. Probably because Kari fell asleep shortly after Haku arranged dinner, and woke up early the next morning. Kari sat on her mat quietly, not wanting to wake Haku up, since her older cousin had a late night keeping an eye out for her.__ She stared at his tranquil face, and quietly fiddled with his hair, but when she sneezed, he woke up in an instant._

_"Ohio, Nii-san"_

_"Ohio, Kari-chan" Haku smiled and sat up slowly, yawning and stretching his arms before slowly standing up. He walked to the bathroom to wash his face, while Kari got up and looked through her cabinet to get her clothes._

_Just as Haku was about to grab Kari's laundry, a knocking at the door caught their attention and they both looked over to the door as it slid open, and a brown haired man walked in, with bright blue eyes, his brown spikes a little messy, probably because of flight. _

_"Nii-San!!!" Kari screamed happily, and dropped the clothes she was holding, and ran over to her older brother and jumped into his arms. A dark haired woman came into the room behind the man and looked at Haku, and he in turn dropped the clothes._

_"Kaa-san!!!!" Haku called out and ran over to his mother._

_"How did you go?" Haku's mother asked, looking down at her son with a smile, __and then__ looking over at her niece, who was still gripping onto her older brother tightly._

_"Kari, what happened?" The man asked, lifting Kari's arms and inspecting the bandages on her arms, then her legs and back._

_"Did the Uchiha's do this to you?"Haku's mother firmly added, but Kari shook her head and let go of her brother._

_"It was the big Hyuuga clan member" Kari pouted, and Haku nodded._

_"We'll have to have a word with them Kairu" Haku's mother announced towards Kari's brother, and the brunette nodded._

_"Anyway, Kari, Mother and Father will __be away for a few more days, but they'll be back alright?" Kairu smiled, and Kari jus sighed and nodded. Her parents were always away from home now, and she barely got to see them as often as she used to._

_"So, we all know the plan?" Hyuuga Hiashi announced, looking at all of the meeting members across the table._

_Among them __were__ Itachi, Fugaku, and several other Uchiha clan members and also Hyuugas._

_"We can't just attack them, they are very powerful you know" Itachi piped in. Hiashi stayed silent._

_"But there aren't many. Together, all of us are nearly tripe their clan size" A Hyuuga announced, and then the room fell silent again._

_"Why don't we try a different approach?"An Uchiha asked, looking at the shadowed face of the head Hyuuga._

_"If we attack in a raid, they may be able to overpower us. Perhaps persuasion?" Another Hyuuga added._

_"What is the most important thing to them?" An Uchiha added, and the room went silent again as the men stared at the lone candle in the centre of the meeting table._

_"That Konseigo seems to be their top priority, but even the Konseigo can become unpredictable" Fugaku finally spoke up and then looked at his eldest son who sat next to him_

_"We can persuade them. Take their prize possession, __and probably blackmail them into resigning their current position, and to leave the village" __Fugaku suddenly added as a statement.__ The room again, fell silent, and Hiashi coughed to get their attention._

_"It is settled. The Konseigo will be our 'guest'. We move in a week's time" Hiashi announced. The others in the room all nodded in agreement, and they all left as they were dismissed._

Kari's head suddenly shot up, and she was panting. Her blanket was still on her legs, but she kicked them off with frustration as the sweat made the material stick to her legs. She looked to the right, and the clock read 10pm. She went to sleep at 8 o'clock, and she only slept for 2 hours before she woke up with this nightmare?

"God..." Kari sighed. She walked to the bathroom and washed her face with warm water and wiping her face with the towel.

Kari then walked through to the kitchen and got a glass of water, and drank it slowly, staring at the flowers by the windowsill.

_'Why are you showing me that?' _

_**'Hehe, I thought you would like to remember. Everyone has sweet memories right?' **_Fuzen chuckled, but Kari frowned.

_'I hate you'_

_**'I love you too'**_

_'Go to sleep'_

_**'I'm not tired'**_

_'Let Kai wake up'_

_**'Not gonna happen'**_

_'Well, at least sleep until the morning. I'm really tired'_

Kari wasn't even sure if she would be able to hold out until the morning if Fuzen kept interrupting her with these nightmares, and on top of that, annoying the hell out of her all the time she payed attention to him. Drinking the last of the water, she rinsed the glass out and put it away before heading back to bed. Despite the fact that she only wore her underclothes, and it was a cool night, she was still sweaty and freaked out about the nightmare.

Climbing back onto her bed, she pulled the covers up to her waist, before forcing herself into another slumber.

* * *

A stoic raven walked through the streets with his hands in his pockets. Sasuke always found it hard to get to sleep, so he always went for a late evening walk to get some fresh air, because it seemed to help him relax.

He never really picked a specific route to go on, so he always wound up in random places every night.

Not really taking in his surroundings, he continued to walk around until he stopped when he came to a wall. A wall that was far too familiar. The wall had faded symbols, exactly like the one on the back of his shirt.

He had reached the Uchiha district.

For some reason, the District was left untouched, because the villagers treated it as a memorial shrine to one of the greatest clans in Konoha. Not really thinking about it, he walked through the gates and into his former home.

He slowly walked through the streets. He could still see faint stains on some walls, and as he reached his house, he looked at the abandoned building, and looking at the house alone was enough to bring back terrible memories.

_**Flashback**_

_"Kaa-san! To-San!!!"_

_A young 7 year old Sasuke cried, staring at the corpses of his parents with tears in his eyes._

_Itachi, his older brother, quickly ran around the streets, and looked at all of the bodies __lying on the ground, panicking slightly, but turning around, and running around again._

_Sasuke took a couple of steps towards the bodies of his parents, when he heard a footstep. The figure that was in the darkness took a step forward into the light, and Sasuke could see the man and his features clearly._

_Dark, spiky brown hair. Bright blue eyes. He looked rather young, but was rather tall. _

_"Wh-Who are you?!" Sasuke screamed, but the figure walked forward, and Sasuke quickly took a step back__. The man stepped towards the corpses, and pulled the katana out of Fugaku's lifeless body.__ The man then put the katana back into its sheat__h__ on his belt, and walked over to the overturned table, and picked something up. Seeming to be a bundle of cloths, Sasuke could make out long black hair, but the rest of the body was wrapped up in the blanket.__ The bundle must've been a person._

_"Murderer!!!" Sasuke couldn't help but scream, but the person didn't take any notice._

_The man looked at__ Sasuke again, with piercing blue eyes, before he leapt out the window swiftly with the bundle in his arms._

_ Sasuke was in too much shock to move. A few minutes passed since the man had left, when Itachi leapt into the window._

_"Nii-San! Mom and Dad! They were killed!!!" Sasuke screamed in tears, but Itachi just glanced at the dead bodies, and __then at Sasuke._

_"No-one is to hear of this" Itachi hissed, and Sasuke took a step back in fear, and his back pressed up against the door._

_"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Sasuke cried, but Itachi walked over to the kunai in Mikoto's stomach, and pulled it out, then put it into his holster._

_"Y-You killed Kaa-san?!" Sasuke couldn't help but wail out his comments.__ Itachi didn't respond, and took a step towards his brother._

_"Yes, but only a few other members. That demonic man you just saw leaving killed the entire clan. His family assisted in the massacre too" Itachi announced, but Sasuke couldn't really respond to a horrific confession._

_"B-But, why would you want to kill part of our own family?!"_

_"I wanted to see what I was capable of" Itachi replied. Sasuke stayed silent._

_"Capable?"_

_"Yes, but I believe that someone else beat me to it" __Itachi replied again. _

_"Since there is one person left in the clan, I would love to... finish the job" Itachi pulled out a kunai, referring to Sasuke. With a panicked scream, Sasuke quickly turned around and ran out the doors._

_"Don't Kill me!!!" Sasuke screamed, running through the bloody streets, but came to a halt as he saw the same brown haired man again. He stood defensively in front of something, rather someone, but the man's size was blocking his proper view of whatever it was he was protecting._

_Sasuke heard footsteps, a__nd turned around, only to see Itachi there. Gripped the sides of his head and screamed at the top of his lungs, running away. Itachi just smirked and looked at the man._

_The brunette stood defensively, but Itachi didn't seem to be intimidated. He pulled out the katana, and then took a stance. Something small ran away from behind the brunette and hid. Itachi lunged at the attacker, beginning a heated battle._

Shaking his head, Sasuke stopped the memory there, since that was all he could really remember.

"That man... and my brother..." Sasuke muttered to himself. He took one last look at the house before turning around and hurrying off home. He had enough of a walk already.

* * *

Long flashback chapter, I know.

Well, I hope that the chapter wasn't too boring. A lot of things are explained here... but, if you didn't notice, you'll have to think about the chapter or read it again...

Please review!!!

If you flame, make sure you know what you are saying, coz I put enough warnings as it is and people still say otherwise!!!

Neko 


	8. Haunted Memories: Attacked

**Chapter 8**

**PEOPLE, THIS IS A NOTICE. IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I SAID THAT KARI IS 5 YEARS OLD. SHE IS ACTUALLY 7 YEARS OLD, I FORGOT THE AGES I WAS SUPPOSED TO WRITE, SO I MUCKED UP.**

**WARNING****KARI IS 7 YEARS OLD. NOT 5.**

Alrighty then! Another flashback chapter. I enjoy doing these, coz then you know what reasons are for what when the real drama in 'present' times begin. Well, this one has the truth behind Kari's past and all, so I hope you don't get too confused or bored.

This chapter occurs a week after the previous chapter, when the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's begin their 'operation'.

Oh yeah, Koneko? (blackwolf-devil) Thanks for the reviews, and support!!!

* * *

**Haunted Memories: ****Attacked**

_**---Flashback Starts---**_

_"Kari!!!!"_

_The strained and panicked voices echoed through the streets and the clan districts of the Mitsukai clan. Even distressed roars from fellow beasts and dragons such as Rusu could be heard through the night as they searched._

_A dark haired figure fled from the districts wall with a bundle in his arms, and he managed to get well away from the area before he was noticed and the alarm was raised. _

_"Kari! Where are you?!?!" Kairu screamed out, looking for his little sister. __Rusu darted about, looking in the 'hard to reach' areas but failed in finding the little one._

_"Kari!!!"_

_"__Lemme__ Go!!!"_

_Kari kicked and flailed, but the larger, stronger man clamped a strong hand over her mouth as she squealed._

_"Nii-Sa-"_

_"Shut up if you want to live!!" The man hissed, and Kari immediately recognised it. __The voice belonging to the man that saved her that night when she was trying to escape the Hyuugas._

_Wait a sec, wasn't this man a friend of her brother? Why was he kidnapping her? Her head spun at all of these questions, but the only thing that was worrying __her the__ most was to try and get away from This person._

_"You traitor!__ Nii-san will hate you now!!!!" Kari screamed, but was only harshly slapped across the face when she tried to bite the hand that covered her mouth._

_"You little bitch... I merely acted to be a friend" Itachi hissed, still running quickly over the silent streets of Konoha to his clan district._

_"B-But, Nii-san __trusted you!!!" Kari stuttered out, fearing the murderous intent emanating from her saviour, now __her kidnapper._

_"He was a fool to do so..." Itachi muttered, and finally reached the district of his clan, and ran over to his father, and Hiashi, who stood in the courtyard__ waiting for Itachi's arrival.__ The eldest Uchiha son walked up to his father, and showed him the bundle tightly held under his arm while he still had a hand clamped over the little __girls__ mouth._

_"You big Meanie!!!"__ Kari wailed and flailed about, but the taller, elder Uchiha just slapped her again and smiling when Kari began to cry._

_"Take that piece of trash to the living room, tie her up there" Fugaku ordered coldly, and waved Itachi off, while Hiashi got ready for the next phase of the plan._

_Itachi came back shortly afterwards and suited himself up. _

_"How did the kidnap go?" Hiashi asked the Uchiha, seeming to get himself ready for the next phase._

_"The whole clan was in full panic, so there is a good chance that __they will not be able to comprehend and react to the attack properly" Itachi explained, and got a nod from both Fugaku and Hiashi._

_"Alright then.__ Move out!" Hiashi yelled out to all of the prepared Uchihas and __Hyuu__gas,__ and they all disappeared._

_"Kari!!!" _

_Kairu ran around frantically, looking for his little sister._

_"Mom!__ Dad! Any luck?!" He screamed at his parent__s__, but his mother was in tears looking for her, and his father was close to crying too._

_"Where's my Baby?!?!" Kairu's mother scream__ed, tears flowing from her eyes. Father wrapped his arms around her to calm her down._

_"Don't worry honey, we'll find her" He cooed, but mother was still bawling._

_"I've already gotten Rusu to search out the village" Kairu tried to comfort his mother from afar, but still, She couldn't help but cry and sob loudly at the thought of the loss of her baby._

_"I'll go and search the village myself" Kairu firmly announced, and darted off._

_The sun was setting rather quickly and storm clouds were gathering. The villagers and the stands began to pack, just in case it started to rain. Kairu ran through the village, his brown spikes swaying in the wind and his blue eyes were close to tears. _

_The villagers tried to ignore him, but couldn't help but turn their heads to see the successor of the Mitsukai clan pass by._

_Only about 30 minutes had passed since Kairu had started his search throughout the village, and the sky was already an inky black and the street lanterns were on._

_Kairu ran through a few more parks and streets, but with no success, decided to head off home._

_ On the way back, he suddenly stopped at the smell of smoke. Dragon's noses are extremely sensitive, like a dog, and he screwed his face at the other stagnant smell. _

_Blood._

_Corpses._

_He breathed deeply (through his mouth) and focused on where the smell was coming from. Silently, he took a step towards the smell, and kept his eyes closed to let the scent guide him. Then, after taking a few steps, he opened his eyes and noticed smoke billowing up into the air, mixing in with the clouds already there._

_"Oh... please no..." Kairu stammered. _

_He quickly ran towards the site._

_"Ha ha, do you think that the clan is in ashes?" A wide man laughed, and another large Uchiha laughed with him._

_"Of course!__ We are the clan that control fire! They would've been __**burned down **__by now!!!" The other man laughed, and the two of them laughed like maniacs at their not-so-funny jokes. _

_"How long has it been since the 'plan' took place?" Another voice came, and the two large men turned to see another fellow Uchiha walking towards them._

_"About 2 hours. They don't stand a chance. With the Hyuugas on our side, plus our powerful Uchiha clan, nothing can stop us" The larger fat man laughed, and the 3 men laughed again._

_"Shouldn't we be standing our posts?" Another Uchiha asked, looking over at them. The fat man chuckled, his belly bouncing up and down._

_"There's no need to worry about it. The clan is as good as dead anyway..." The man trailed off when they__ saw a silhouette of a spiky haired person at the entrance of the Uchiha district._

_"Who are you?"_

_"The attack was a success" Itachi announced to his father and Hiashi, and they both nodded._

_"Leave the corpses as they are, but we must search and eliminate any evidence that this was our doing" Hiashi ordered the Hyuugas, and the Uchihas nodded with them, and headed back into the blood bathed area to check._

_Itachi noticed that this was the perfect moment, and disappeared, running home._

_Not long after leaving the Mitsukai district, Itachi had already arrived back at his own clan's district. Noticing it was rather __quiet,__ he __snuck__ to the rear walls, and saw a light was on in one of the houses._

_**'**__**kill**__** the women first, they might alert others if they are left last...' **__the cold thought ran through Itachi's mind, and he smirked. Grabbing a his katana, he peeped over the wall and noticed all of the women of the Uchiha clan, all in the one room chatting away and laughing at their subjects. _

_He could see his mother at the end of the table, and seemed to have the most attention._

_"You'll be the first to go..."_

_With no more hesitations, he leapt over the wall silently, slipped into the open window without a single noise, and blew the lantern out that lit the room before he began the murder._

_"G-Get away from me!!!"_

_The remaining Uchiha that was supposedly a guard, slowly backed away from the figure._

_"Y-You aren't meant to be here!!!" The man stuttered again, but the katana that the brown haired man held was dripping in blood of the bodies that lay behind him._

_"Traitor!"__ The brunette yelled, and tightened the grip on his sword._

_"I-It wasn't my plan! I swear! It was Fugaku's! We followed orders!!!" The Uchiha screamed pathetically, begging for mercy as the brunette came closer._

_"I don't care. Where's my sister?!" The brunette spat, taking more steps towards the petrified Uchiha._

_"I'm not sure! Fugaku held her somewhere, but I don't know-" The man didn't even get to finish as his scream echoed, loud enough to be heard throughout the entire village, followed by a wrenching sound of metal piercing flesh._

_"What was that?!" Hiashi suddenly called out, looking up at the night sky. Fugaku panicked._

_"That came from my District!" He snapped, and then looked over at Hiashi._

_"I'll clean up here. You go back" Hiashi ordered, and Fugaku nodded. He called all of his clan, and then they darted off. _

_Arriving at the district shortly after departure from the other one, Fugaku gasped at the dead bodies of the guards he placed._

_"Who did this?!" He yelled out, his voice echoing through__ the empty streets, but there was no response._

_He ran in with the men with him, and searched._

_-_

_-_

_Itachi ran jumped out the window stealthily, and saw his mother running from the current building and across the street to their house. He smirked, and followed._

_He jumped into the building and she ran to the centre of the living room, but then froze. Blood dripped form the corner of her mouth, and then her body collapsed forwards. Itachi stood at the door, with his hand still poised in the air._

_A kunai had dug deep into Mikoto's back, and Itachi smirked contently at the silence. He looked over to the right and noticed the little dark haired girl, still tied to the wall. She was asleep, and with a swift kick, he turned the coffee table over so that she could not be seen, for she was now behind the table._

_Glancing at the unconscious Kari and the dead body of his mother, he leapt out the window and out through to the rest of the streets._

_-_

_-_

_Fugaku ran through the empty streets of the districts, and as he returned to the central square where he got his men to meet up after a search, he only panicked when he saw their dead bodies thrown all over the place. He had asked his men a few minutes ago to scout the district and meet up back here, but now they were all killed. One lone Uchiha stood opposite him, and with a signal Fugaku ordered him to continue the search._

_"The Girl!"__ He concluded blindly, and ran towards his house._

_Arriving, he noticed the dead body of his wife. Feeling warm tears fall down his face, he slowly staggered to the lifeless body of Mikoto, and knelt by her side._

_-_

_-_

_Itachi ran to the central square of the district, but stopped mid step when he heard a scream. Following the noise, he only gasped in shock at the mounds of dead bodies that were piled in the streets, and near the central square._

_"This isn't what I planned..." Itachi stuttered, and took a step back._

_Someone else was here, and whoever it was, was killing off the clan quicker than Itachi had planned._

_-_

_-_

_Fugaku sobbed and __cradled Mikoto's body in his arms, silently asking how this happened, when a footstep caught his attention. Placing Mikoto's body down slowly, he turned his head to face the intruder._

_"You!"__ Fugaku hissed, and stood up, arming himself with a kunai and looking at the brunette that stood at the window._

_"How dare you do this to my Clan!!!" __Fugaku retorted, and stanced._

_"__**You **__killed __**My **__Clan!" The brunette shouted back, and Fugaku took a small step back, fearing the murderous intent coming from the man._

_"You turned on us, kidnapped my sister as a diversion while you killed my family, and clan!!!" The brunette __screamed,__ tears no longer there as anger filled his emotions. _

_"Kairu, you and your clan were a threat" Fugaku stuttered, not really sure if he should be boldly confronting him like this._

_"You only thought of us as a threat. The only threat to me now is __**You**__"_

_Kairu lunged forward with inhumane speed, and stabbed his katana right through the man's body, and stayed silent as he let go of the handle and let Fugaku's body drop to the floor, onto Mikoto's body with the sword still through his heart._

_Kairu was about to rush over to Kari who was tied to the wall, when a glint caught his eyes and he turned to the left, and noticed a few belongings of his fathers, placed on the dresser neatly. Taking interest, he walked over to those things._

_"I stayed out too late!"_

_A young Sasuke ran through the streets of Konoha and finally got back to __the District. Stepping into the walls of his home, he stopped when he saw the dead bodies of some Uchiha members lying lifelessly against the wall._

_"__Wh-__What's going on?!" Sasuke panicked, and ran towards his parent's house._

_-_

_-_

_Kairu gathered up the things that belonged to his parents, and put them in a cloth before bundling it up and tying it to his belt._

_"Kaa-san!__To-San!"_

_Kairu suddenly turned around __at the small voice and through the darkness, noticed a small boy the same age as his little sister._

_The little raven boy took a couple of steps forwards, but out of Kairu's interest, he stepped forwards from the shadows._

_The little Sasuke panicked and took a step back from him._

_"Murderer!"__ Sasuke screamed, but Kairu took no notice, as he pulled his katana out of Fugaku's body.__ Sasuke stammered, and took a few steps back._

_Kari then walked over to the overturned table, and picked up Kari's frail body, and wrapped it in a blanket that was nearby. Taking one last look at the boy, Kari leapt out the window._

_After a while, Itachi jumped in and was partially shocked and surprised to see Sasuke __there,__ and his father's body too._

_-_

_-_

_Kairu ran through the streets, and noticed that the bundle in his arms began to stir. He stopped and placed her on the ground, and rubbing her eyes, she looked up at her brother, and immediately hugged him, tears in her eyes._

_Kairu stopped the embrace when __Kari's eyes widened as she looked at something behind him. Sasuke stood there screaming out _

_"Don't kill me!!!"_

_Kairu stanced in front of his sister defensively when the young boy__ stared at him._

_A few other footsteps could be heard, and Itachi came into Kairu's view. The little boy screamed, gripped the sides of his head, and ran for it._

_"Kari, run" Kairu ordered, whispering to his little sister._

_"Stay away from the Uchiha's. Promise me that" Kairu added, and with tears in her eyes, Kari nodded, and then ran to cover._

_"Run away from here!" Kari yelled out before Itachi lunged at him and began the heated battle._

_Kari was panicking. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her through the empty streets of Konoha, but some sort of childish instinct told her how to get home. She continued to run, ignoring the stares that the occasional villager would throw, and continued to get herself home._

_She saw the symbol of her family on the walls, and then ran into her district, but only gasped and froze in shock at what she saw._

_The buildings were burned down, and the remains of the houses were burning, some were already complete ashes. Countless bodies were in the streets, and some bodies were in the ashes, probably caught in the fire._

_"K-Kaa-san!!!"__ She screamed to herself, and ran to her house._

_Running inside, she screamed when she noticed her father's body impaled on __the broken wood in the wall, while her mother had several kunai in her chest with burns all over her legs. Kari took a step forward, but the floor collapsed under her foot, and she screamed again when she noticed that the floor was more of a piece of broken wood to hide the multiple decapitated bodies that were stuffed into one of the floorboards. _

_She screamed and ran outside, and to the remainder of the stables, and jumped through the collapsing foundations, and suddenly cried when Rusu had several Katana's shoved into the weak parts of his armoured scales, and a kunai had gone through one of Rusu's eyes._

_Looking to the left, two other dragons were killed similarly, and she took several steps backwards. As her back pressed again__st__ the broken wall, she felt something wet drip onto her shoulder. Looking at the red looking fluid, she looked up, and saw a juvenile, blue dragon impaled on spikes wi__th blood flowing freely from it__s dead body. _

_She screamed even louder in absolute shock and trauma, and ran out of the ruined buildings, then running out of the district._

_Her former home was nothing but a horror show now._

_-_

_-_

_Kari ran to the park where it was quiet, and was about to settle when A loud, strained scream came from the Uchiha district._

_"Nii-san!!!"_

_Kari arrived at the district rather quickly, despite how exhausted she was from all the screa__ming and running. __Only to see he__r brother on the ground, katana through his chest, and Itachi holding the handle of the blade._

_Kari screamed again. (How many times will she scream?)_

_"Nii-San!!!"__ Kari wailed, and Itachi just smirked, pulled out the blade, before stabbing it again into his stomach, another spurt of blood landing on Itachi's trousers._

_Kari dropped backwards, and cringed in fear. Was Itachi going to kill her too?_

_"You are such an idiot Kari..." __Itachi muttered, turning around, and walking a few steps before disappearing.__ As soon as Kari was sure that he was no longer there, she scrambled over to her brother who lay in a bloody heap on the ground._

_"__Wh-__Why did all of this have to happen?!" Kari sobbed, gripping on her brother's shirt tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder._

_"Kari?"_

_Her head shot up and she looked at Kairu's content face. He lifted a hand and brushed her cheek with his blood stained fingers, leaving red streaks across her face._

_"You are now the successor. You would've done a better job at it than I would anyway" Kairu laughed. Kari frowned slightly. He was still trying to make jokes when he was dying?_

_"B-But, Everyone... why?"__Kari began to cry again. Kairu just looked at her little face._

_"All things in life die one day. But, for us, and our family Kari, we weren't really meant to take that long a walk..." Kairu's voice was fading, but he still refused to close his eyes._

_"Power is a disease that always leaves consequences for those who want it. Kari, our family, our dragons..."_

_Kari waited for it._

_"__**We weren't meant to Survive**__"_

_Kari's eyes widened, but she made no objections as she held her brother large hand in her smaller one. "Is that why everyone hates me?" Kari asked, and Kairu didn't really respond, but brushed her hair back from her face__ with his fingers_

_"Destiny, is that what you would call it?" Kari added, looking at her brothers wound before holding his hand again._

_Kairu was surprised at the amount of knowledge that she had._

_"But, destiny can be changed if you put__ your mind to it right? Daddy always said that" Kari stated again, and Kairu was speechless._

_"Promise me one thing" Kairu's voice was really quiet now, and Kari had to lean in to hear him._

_"__**Do Not **__Avenge us" Kairu smiled, but Kari was a little surprised._

_"__B-But, They killed o__ur family!"_

_"Yes, but it was out of fear. __You make sure that you keep that promise" Kairu whispered, his voice becoming rough from exhaustion._

_"Promise me..."_

_"I promise that I will not avenge our family, or throw out any frustration or anger on the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's" Kari stated sadly, not really wanting to follow those orders._

_"Also, can you do me another favour?" Kairu was really weak, but refused to die until he had finished his 'pep talk'._

_"Grow up to be a good shinobi..." Kari didn't comment or reply to that. She didn't know if she would be able to hold out that promise, but she nodded to let him know that she understood._

_ Kari began to cry as his eyelids dropped and__ he__ closed them. His hand then slid out of her grip and landed next to his side, and his breathing halted._

_"Nii-San!!!"_

_**Flashback Ends**_

Kari suddenly sat up screaming, her voice enough to wake up the village. She was sweaty, tears in her eyes, her covers were off, and she was heavily panting. Curling up, and hugging her legs, she tried to calm herself down by rocking herself side to side gently. The warm tears flowed down her cheeks, but she was still shocked.

_'Y-You... I hate you... Please don't show me again...'_

She could hear Fuzen chuckling madly to himself at the back of her mind, and she couldn't help but cry after seeing all of that again.

_**'You are so damn sensitive you know that?'**_

_'Why do you have to be so mean?'_

_**'I wouldn't be called Fuzen then, would I?'**_

_'Stop showing me those things... please...'_

_**'Well, you wouldn't be, if it wasn't for your stubborn teacher stopping your memory erasing sessions...'**_

_'Just stop showing me'_

_**'It's fun... Anyway, you can't really stop me'**_

_'Leave me alone...'_

Kari looked over at the clock and it read 6am. The dream was so long, so scary, and she had to watch the whole thing.

Kari was panting, and it took her a long time to compute what she had to do next. She was now currently going through serious mental damage and trauma. The only way she actually got something done like eating or getting dressed that morning, was getting hassled constantly by Fuzen, or when he took control of her body to get it right.

Kari had dressed, eaten a slice of toast, and had a glass of water, but she still refused to move from her bed. She noticed an odd snoring noise, and that's when she realized that Fuzen had finally gone to sleep. Kai woke up instead.

_**'Kari, don't let Fuzen boss you around. You better have a little walk before meeting up with everyone...'**_

Kari hated this. Now, she was talking to a 'different' demon that was in her head. What she hated even more though, was when they were both awake and they both spoke at the same time. _That _was enough to drive her crazy. But, she felt a little safer now, since it was Kai talking, not Fuzen.

Although Kai had spoken in a motherly matter, Kari still didn't move. It was as if her body was frozen, petrified in fear after seeing those horrific images of her past.

_**'Kari, come on. Just stand up slowly...'**_

Kari slowly stood up from her bed, but her knees were shaking and her hands and arms were trembling.

_**'Now stay calm, relax, and walk to the door...'**_

Kai kept a firm, yet gentle voice as he guided her to do the things she needed to do. Kari took slow, shaky steps towards her bedroom door, and slowly headed to the front door of her house and walked out, not closing it properly behind her.

_**'Now walk around to the back of the house, to the river... take it easy'**_

Kari's breathing was rather uneven, and her eyes began to water, but she instinctively held them back as she did as she was told, and walked through the trees and into the forest.

* * *

"What's keeping her?"

Kakashi had arrived nearly on time, apart from the 5 minute late excuse. But for a person like Kakashi sensei, 5 minutes late was a HUGE improvement.

"Well, I only called **you **guys earlier to see your results of the challenge, and after seeing them, Sakura, Sasuke, you fail. Naruto passes!" Kakashi said a little happily, and Naruto couldn't help but cheer and boast about his triumph.

"What? Then, what were we supposed to do to pass the test?!" Sakura yelled, annoyed with the fact that The dumbass surpassed her.

"All you had to do was talk to Kari" Naruto smiled, and then Sasuke and Sakura fell over themselves in utter disappointment.

"I told you to ask your friends, didn't I?" Kakashi asked as-a-matter-of-factly. Sasuke and Sakura turned away, trying not to show their embarrassment.

"Well, anyway, Sasuke, can you go and tell Kari that training is off? See you later!" Kakashi smiled, and turned around. He only took about five steps before he disappeared.

Sasuke growled, and turned around. Kakashi had told them where Kari had lived, but he has never seen the place before. Before Sakura could run and get him to go on a date, he quickly ran off before the pink one got a chance.

* * *

Sasuke got to her house rather quickly, and he was quite surprised at the look of it. It wasn't too small, or too large, it was the perfect size for someone on their own. The vines had grown all over it, and flowers had bloomed on the eaves, along the windows, and all over the other various parts of the house. It looked peaceful.

He walked over to the front door and knocked, but then he noticed that the door wasn't even closed properly.

"Hey, you there?"

Sasuke opened the door, and walked in. The place was tidy, but as he got to the kitchen he noticed that some dishes hadn't been cleaned. He wandered around about, surprised on how organised the place was, and then walked to her bedroom.

The bedroom was normal. The window was open, and he looked at the place again, and noticed a box on the dresser. Opening it, he noticed many, many things that not a lot of people would have. He closed the box again after looking at the assorted amulets and decorative remnants of some sort of festival, and then his gaze fell onto the photo that was on the table at the corner of the room. Taking interest, he walked over and picked it up. Then, he gasped.

There were 4 people in the photo. A little, 6 year old looking Kari, A small young version of the Sand ninja known as Gaara, the tall brown haired boy known as Haku, and the man in the back.

Sasuke's anger then flamed up inside him, bringing the Sharingan to life.

"That man..." His grip on the frame tightened, and he let go of it when the glass cracked. The brunette he saw in the back. Long spiky brown hair, piercing blue eyes, katana sheathed on his belt, smiling as he stood at the back of the 3 little ones on the photo.

-

-

Kari took a deep breath and sighed, before running through to her house and she swiftly jumped into the window. She had felt a lot better now, Kai had spoken to her during the walk, and she had put those memories behind her.

Jumping into the window, she was about to straighten up and head to the dresser to put some things away when something suddenly grabbed her neck and she was shoved against the wall in a coughing fit.

Opening her eyes in panic at the attacker, it was none other than her teammate, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Wh-What the Hell?!"

"It was **You**!!!"

He had yelled rather loudly, and his grip around her throat tightened, as he looked down at the shorter girl.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You and your damn Family killed my Clan!!!"

His red piercing eyes were starting to Scare Kari. She was about to say she didn't know what he was talking about, when the tomoe of his Sharingan spun in anger.

"It wasn't my Family!" Kari spluttered, trying not to get frustrated over this, but Sasuke seemed really pissed at the moment.

"Don't Lie!!! I saw your Photo! That brown haired man killed my clan! I remember!" Sasuke shouted again.

"He's My Brother!"

"I Don't Care!!!" Sasuke's grip around her throat tightened unconsciously and she was finding it harder to breathe.

"Let Me Go! It was your clan's fault it happened!!!" Kari couldn't help but scream back. Sasuke got even angrier.

"Don't Lie!!!"

Tears filled Kari's eyes. She held them back though, but Sasuke anger didn't really let him see the pain Kari was going through.

"Y-You Idiot! Your c-clan killed my family first! My b-brother was just trying to p-protect me!!!" Kari coughed, but Sasuke's grip didn't loosen. But at least he had stopped yelling. For the moment.

Sasuke didn't believe it. He was too overcome with anger. He raised a fist, and brought it down, but Kari somehow managed to move her head out of the way and his knuckles dug into the wall next to her face.

She was panicking now. She raised a fist up high, and Sasuke noticed this, and got ready to block it as Kari tightened her fist.

_'Promise me...'_

She stopped. Her arm dropped and the tears came back into her eyes again. That promise... she had to keep it... that's what families are for... right?

Sasuke was quite surprised, and confused, that she didn't attack. He glared at her, but she simply looked down to avoid eye contact with those now flaming red orbs.

"P-Please let me go..." She merely whispered it. Sasuke didn't know what to do.

"Not until I get some answers!!!" Sasuke needlessly shouted again.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I did say anything!!!" Kari screamed back. Sasuke halted. The grip on her throat loosened slightly, but he still held firm.

Kari began to pant as she finally got enough airspace to breathe. The boy just looked at her with angered eyes, but at least the Sharingan was gone.

"Tell me the truth" Sasuke gritted through his teeth, but when Kari didn't respond, the pressure was returned on her throat, causing the girl to gasp.

"I-I can't say anything!!!" Kari sobbed, but Sasuke wasn't moved by her emotions.

"Why Not?!"

"I don't want to remember it again!" Kari screamed it out, and struggled to get out of his grip.

"Tell Me!!!"

"NO! Ask Kakashi-sensei!!!" Kari screamed, tears in her eyes, but after all this time, none had fallen. Sasuke let go of her, and took a step back, while Kari just dropped to the floor in a coughing fit, wondering why that all just happened.

He made no noise as he turned around and headed out the room. Kari flinched as she heard the front door of her house slam shut.

Why did this have to happen?

* * *

OMG... SASUKE IS A NUTJOB!!!!

Hehe, only kidding, I'm not trying to make him evil... no... He is going to be paired with Kari!!! Later anyways... oops, said too much...

Another flashback chapter, but at least that the drama is coming into place now right?

Sorry if some scenes were too gruesome or violent, coz, I was finishing typing up my gears of war story, and I was in a gory mood. Yeah...

Please read and Review... If there are any questions, either drop me a note or ask in the reviews and I'll find a way to answer them either in the story, or message back personally.

Neko


	9. Seeking out answers

**Chapter 9**

Wow Wow Wubbzy!... I felt like saying that.

Alright, this is the next chapter; Sasuke is gone crazy to find out the truth!!! XD

Well, there are no flashbacks (I think) in this chapter, and it is mostly about Sasuke's freakish desperation to find out the truth, since he found out that his teammate is related to the one that killed his family, and put him in the state he is in now, and then side stories.

Gaara is in this chappie!!! SQUEEEE!! But, be warned, he is a little OOC in this, because he was referenced in the previous chapter, I HAD to put him in this one!!!

* * *

**Seeking out answers**

Sasuke walked through the streets of the village, and found Kakashi with ease, sitting at the Dango cake store reading his perverted book with the white haired Sannin, Jiraiya.

"Kakashi" He stated coldly, not even stating the respectful honorific of 'sensei'.

"Hmm? What is it Sasuke?" Kakashi just murmured, not taking his eyes off the book.

"Who is that browned haired man in Kari's photo?" Sasuke quickly got his attention. Kakashi peered at the Uchiha, and then looked down at the book quickly before placing it on the table.

"How did you find out?"

"You asked me to get her" Sasuke quickly answered. Sasuke was ignoring all of the odd stares that Jiraiya was giving him.

"Well, he is Kari's-"

"Brother. I know" Sasuke cut him off. Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me if you already know?" Kakashi was rather confused at the way Sasuke was acting, and was talking really quickly and hesitantly for some reason.

"I know that he killed my clan. I remember him murdering everyone. But Kari said it was because he was trying to protect her. What the hell is she talking about?!" Sasuke couldn't help but raise his voice a little in frustration over the stress over this.

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya. Jiraiya nodded. Since Sasuke was so desperate to know, they might as well let him know.

"Well, for starters, your clan are the real murderers" Kakashi just sighed, and was expecting the reaction of Sasuke's horrified, shocked face.

"Wh-What?! You're crazy! My family would Never-"

"Itachi kidnapped Kari late at night and held her hostage at your District. Your father Fugaku had allied with Hiashi and the Hyuuga's, because they thought that the Mitsukai clan was a threat"

Sasuke couldn't believe he was hearing this. He was too perplexed and confused as he tried to remember events of that night, but was cut off when Kakashi began to talk again.

"When the Mitsukai clan went on alert that their youngest successor had gone missing, Fugaku and Hiashi began the ambush when they were jumped. Since the clan was in panic, it would've taken them time to comprehend and react properly."

Sasuke just gulped. The way Jiraiya and Kakashi were staring at him, and the way Kakashi was voicing his explanations, meant that this was serious.

"Kairu, Kari's brother, had left to search for Kari, but when he returned shortly after, His entire clan was killed, only to find Hiashi, and the Uchiha's, cleaning up the mess" Kakashi sternly explained, making sure that Sasuke was aware of this.

"Since Fugaku came up with the idea, and Kari was being held in the Uchiha district, He did whatever it took to get his sister back"

Sasuke remembered. The bundle that He saw him pick up that night must've been Kari, and the girl he saw Kairu defending must've been her too.

"When Kairu eliminated the ones in his way, which would've been your clan, he tried to escape with Kari but was then confronted by your brother" Jiraiya piped in, and Sasuke turned to the Sannin.

"Kari ran from the battle, and found her clan dead, returned to her older brother, only to find that he had been killed by Itachi" Kakashi finalised, putting a little sympathy into his voice, and lowered it into a whisper when he remembered the state Kari was in when he found her.

"So... Itachi... He-" Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say it. His older brother, the one that put him through all of this pain, also put his teammate, Kari, through even more pain in itself.

_'I reacted too harshly... I wonder how she is coping right __now.__' _Sasuke clenched his fists, but not enough for the others' to see. He felt guilty, suddenly jumping to conclusions back then. He had to do something, apologise at least, or else his reputation would be brought down. Or if she tells someone what happened, they might turn against him.

"Alright. That's all I needed to know" Sasuke replied in his cool, flat tone, and turned around before running off through the streets to find Kari.

"You will be staying in an apartment near the Hokage mansion for the next day, until we verify her official rankings" Tsunade smiled, and stared at the 3 ninja that stood before her. She then handed them a small envelope, with the accommodation descriptions inside. The tallest boy took it, and slipped it into his pocket.

"Please, enjoy your stay. Please don't cause any trouble" Tsunade smiled but warned them, and the 3 ninja just nodded and left.

* * *

"God. How can you eat so much of this stuff?!"

Kari was sitting With Naruto in the Ramen shop. Since he did a good job in learning the Ziplining in such a short time, she decided to reward him by taking him to ramen, even though the stuff made her feel sick.

She starred at the unbelievable blonde, and then looked at the 14 bowls that were in front of him. He continued to call in orders, since she said she could eat all he wanted.

"Are you going to finish that?" Naruto suddenly spoke with a mouthful of food. He pointed at her nearly full bowl in front of her. Kari remembered ordering a bowl and attempting to eat it, but she couldn't even get through her 3rd mouthful.

"Nah, Here" Kari sighed, and immediately the bowl was snatched from her hands and was inhaled by the boy within a mere few seconds.

Kari suddenly twitched to herself when she realized something.

"Uh, Naruto, I Have to go" She got up, but Naruto stopped her.

"Hey! Do I have to go too? Since you're paying?" Naruto said rather promptly. Kari frowned. He was saying it in such a rude manner she was wondering if he should pay, but decided not to. She rummaged in her pouch on her belt and pulled out a very fat, black leather wallet tied with green ribbon.

"Spend what you want with this." Kari quickly said as she threw it to him. Naruto looked at the wallet, then back at Kari.

"You serious?"

"Knock yourself out"

"Alright! Thanks!" Naruto waved at her. And she just briefly waved back as she dashed out the door.

Kari hurriedly ran through random streets until she found an abandoned alley, and jumped in. The alley was dark, but not filthy, and no-one seemed to have put any things in it. Perfect.

She pressed her back against the wall, and covered her face with her hands. Warm tears started to flow freely from her eyes, and soaked her hands. She pulled her palms away from her wet face and slid down into a sitting position with her back still up against the wall.

Continuing to cry, the sky gradually darkened, and soon, there were grey clouds in place of the blue sky. It wasn't dark enough to rain, but it was dangerously close to it.

_**'You are so sensitive, it's funny'**_

Kari continued to cry, trying to ignore that annoying, scary voice of Fuzen in the back of her mind. He continuously laughed with that evil, rasping tone, making her cry even more.

_'S-Stop it...'_

An image flashed into her minds as Fuzen found this funny. Her father impaled on the walls and spiked wood.

_'Please... Stop it...'_

Fuzen chuckled as he showed another memory.

The hole in the floor with several decapitated bodies stuffed into it carelessly.

_'Stop showing these things...'_

Fuzen, on the other hand, was finding this very amusing, despite the trauma, and mental pain that He was putting Kari through.

_'Please...'_

Kari never begged before, because she never needed to. This was a first, so it felt rather strange acting, or actually _being _upset to get what you wanted.

Fuzen chuckled, and then the images stopped. Kari, having a very good photographic memory, could not forget these things now...

This was why she always had to wipe her memory every month. The more emotional she got over these memories, the more unpredictable her behaviour was, and the more control she would lose over it.

Then, again, like earlier in the morning, her shock had led to her petrified figure. She refused to move.

_**'Damn. You're no fun when you're in shock...'**_

Fuzen muttered something as a complaint and then growled quietly, before that familiar snoring could be heard. He was finally asleep.

_**'Kari?'**_

The said girl didn't move, or even react to the voice of Kai. She got used to it though, Kai's voice was more gentle in some way than Fuzen's, and Fuzen's voice was really raspy and sounded wheezy sometimes, while Kai's deep voice was always smooth.

_**'You're panicking again'**_

She didn't move. Those images continued to flicker through her mind, and Kai couldn't really do anything to stop it.

_**'They're here now, so you can stay with them for a while until you can recover from this'**_

Again, she made no movements or remarks. She knew what he was talking about, but her body didn't want to do as it was told for some reason. Kari's head wasn't even all in one place yet.

_**'Alright then... stand up slowly, and head over to the Hokage mansion...'**_

Like earlier in the morning, Kari's body slowly did as it was told, but more shaky and slower this time. With shaking knees and trembling hands and arms, her eyes twitched every now and then as tears slowly filled her eyes, and then disappear again.

_**'Take your time... walk slowly alright?'**_

Her legs slowly moved, with uneven steps, but Kai sighed with relief. At least she was still walking.

* * *

The stoic Uchiha walked through the streets (again) and sniffed as he smelt those noodles. Looking over to the source of the smell, he noticed the ramen stand, with only one customer. Obviously, the orange jumpsuit ninja was still there. He was a close friend to Kari, maybe he'd know where she is.

Sasuke walked over and into the store, but his eyes widened and completely forgot all his intentions when he looked at the sight before him. Naruto was onto his 27th bowl, and he didn't look one bit stuffed. He was still inhaling bowl after bowl and calling out orders when he was still halfway through a meal. Feeling sick, Sasuke took a few deep breaths to gain his mentality before talking to the blonde, who was now on his 30th bowl with the few minutes he was staring at him.

"Naruto, have you seen Kari anywhere?"

The said boy turned his head while swallowing his 30th bowl, but was cut off when the old ramen shop owner asked for the payment.

"How are you going to pay for all of that?" Sasuke asked quite curious, raising an eyebrow at Naruto's cheerful expression.

"Kari's going to" Naruto just smiled as he licked his lips. Sasuke raised the other eyebrow at this guy's density.

"She isn't here you dumbass" Sasuke just stated flatly, and then looked at the 30 bowls piled messily along the counter.

"She gave me her wallet Teme, and said I could spend what I want" Naruto just turned his nose up slightly as he picked up that fat wallet that sat behind the bowl that was currently in front of him.

Curious, Sasuke took a step closer to watch Naruto untie the ribbon, then unfold the money holder. Naruto suddenly screamed.

"What? Empty?" Sasuke chuckled, but he was actually hoping that it was true. Naruto didn't even reply, or look away from the wallet in his hand and slowly put a hand inside.

"So many Notes!!!"

Naruto slowly pulled out the pile of money. There were at least 100 notes of money in there, and the pile was about 15 centimetres thick. How such a huge amount of money could fit into such a small leather pouch, they will never know.

"There's enough to buy hundreds of Ramen bowls!!!" Naruto squealed happily, fantasizing moments as such.

"That's enough to buy half the districts in Konoha!" The old Shopkeeper yelled over the blonde. At some point during this, the man had craned his neck to get a good look.

Sasuke's eyes were wide as he stared at the huge wad of cash Naruto held.

"She trusted you with that much Cash?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask. Naruto shrugged. Neither of them were expecting that much money to be in there. Naruto pulled 3 notes from the pile, and handed it to the man. That was enough to pay for all of his orders, and a little more.

"Better put it away..." Naruto put the crisp notes carefully into the wallet again, and tied up the ribbon before anyone else saw the money.

"You were looking for Kari right?"

Sasuke's attention was turned back to Naruto as he asked the question. Sasuke nodded.

"Could you give this back to her when you find her? I have to help Konohamaru" Naruto asked, holding the wallet out to Sasuke. Looking at it for a second, Sasuke obliged when he took the wallet and put it into his pocket.

"By the way, where is she?" Sasuke had to ask, since he was looking for her in the first place. Naruto thought back for a moment.

"I don't know. She skipped out on me a few minutes ago" Naruto just shrugged. Sasuke's sweat dropped at his density again. He was asking him a favour, and he didn't know where she was... dumbass...

* * *

_**'Any better?'**_

Kari took a few deep breaths and leant against the wall. She had left the alley, and was now leaning on the wall surrounding the Hokage mansion. She had to relax, because any spike in her emotion or chakra would get Tsunade's attention really easily.

_'Yeah...'_

Kari took another deep breath and sighed. Twice in one day. You might think that it is easy to cope with, but it is bad enough that it even happens. Taking a few more deep breaths to regain her composure, she pushed herself off the wall with her hands and slowly began to walk towards the main village. As she turned a corner, she nearly hit someone again, and only gasped to notice that the Uchiha was standing on front of her. Since she was really short, (A centimetre taller than Naruto) She could only look ahead at his chest, and her eyes slowly rose up to meet those onyx ones. Sasuke's face was stern, almost looked as bad as it did earlier.

Immediately remembering earlier events, and comparing it to the emotion on Sasuke's face, she immediately began to panic and took a step back and Sasuke could see the fragile expression on the girl's features.

"Kari, earlier-"

"Stay away from me!!" Kari slapped the hand that was reaching out to her, and turned around and ran. Sasuke frowned, and instinctively followed her.

"Kari! Get back here!!!" Sasuke yelled. The Stoic Uchiha was never really gentle, or compassionate, or smooth as such. So, he either always sounded frustrated, angry, or 'I'll kill you' tone of voice.

Kari ran faster as she noticed he was following, and tried to lose him by running down random streets and pathways. She could zipline, but it might take up time by having to find a suitable cable. She suddenly noticed someone ahead, recognised the boy, and immediately ran over to him.

Sasuke noticed her running, and then panicked when he noticed the person she was running at. Not good. He had to pick up his pace if he wanted to stop her.

"Kari wait!"

The said girl didn't even notice the warning, and the boy she was running to looked at her with confusion, and held an arm out.

"Kari!!!"

The girl still ignored him, and quickly flung herself onto the redheaded boy. Sasuke sped up even more when he noticed the scary look on the sand ninja's face. Sand suddenly shot up in front of Sasuke, stopping him in his tracks. Kari looked over her shoulder, relieved that Sasuke could no longer proceed, and stepped behind the redhead, trying to hide herself. Then, a blonde girl and face painted boy both came behind, looked at Kari and Gaara, then looked over at Sasuke, who seemed to be panicking.

"Don't do anything stupid" Sasuke stanced, the way Gaara was giving a death bringing glare, made Sasuke stay on alert since the redhead was rather unpredictable.

Gaara turned around, and his expression softened (wtf?) as he looked at the shorter, dark haired girl.

"You alright?" The tone was rather softer than his usual scary one, and a smile seemed to appear onto his face when Kari nodded. She hugged the redhead briefly, before going over and hugging the taller blonde, and the taller painted boy.

"What?" Sasuke was seriously confused now. Then, he remembered. The redhead, Gaara, was in the little photo he saw earlier with a young Kari. Were they brother and sister?

"Kari, I only came to return the money you lent Naruto" Sasuke called out, since he was quite a distance away from them. Gaara looked over his shoulder at the Uchiha before turning around completely to face him. Kari nodded, saying that it was true that she did lend the money. Gaara nodded, and then Temari walked over to Sasuke, and held out her hand, asking for the wallet.

Sasuke glared at her for a second before he just dumped the wallet into the taller girl's hand, and she looked at it carefully before she walked back and handed it to Kari.

"Leave her alone" Gaara gritted through his teeth, and Kari just peeped over his shoulder and stared at Sasuke with a wary expression on her face, replacing the fear.

Sasuke didn't want to get into unmeaning fights or arguments, so turning on his heel, he huffed, and headed off in the opposite direction he was running before, and quickly walked into the closest street to get out of their sight.

"What happened Kari-chan?" Temari was the first to break the awkward silence but Kari didn't really want to Get Sasuke into this type of mess. If she said anything about Sasuke's fury this morning, Gaara will take it personally, and then He might end up dead within the next few hours.

"N-Nothing. I just panicked a little. That's all" Kari lied, rubbing the back of her head and looked away from them before they threw any more questions at her.

"So, Temari-chan, you getting your rank verified?"

The said older cousin nodded.

"How long are you guys staying?"

Kari couldn't help but ask that, and a little excitedly too, she hasn't seen her sand siblings in a few months. A year even.

"Only for a day though. You can stay with us for then if you want" Kankouro smiled and looked at his really short (to him anyway) cousin who just smiled back.

"Alright!"

* * *

"What the hell is up with that girl?" Sasuke hissed to himself as he leant against the tree, looking down at his feet. Just as he was about to argue with himself again and think up reasons for her strangeness, a flicker of pink caught his attention.

Sakura walked up to him with a cheery, blush covered look on her face.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, I was wondering, would you like to go on a date with me?" Sakura squeaked slightly in her tone of voice, and tried to look cute with pink on her cheeks. Sasuke sighed. He had no time for this. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed her trying to pose slightly, and shook his head.

"No, I've got training to do. Go ask Naruto or something, but he might puke on you after all the stuff he's eaten" Sasuke just stated flatly and turned around, and walked away from the pink haired girl down the pathway to his apartment. Sakura just stood there, dumbfounded, and ashamed. Hanging her head, she slowly trudged her way back home.

* * *

"Hey! Konohamaru!"

"Naruto Nii-chan!!!" the said boy screamed out, and ran over to the orange ninja with his friends Moegi and Udon, while he was holding what seemed to be a story book.

"Ne! It's my birthday in a couple of days!" Konohamaru beamed, and Naruto jumped slightly, then rubbed his hair.

"Really! Are you going to have a party at the academy?" Naruto asked, looking at the excited faces on Udon and Moegi, who giggled at Konohamaru's enthusiasm.

"Yeah! And I want you to be there!" Konohamaru smiled again, and hugged the picture book. Naruto smiled, and nodded, but then his attention shifted to the book Konohamaru was holding.

"Hey Konohamaru? What's that?" Naruto pointed at the colourful book that Konohamaru was holding, and the little boy just held it up to show the blonde.

"This is a picture book that Tsunade gave to me as an early birthday present! It is like my grandfather's storybooks!" Konohamaru was really excited. Probably because his birthday was coming soon.

"A storybook eh? About what?"

"Um..." Konohamaru looked at the book then up at Naruto, who seemed confused why he suddenly went silent.

"It's just a storybook. You don't need to know" Konohamaru turned his nose up slightly before looking back at the colourful pages and text on the tops and bottoms of the page.

"Why won't you tell me? It's just a book" Naruto asked with confusion, yet again.

"Because nearly everyone in the village hates what the story is about, but Moegi, Udon and I think it is cool and we don't want anyone to hate us" Konohamaru pouted, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I won't hate you, even if I don't like what it is. Just tell me" Naruto smiled as he rubbed Konohamaru's hair again, and The little boy thought for a moment, and smiled.

Udon and Moegi shuffled closer as Konohamaru flicked through the pages for an interesting picture. After finding it, he smiled and opened up the page, and held up the book to Naruto's face.

"It's about Dragons!"

* * *

Tsunade looked out the window of her office and smiled at the Enthusiasm that Konohamaru was showing, and the way Naruto seemed to support him. Kotetsu and Iruka walked into the room. Iruka carried scrolls while Kotetsu carried party supplies.

"We are ready to prepare for the party Tsunade-sama!" Kotetsu smiled, quite excited for the birthday of an 8 year old.

"I have all of the invites here!" Iruka smiled and held out the scrolls. Tsunade looked over her shoulder before turning around to face them.

"So, you want every Genin to attend the party?"

"Yes, All the Genin, Chuunin, and Jounin are to be there. It is a private party, but the villagers are welcome to hold a little festival of their own" Tsunade just smiled. This was a time to be happy and positive, and Iruka and Kotetsu seemed to notice this, but Iruka suddenly tensed and his emotions changed to a stern expression.

"Even that Konseigo?" Iruka asked with a low voice, and Kotetsu looked over at Iruka, then at Tsunade. Tsunade suddenly frowned at Iruka's arrogance and peered at the brunette.

"Yes, Kari is to come too" Tsunade growled, and with that tone of voice, it struck fear into Iruka and Kotetsu, and they quickly hurried off without another word.

* * *

Kari took a deep breath and sighed, stretching out so she was sprawled on the floor of Gaara's apartment.

"It's only 4 in the afternoon and you are already tired?" Gaara smirked as he put his gourd down next to the door leaning against the wall, along with Temari's fan. Kankouro was fiddling with his puppets.

"I'm tired... I don't get a lot of sleep anymore..." Kari whispered out the last few words, hoping that no-one heard, but Temari did.

"What do you mean not a lot of sleep? Are you saying that Fuz-"

"I don't want to talk about it" Kari cut her off, not really wanting to hear that name, since she heard the damn thing all the time.

"Say, why were you running from that Uchiha anyway? You aren't the type to just run from an opponent." Kankouro asked, glancing at Kari before looking back to his puppets.

"Like I said, I don't want to talk about it" Kari just murmured as she turned on her side and got comfortable on the floor. Gaara sat at the windowsill and watched his little cousin, Temari doing the same but was at the dining table.

"Do you want to do a little training?" Gaara suddenly thought the idea and spoke it out loud, and looked down at Kari. Kari's head rose to look at the redhead, with a suspicious pout on her face and narrowed eyes.

"No"

"Come on, you always liked training with me" Gaara smiled (yeah, smiling Gaara. Scary) and chuckled lightly.

"I am not allowed to do _that _anymore" Kari replied to that, and lay her head back down.

"Aw, you scared?"

"No, It's been ages since I last did it, and It would seriously hurt like hell if it started again. Besides, it wouldn't suit the new me anyway" Kari replied flatly, taking a deep breath and yawning slightly as she sat her head on her arm, finding the section of tile she was on rather comfortable.

"Fine" Gaara just sighed. He was never good at arguing with her anyway, because she was good at making comebacks and arguing back. Soon after a few moments of silence, they could hear soft, evened breathing. Temari raised an eyebrow and looked down at the little raven girl, and only smiled when she noticed that Kari was already asleep.

She looked up at Gaara, who smiled in return, and did a small hand sign with his right hand. Sand slowly poured from the gourd that was near the door, and drifted over to the sleeping figure. Gently, the particles wrapped around Kari's sleeping form and lifted her small body up slowly and began to rock her ever so gently. They all smiled when Kari nuzzled into the soft sand. Kankouro smiled at the sight, then at Gaara, who looked content and happy.

Temari only smiled at the two of them and then stared out the window.

Gaara watched his little fragile cousin sleep soundly, and let the sand rock her gently.

He hasn't been this happy in a long time.

* * *

Wow! I liked this chapter, to be honest, but I like the next one more. I won't say anything, but let's say it is just a little side story thing with Naruto and Konohamaru.

Well, Chapter 9... It is long, coz I don't really like short chapters to be honest, and I prefer having long ones anyway.

Things are supposed to get interesting now, and I am not sure if this story will be as long as I want it to be. Oh well... I'll think up a sequel anyway...

Neko


	10. Storybook Filler chapter

**Chapter 10**

Well, oh well, this isn't really anything to do with the actual storyline. I wanted to have some sort of reference to the book that Little Konohamaru has, so I made a short ( I think) chapter about the story and How Naruto understands it, and then how it relates to Kari's understandings, etc etc. Even Sasuke gets pulled into it. Along with Naruto... Konohamaru... His group... Kari...

* * *

**(Dragons)**

"About Dragons eh?"

Naruto smiled as Konohamaru and the others nodded quickly with large smiles on their faces as they looked up at the taller ninja.

"I like dragons" Naruto smiled again, and noticed Konohamaru's face light up.

"So, you won't hate us?" Moegi whimpered, twiddling her fingers as she looked up at the taller boy. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but then laughed and knelt down in front of the orange haired girl.

"No way! You guys are my friends! Even if I didn't like it, I wouldn't hate you" Naruto assured them, and then sat down on the grass with Konohamaru and the others as he got the book ready.

"Dragon's look really cool" Konohamaru smiled to himself as he flicked through the colourful pages to the start of the story.

"I know" Naruto replied bluntly. The 3 of them looked up at the blonde.

"You've seen a dragon? What book?" Konohamaru couldn't help but ask, surprised at Naruto cool, blank-like expression.

"Nope, I've seen one real life" Naruto smiled again. Konohamaru and Udon immediately jumped to their feet and beamed at the blonde.

"Really?! Where! How! Please say!" They both chanted in unison, hope and excitement on their faces. Naruto just patted them and told them to sit back down. He remembered back in the land of waves, when he first saw Kari's Demon.

"Well, it was a little while ago though... One of my friends knows a lot about dragons" Naruto explained at the 3 young kids who listened patiently."Who? I've never heard of anyone in the village knowing about dragons" Moegi raised an eyebrow and hugged her knees with curiosity and thought. Naruto looked at the hopeful faces of them, but remembered what they were like. If he told them that Kari could say more, they would hassle her all the time and then she would get annoyed with him for telling them in the first place.

"She's a secret, so I can't tell you" Naruto just sighed, and was expecting the loud, moaning and complaining from the 3 little kids.

"You're mean..." Konohamaru pouted, but then his attention suddenly switched back to the book.

"Can you read the story?" Konohamaru asked for the 3rd time, and Naruto was curious about it too, so with a nod, Konohamaru handed him the book.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the streets again (he does so much walking) but this time tried to avoid any streets that had people in it, so he was on his own most of the time. He remembered back when he saw that horrified look on Kari's face when he tried to talk to her earlier. It was as if she had seen a monster.

He felt his chest wrench at the memory, but ignored that odd feeling and then saddened a little. He had seriously hurt her back then at her house this morning.

He continued to walk on again, and hearing the occasional giggling and whispers from little fangirls that were scattered here and there, but apart from that, he couldn't really think of anything apart from how guilty he felt. Now, that Sand guy is in the village, and Gaara made it clear that he didn't want him anywhere near Kari.

Continuing to walk, he stopped when he noticed Naruto sitting on the grass with the 3 little friends of his huddled around him, and Naruto was reading out something from the book he held. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. That was a sight to see. The hyperactive blonde was actually sitting quietly with people younger than him, and he wasn't angry or anything. Curiosity taking over (again) He walked over to the blonde.

"Dragons were beautiful, but were hunted for their ferocity. The only thing that people saw in such a creature was its ability and potential to kill" Naruto read aloud from the book, and Sasuke raised another eyebrow. Naruto could actually read those long words. Sasuke stood right behind the little group, but the 4 of them were too into the book to even notice his presence.

"Dragon's aren't real you dumbass" Sasuke stated coldly to Naruto, but he didn't hear. Not really caring at the moment, he just listened on.

"The last dragons were cared for by a small clan. Konoha housed that Clan, but they mysteriously disappeared when the last dragon died. Now, Dragons are a memorable historical figure, but are also well known as they are in myths, legends, and Shinobi History" Naruto finished off on the last page, and as they all stared at the silhouette of a fearsome dragon on the last page, before he closed the book and handed it back to Konohamaru. Naruto stood up and straightened out, and patted Konohamaru on the head, and waved goodbye as the sun began to set. Time had gone so fast today.

"I can't believe you hang around little kids, and believe crap like that" Sasuke just stated coldly again. Naruto didn't really react, or shout, or even say anything, but just stretched his arms out before looking at the Uchiha with a blank face.

"I believe it, because it is true"

"You believe that Konoha had dragons in it? It is just a storybook."

"I have seen the real deal, so you can just shut up and keep your pitiless statements to yourself Teme, before you hurt another teammate of yours" Naruto suddenly replied, and Sasuke flinched slightly as he took a step back. Did he know about what happened earlier?

Things were rather quiet for a moment before the blonde suddenly turned around and ran off, leaving the Uchiha standing alone again, letting those words sink in.

Sasuke didn't make any movements, and just stood there quietly. He continued to look at the path that Naruto had just taken, and after a few more moments of silence, he turned on his heel and headed home.

* * *

See? I told you it was short. I bet this was just a waste of time...

I needed to have some sort of reference to the book, or else, I don't know, I would've been bored? Anyway, this was just a 'filler' chapter. I needed something to kill the time between Gaara's arrival, and departure the next day.

Boring to some of you, and I might've wasted some of your time writing this up, but i promise the next chapter will be better. It will anyway.

Neko


	11. Parties and Training

**Chapter 11**

**I am soooo sorry this took so long...  
I had a school transfer, and it took me a little longer than I thought to settle into the new things…**

Well, yeah, this chapter outlines Konohamaru's birthday, and the events during the birthday at the party... and _outside _the party... Anyway, read on, you'll find out.

It's a long chapter, coz it has 2 days in one. I warned you. Have a pee break before you read just in case!!

**Parties and Training**

"Gaara!"

Kari quickly ran up to the redhead and flung her arms around him, and pecked him on the forehead, right on the mark on his forehead. Gaara had a tiny tint of pink on his cheeks, but it soon faded. Kari was always like that, so they all got used to it after a while. She did the same with Kankouro, and Temari, and then stood at the gates of the village, and watched her older siblings leave.

"You look after yourself alright?!" Kankouro yelled back, since they were quite a distance away from the gates now.

"I will! And what if something happens?!" Kari yelled back. She wanted to see how they reacted to that question.

"We'll be right there to fix it!!" Temari answered the question.

"Okay!!" Kari yelled back, and laughed. Even though she was nearly 14 now, she still acted really childish and dependent half the time on the ones older than her.

To be honest, her behaviour was more childish than Naruto's. And unlike the Blonde, she was extremely dependent on the ones stronger, or older than her most of the time. Although she doesn't show it much around same aged people, it is extremely evident when she is around Kakashi or Tsunade.

When the 3 older siblings of the little raven girl had finally disappeared into the distance, Kari stretched out and turned around, but her gaze was suddenly pulled towards the sky. It was really bright. It was already noon, but it didn't really feel that long since Gaara had arrived. Time was going really fast today.

As Kari started to walk back into the village, she began to think about what she should do now. Kakashi had dismissed her from the missions today so she could spend as much time as she could with her cousins before they left. She sighed. It was fun while they were there, but now she was back to solitude. That's why she didn't really like having to meet up with her cousins.

She loved having their company, and the time they spent together, but the only reason she didn't like meeting up with her family again was because she knew that they would have to separate again and then she would be back into her own shell of loneliness. Mind you, It wasn't really much of a shell since Naruto had cracked it, but one friend doesn't really fix the cracks of one's broken family right?

Giving no more further thoughts about it, Kari quickened her pace before breaking into a run back home.

_**A few hours later...**_

"You Idiot! If you did what you were told, we wouldn't have ended up like this!!"

"It wasn't my fault! Sasuke tipped the bucket over!!"

"But you were the one that kicked the bucket to send it flying!!"

The 3 Genin were screaming rather loudly to each other, all covered in multicoloured pain, and their shirts were stuck together.

"The Glue wasn't even supposed to be opened until we finished painting. WHY DID YOU OPEN THE DAMN CONTAINER?!" Sakura screamed into Naruto's ear. Her sleeve was stuck to the back of Naruto's jacket, while Sasuke back was stuck to Sakura's back, and his wrist sleeves were glued to Naruto's shoulders, and they all looked like they were tangled.

"GAAH! MY HAIR IS RUINED NOW!!" Sakura squealed, and began to fake sob when she looked at the tattiness of her pink hair. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and began to wonder about things, when a loud whack caught his attention, and then a huge lump began to inflate on Naruto's head.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!" Sakura screamed louder than before, as they made their way through the empty streets of Konoha to get to the Hokage mansion.

"I said I was sorry!!" Naruto pouted, but then another whack on his head caused him to sob to himself. Sakura then shut up when Naruto stopped pouting.

'_But at least I'm stuck to __**my **__Sasuke-kun!!' _Sakura squealed happily to herself in her mind and slightly nudged herself up against the raven's back, and he in turn tried to get away, which only pulled Naruto towards him.

What a mess.



As they walked (more like stumbled) their way through the streets towards the building. As the remaining villagers in the streets looked at them with confusion and shock, a familiar raven girl came around the corner holding a small silken white pouch, and she stopped mid step when she saw the tangled teens.

Kari's expression immediately shifted to a twisted smile when she tried to hold in her laughter, but she couldn't help giggling.

"SAY ONE WORD AND I'LL KILL YOU!!" Sakura screamed immediately as soon as she saw that smile on her face.

"You can kill me later after I laugh. This look is just priceless!!" Kari burst out laughing after she said that and held her stomach as it started to hurt after the laughing. Sakura suddenly steamed and her face heated up with embarrassment, but she helplessly flailed towards the dark haired girl. Naruto's and Sasuke's combined weight was enough to hold Sakura still, which was good on Kari's part.

"Can you just stop laughing and make yourself useful? Get us out of this!!" Sasuke demanded, getting sick of Sakura's squeals and complaining. Kari calmed down, and then frowned at the Uchiha. "You could be a little nicer you know" she pouted slightly.

Leaning to the left, she clipped the white silken pouch to her belt before walking over to her glued group.

She looked at the stuck sections on Sakura and Naruto, and pulling out a kunai, she easily tore through the glue without cutting Naruto's gear, but deliberately cut and shredded into Sakura's sleeve. Sakura noticed that it was on purpose afterwards, and steamed up again, and waved a fist at her.

Kari just childishly poked her tongue out and blew a raspberry at her while pulling one eyelid down, just like a 5 year old would. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at her attitude.

Kari pulled the remaining glue from Naruto's jumpsuit and then brushed him off. Then after Naruto thanked her and stepped to the side, Kari turned to Sakura and Sasuke, who were still stuck together.

Kari raised the kunai, and aimed it at the gap in their clothes where they were stuck, but then dropped her arm and put the kunai away.

"What are you doing? GET ME OUT OF THIS!!" Sasuke screamed again, but Kari didn't make any replies until her kunai was back in its holster.

"No" Kari smiled sheepishly, like Naruto does when he's being innocent, but she looked cuter than Naruto does. Sakura was hopeful, because she didn't really want to be separated from **her **Sasuke, but Sasuke was rather annoyed now.

"What?!"

"I said no"

"WHY NOT!!"

"I think that you look good together" Kari smiled. Sakura's face immediately flushed red, while Sasuke tried to hold back an embarrassed blush from that statement.

"HEY! Sakura would never look good with Sasuke!!" Naruto cut in, not wanting to lose the one he liked to a slug like Sasuke, but Kari shut him up.

"No, seriously, if they weren't back to back, and they were a little more relaxed standing next to each other, they would seriously look like the perfect couple!" Kari stated, imagining the images as she explained it, and smiled softly towards the Uchiha and the pinky.

"HELL NO" Sasuke gritted through his teeth, but Sakura shuffled towards Sasuke, rubbing her back against his.

"See Sasuke-kun? Someone else thinks that you would look good with me too..." Sakura whispered in a _very _flirtatious tone, and rubbing her shoulders against his.

Sasuke took those filthy words in and the tone of her voice was enough to make him sick.

Her and Him? A couple?

Sasuke felt his stomach heave, and he tried his best to not to puke up his lunch. Just the thought of him being paired with a freaky pink haired wannabe made him sick.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK LIKE THAT!! GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!!" Sasuke started to throw a small fit and pulled away from her, without having any success at it either. Kari just smiled and tried to hold back her growing laughter and urge to walk away.

Spying a small stone, Sasuke kicked it from the ground; it bounced off a tree, and shot back, hitting Kari on the forehead. Her head flicked back at the hit and the sharp stone actually cut into her skin. Throwing her head forward again, she pouted and placed a finger on the now bleeding scratch.

"You didn't have to do that you idiot!!" Kari screamed back, poking the wound without flinching, and quickly threw a kunai, tearing their clothes apart completely. Sasuke jumped away from Sakura, and brushed himself off. Kari wiped the blood off her forehead, and when she touched the raw, wounded flesh with her fingers with a flinch, she realized that the wound was deeper than she thought, and it was starting to bleed more since she had rubbed it.

"Was that so Hard?!" Sasuke stated snobbishly, brushing the dirt from his sleeves and his pants, relieved that he was finally split from that girl. Kari hated him at the moment, and placed a hand over the hole on her forehead, trying to stop the bleeding.

"You didn't have to kick that rock!" Kari screamed, avoiding eye contact of the death glares from Sakura.

"It was the only way that you would listen!" Sasuke screamed back, taking the past situation into account, but not really noticing that the girl was upset.

He looked up, and saw the blood trailing down her face from under her hand, and down her cheeks. His anger and annoyance suddenly evaporated.

He didn't mean for it to hit her that hard.



"Your forehead-"

"Like you care! Jiraiya-sensei was right! This whole group is completely insane!!" Kari screamed out, and then turned around quickly, shoving Naruto out of the way and running off. Sasuke watched the figure of the girl disappear, and then, he no longer felt guilt, and returned back to his blank, emotionless composure.

"We better get home and clean up" Sasuke announced in a flat tone, and turned around.

"You are such a jerk" Naruto suddenly got his attention, and looked over his shoulder to look at the enraged blonde.

"Why do you have to be so mean to her? She was only joking around, you do know that" Naruto began with that statement.

"It wasn't a funny joke"

"But when I do something like that you don't mind? She's similar to me. Why do you treat her differently?"

"Her past. That's why. She is the reason the Uchiha's were killed. She is the one that is to blame"

"YOU'RE INSANE!!"

Sasuke made no comment to such a simple statement.

"Why do you care about her so much?" Sasuke then asked out of the blue, and turned around partially so he had a better view of the blonde.

"Because I am a friend"

Sasuke stopped. He gave that some thought. He remembered hearing Kakashi mentioning that she was put on the team so she could make friends. She wasn't really doing a good job, from his point of view.

"I tried being your friend, I tried to help you when you needed it, but you continue to push us away" Naruto took a step back, and glanced at the direction that Kari disappeared to.

"I can't keep going like that..."

Naruto stopped there and turned around, and ran in the same path that Kari did, and soon, he too disappeared in the distance. Sakura looked at the shock on Sasuke's face, and then remembered the statement Naruto finished the argument with.

'_...I can't keep going like that...'_

What did the blonde mean? Normally, Sakura could easily predict Naruto's intensions, but that last statement confused her. Sasuke on the other hand, seemed to understand it, judging by the expression on his face.

"Sasuke-"

"Go home" He cut her off, and turned around, walking off with his head hung low.

Sakura was left standing there, on her own, and the only thing that ran through her mind was Kari. She now hated her.

'_That girl is tearing our team apart... I'll put an end to it' _She thought to herself, and smirked slightly before heading home.

It wasn't that long until Kakashi finally finished with his little meeting at the office, and all he had to do now was to find his team and talk to them about the party that was being held for Konohamaru later.

He walked through random streets, not really rushing to find them, and soon came around a corner, and found Kari sitting on a bench against the wall. Naruto stood in front of her, and was wrapping a bandage around her head gently, and she allowed him, and not really made any further movements or remarks as he gently handled her wound and the bandages.

After wrapping the rest of it and tying it off, Kakashi was rather curious as to what happened, but didn't want to disturb them for Kari did seem to look rather upset.

"I told him off"

"But that doesn't mean he'll listen to you" She cut him off, and Naruto just sighed. The Uchiha was one that anyone would have trouble with.

Kari and Naruto looked at each other with warm smiles for a little while before they both noticed their sensei approaching.

"I got to go-"

Kari didn't even get to finish her own sentence properly as she darted off in the other direction as her teacher. Kakashi raised his eyebrow, and he could tell by the look on Naruto's face, that he shouldn't talk about it.

"Hello Naruto. I came to talk to you about Konohamaru's party?" Kakashi noticed Naruto's expression suddenly shift from Sad, to an extreme excitement.

"Yeah! Are we all meeting up? When?" Naruto jumped up and down like an excited little 5 year old. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"Well, we all have to meet up at the academy in a couple of hours" Kakashi answered, and in an instant, Naruto darted off.

"I'll get ready!" He yelled back. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

What an excited little guy.

Now, all he had to do was to tell Kari about the party.

-

-

-



-

-

-

"Are you sure about this?"

A deep voice caught the attention of the other 3 people in the room as the rasping tone sneered as the fourth man came into the light of the small lighted candle in the centre.

"We shouldn't really attack in broad daylight" The raven haired man with a black and red cloak cut in. The men next to him, with blue skin, and a ridiculously large sword on his back, took a step towards the raven man, supposedly being partners, judging by uniforms.

"Why Not? I've done it before" A pale skinned man snickered. The large purple rope around his waist and his ugly white and black clothing sitting comfortably against his pale, skinny body.

"But that's because you had the Sand on your side Orochimaru" the blue skinned man answered.

"I wouldn't talk like that towards me Kisame. Or you Itachi" Orochimaru growled, but the said men didn't react.

"I don't care what you think about, I want that girl dead!" The fourth man raised his voice, his deep tone echoing through the small room.

"I tried to kill her in the land of waves, but that damn copy ninja and a couple other Genin ninja were there too" The man in brown and black growled furiously to himself.

"You do remember that we had the agreement?" Orochimaru sneered, and the other 3 men looked up at him.

"What agreement?" The brown dressed man cut in again.

"Senshu... you already forgot? You are the last to get the girl" Orochimaru sneered, and the room fell silent again.

"Fine..." Senshu snorted, and looked to the side. The candlestick was halfway now.

"Remember. We are the first to take her" Itachi announced, and Orochimaru frowned, as he glared at the Uchiha.

"Why is that?" He growled, a soft hissing could be heard as his frustration grew.

"If _you _take her first, we don't know if she will survive. We need that inscription" Kisame explained. The room fell silent again. Obviously they didn't understand.

"Why don't you get the scroll from her home land?" Senshu asked. Silence.

"We went to Kamisori Tanima, and we have the scroll, but only a quarter of the inscription is there" Itachi explained.

"Of course... The summoning inscription is a family heirloom. Passed down internally through birth. It is her birth right to have that summon" Senshu sneered.

"We are coming off the subject. The deal was, Akatsuki take her first. Once they get that inscription, I take her" Orochimaru grew excited.

"Why is that?" Senshu didn't really seem to remember this agreement they had.

"So I can experiment" Orochimaru laughed slightly.

"Then I have her last. You better keep her alive Orochimaru, even if she is taking her last breaths" Senshu growled, and Orochimaru smirked, before he nodded.

"We can't infiltrate the village in broad daylight. Even if we got in, she is sure to cause a ruckus" Senshu growled. The room fell silent.

"From the information I have, there is a birthday party being held for the Third's grandson. All Genin, Chuunin, and Jounin _must _attend, and it will be held at the academy." Orochimaru smiled, a card slipping from his sleeve and twirling it in his fingers.

"Only the ANBU will be on guard, and they are quite limited in the Black Ops after my last visit" Orochimaru sneered at the memory of his failed war, but he did manage to kill the Third.

"Even if there are limited guards, and the ninja of the village will be getting off hand at a party, she is still with Kakashi and Tsunade. Plus Jiraiya. She has friends that will help too" Senshu asked, and again, the eerie silence returned.

"... Apparently not. That blonde Jinchuuriki will be too sucked into the celebration to notice anything" Kisame smirked.

"And also, Little brother is starting to hate her. He has discovered the truth about our clan's death, and is now blaming her for it... So basically, she is on her own" Itachi added, and they all seemed to smirk.

"Alright... we have only one shot at this... if it fails, it will be more difficult, actually, impossible to attempt the kidnapping again" Orochimaru straightened up and licked his lips.

"Alright... we have a couple of hours to get there" Senshu announced. As silence filled the room again, the 4 ninja disappeared in a gust of wind, blowing the candle out as it did so...

-

-

-

-

"Alright! The party starts!!" Naruto screamed happily. He put a cheap party hat on with a cheesy smile on his face, and walked over to Shikamaru.



"Isn't this great?" He smiled, putting an arm around his shoulder. Shikamaru sighed, and looked over at the table near the back of the room, where all of the Jounin were. Already starting to get drunk.

"If my dad gets drunk, I'm outta here..." He sighed, before picking up a small glass of water and taking a sip out of it.

The room was set out nicely, food tables set around and through the centre of the room with a big banner saying 'Happy Birthday Konohamaru!!' on the chalkboard.

The room fell silent as they heard footsteps outside, and the door slid open with an excited birthday boy jumping in.

"Happy Birthday Konohamaru!!" Everyone cheered, and the said boy couldn't help but squeal with joy.

"Thanks everyone!!" he yelled back, and everyone watched as he ran over to the HUGE pile of presents, and reading out who they were from before tearing the wrapping paper off them.

"First one, from Shikamaru!" He announced happily, and chatter filled the room as the boy got tearing at the paper.

"Where's Kari?" Naruto asked, standing on his tip toes and peering around the room.

"Who cares" Sakura just answered before taking a bite out of her Onigiri and gulping down some more soft drink.

"Sasuke isn't here either" Kiba sighed, and Akamaru just drooled at the party food. Kiba sighed and flicked a sausage roll into the puppy's mouth. Sakura jumped up at that.

"Eh... Sasuke doesn't normally show up to parties on time anyway" Naruto shrugged, before rushing to the table and picking up small portions of lollies and crisps.

"Hmmm? I wonder where that damned Konseigo is." A Jounin looked around, peering around the room.

"It doesn't matter... she won't be ruining this party" Iruka smirked, and a devilish smile played his lips. He held up a small envelope in his hand and showed the group of Jounin he was standing with. (He's really OOC isn't he?)

"Is that-"

"Yep. She doesn't know a single thing about this party"

-

-

-

-

"Where is everyone?" Kari looked around as she slowly looked around the streets. Not even a lot of villagers were there. She shrugged, and headed back home.

"At least I can have some peace and quiet now" she smiled to herself slightly as she trudged to her small, overgrown house.

She turned right down a small street, and as she looked up at the sky, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oops! Sorry about that Mister..." She trailed off when she looked up at those pale violet eyes. Her face showed all traces of fear and horror.

"You again Konseigo? I wonder why you are here?" Hiashi smirked, a death glare emanating from those dangerous eyes.

"I-I l-live around h-here" Kari stuttered as she took steps back, but it wasn't long until she backed up against a fruit cart.

"I wonder... you won't need to _live_ here any longer!" He raised his voice into some sort of battle cry as he raised his blue glowing hand and brought it down. Kari dived out of the way, and the fruit cart got shattered into pieces with a chakra enforced blow from the Hyuuga.

Kari landed clumsily, and she couldn't get up quick enough to dodge his next attack.

She didn't even have enough time to gather chakra.

She brought her hands up, but a round of shuriken suddenly landed at the Hyuuga's feet, and 2 shadowed figures could be seen on a rooftop.

"Leave the girl alone..." one of the figures threatened, and Hiashi growled. He lost his chance again by another interruption. The Byakugan faded, and he straightened up, dusting the dirt from his robes before turning around and hurrying off, disappearing around the corner.

"Th-Thanks..." Kari stuttered, recovering from her shock and standing up slowly. She brushed her shorts off, and looked up at the men, who had jumped down and approached her slowly.

'_**Kari! RUN!!'**_

Kai screamed at her mentally. Kari raised an eyebrow, and was now confused.

'_Wh-'_

She didn't even get to respond properly when a strong arm suddenly locked around her throat, and the other around her waist. She screamed out, but was shut up when a kunai was held against her cheek, causing small droplets of blood to gather around the metal.

"Hello again... Kari..." The familiar voice caused Kari's eyes to widen, and she looked up at the man in a black cloak with red clouds.

"Y-You-"

"Miss me?" The Sharingan bearer smirked (OOC there!) and pressed the kunai a little more into her skin, now forming a cut on her cheek.

"Wh-What do you want from me?!" She began to panic, but was silenced when another kunai was brought to her lips.

"You know what we want" Itachi sneered, and took a step back. He reached for her shirt, and unzipped it, and parting the material to expose her stomach.

Kari felt sick. Was this guy trying to molest her?



Itachi parted the material, and focused chakra to the tip of his index finger. After gathering a reasonable amount of chakra, he tapped her stomach lightly, sending an odd wave of pain through her body.

Kari suddenly gasped and coughed up a mouthful of blood, spraying it on Itachi's cloak, but he didn't care.

Slowly, yet surely, small black lines and shapes began to draw themselves on her stomach, forming a pattern on her skin. It was obviously painful, for she began to wince and bite her lip as tears welled up in her eyes. It took about 5 whole minutes for the etchings to finish forming themselves, but then quiet, but sickening wrenching flesh sounds could be heard. And Kari could only let out muffled screams as Kisame covered her mouth. The flesh tearing noise faded, and Kari was close to passing out.

"You do have it..." Itachi smirked as he bent over and examined the markings on Kari's stomach. The signs and symbols that etched neatly down the centre of her stomach and to her navel meant something, but he couldn't really figure out what.

"Th-There... You've seen it... now leave me alone..." Kari panted, and spoke weakly, before more blood trailed down her chin and began to soak Kisame's sleeve.

"No... I need to _take _it" Itachi explained. Kari's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?! You can't do that!!" She protested, but Itachi again silenced her when he held a kunai towards her face.

"I can, and we will..." He smirked, and turned around.

'_**I won't let you'**_

Kari shut her eyes tightly, and focused. When she opened them, it was as if a pulse emanated from her, getting everyone's attention. Itachi froze, but didn't turn around.

Kari opened the eyes, and the striking ultraviolet had replaced her innocent azure. The 4 tomoe had appeared, and rotated once, while the black scar marks stretched onto her temples, giving her eyes an animalistic and dangerous look.

"The Diarugan won't help you here... I have the Mangyeko" Itachi frowned, stating it with a smartass tone.

Kari wasn't too impressed. She hated it when she was underestimated.

"Oh really?"

Kari brought her arms up to grip Kisame's arm which held tightly around her neck, and Shut her eyes tightly again.

Itachi sighed.

"You are too naive-"

An ear splitting scream of pain from Kisame got Itachi to turn around, only to see a large amount of his partner's blood spurt into the air as he fell back from the girl. Kari dropped onto her hands and knees, panting.

Itachi's eyes suddenly widened when he looked at the girl.

A row of long, sharp spikes have protruded along her back, all connected by a web of thin, scale-like membrane. 2 thin spikes, like that of a katana, suddenly shot out of her shoulder blades. Her upper body shook, and with a flesh tearing sound, her spinal cord suddenly lengthened and blood splattered across the ground as a long, scaly blue tail now stuck out of her lower back. She cried out in pain, but soon got over it. She staggered as she tried to stand up, and had to place her hand on the wall for support to prevent her from falling over.

"Holy Shi-"

"Kill her now!!" Itachi cut Kisame off his cursing sentence and threw a kunai at the girl. Kari looked up, and panicked, but her scaly tail swung forward and hit the blade with the sharpened tip, hitting it to the side.

Kari suddenly looked confused. She looked at the tail with absolute fear, and she noticed her shadow, which had tall spines protruding from her back. The thin membrane between the spikes filtered the sunlight into rainbow patterns across the floor.

"Oh God..." Kari began to panic as she looked down at her trembling hands.

"Kisame! Kill her NOW!!" Itachi yelled out to him.

"... Oh God... No..." Kari felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes, but didn't notice the Akatsuki members charging towards her. She flinched, and she backed up against the wall, and Itachi threw a round of shuriken as he leapt up into the air.

Kari brought her hands above her head again, but her tail reacted quicker, and deflected each and every one of them easily. The 2 Akatsuki members stanced not far from her, and Kisame pulled his Samehada from his back. Not thinking of anything else to do, Kari bolted away from them.

"Get her!"

-

-

-

-

"Where's Kari? Have you seen her around?" Kakashi asked the brunette Chuunin, and Iruka just raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I've checked often, but she hasn't shown up yet" Iruka sighed, looking around the room. Kakashi looked down at the Chuunin and raised his eyebrow.

"She isn't normally one to be late" Kakashi answered, and looked around with Iruka. The brunette yawned as he picked up another glass of wine.

"Anyway, enjoy the party!" He said in a rather careless tone before walking off with Kotetsu to the other end of the room.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he recalled Iruka's reactions. It wasn't like him to brush something off like that. Thinking of no other conclusion, he placed his food and drinks down before leaving the room and searching for Kari.



-

-

"HELP!"

All over again. It was happening all over again. But, it was worse this time. It was the one that saved her before, that was trying to kill her now. And they are with a dangerous organisation called Akatsuki.

Kari screamed like a helpless little child as she ran through the streets. For some reason, every street she turned to was empty.

Was it genjutsu?

No. Everyone must be at the academy throwing a 'villager' party outside the Hokage mansion.

Kari felt scared, and helpless. If you looked at her running figure, it looked like a half mutated human that was stuck halfway through a transformation which didn't quite get there.

Not only was she scared of the Akatsuki coming after her, she was just as scared of the fact that Kai went 'too far' in trying to protect her with this freaky mutation type of thing.

As she ran, she somehow found it easier to keep balance and to turn corners easier. Probably because of the tail, and the 'sail' on her back. She didn't want to Zipline. She was too panicked to even think about that.

"Kakashi-Sensei!!" Kari Wailed with an obvious tone of Fear and exhaustion in her voice.

Her stamina suddenly depleted. She couldn't run any further. Even though they have only been running for a few minutes, the chakra used to sustain the tail, the spines, and the Diarugan must've been too much for her small inexperienced body to handle.

She slowed to a halt, and it took her a while to realize that she was cornered in a cluster of buildings, with no alternative escape routes. Panting as she looked around, she only just managed to dodge a blazing ball of fire that came crashing down on the limited space she had.

Her exhaustion was taking its toll on her reactions, when she didn't notice Kisame behind her, and she didn't move quick enough to evade his Samehada. She gasped, but held back a scream as the scaly blade _shaved _her thigh, and it dug rather deeply. Her tail responded of its own accord again, managing to wrap around the Samehada, and an ear splitting, bone crushing noise could be heard as the 'dragon tail' tightened around the scaly weapon, and a shrieking from the living sword could be heard, as it _snapped_.

The tail threw it to the floor, and Kisame couldn't help but stare in shock and horror of what was left of his sword.

Itachi released another fireball jutsu, and Kari clumsily avoided it. She was on the brink of passing out, but her fear kept her awake.

She sighed with relief, and the tail and spines began to shrink away. Her eye colour paled, and then returned to her innocent azure. She felt lighter. But extremely tired.

She managed to clumsily dodge a few more attacks, but I swear, she was dying. (It's a figure of speech)

Itachi and Kisame advanced towards her slowly, and she retreated at the same pace.

They were obviously losing patience with her.

Kisame did a hand sign, and it was as if a wall of water suddenly appeared between the Akatsuki, and their target.

Kari couldn't see past the water. She was also too tired and exhausted to try.

A splash caught her attention, and tripped as she tried to move sideways. What luck in her tripping? A kunai had shot through the water wall, and hit the wall. Kari stared at the blade with wide eyes. Shocked at the accuracy they had, even when they were blindly attacking. Another splash. She was forced to move again, and the kunai dug into the wall.

Just when she thought it couldn't really get any worse, there were suddenly multiple splashes at once. Kari was forced to dodge like crazy.

When she couldn't move around as much, she pulled out one of the kunai in the wall, and used it to deflect what she could.

She didn't go far, for a round of shuriken hit her knife out of her hand, and shortly after, another kunai shot towards her hand.

She let out a loud, pained cry as It pierced her flesh, shot through her hand, and into the wall behind her, pinning it deep into the concrete. She couldn't move.

"Got her" Itachi's voice was low and satisfied. Kisame nodded, and dropped the water. A huge splash resulted in the previous wall, and the fluid washed into the drains at the sides of the streets.

The two Akatsuki members advanced, and Kari struggled to get her hand free. The kunai had gone through her hand cleanly, and had dug into the wall quite deeply too.

"Foolish little Konseigo" Kisame sniggered.

Kari didn't want to give up yet.

She kicked the kunai that were on the floor, and hit them up towards them, but she was in a far too weakened state to get any effective hits.

Itachi was sick of it already. He parted his cloak, and grabbed the handle of his katana. In one swift movement, he drew his sword, aimed at the girl and thrusted his weapon forward.

-

-

"Kari? Where are you?" Kakashi called out as he wandered the empty streets. He passed the Dango Cake store, and noticed Jiraiya in there.



"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at the party like everyone else?" Kakashi asked in an accusive tone, but Jiraiya was busy scribbling things down.

"I know, but this great idea popped into my mind as I was drinking and watching those drunken ladies dance!" Jiraiya piped happily, and gaining interest in the words 'drunken ladies', Kakashi's face lit up, and he sat down with the Sannin.

-

-

"Damn it all"

The Uchiha heir wandered the streets. He had a small card for Konohamaru, with some money in it, but he couldn't really care less of whose birthday it was. Hokage grandson or not.

He never really liked parties. If he was invited to one, he would often arrive there halfway, or near the end so he didn't have to spend much time there.

He wanted to spend his time walking around, since the streets were virtually empty. He looked around, stores were open, but no-one was here, not even shopkeepers. Some homes looked like everyone in it rushed out and left windows and doors open.

He was contemplating if he was to go home or stay, when a sound of metal piercing stone caught his attention, then it was followed by a spine tingling scream of pain. His head shot up as he recognised the voice, and looked towards where it was coming from.

"Kari?"

-

-

Itachi sneered, and Kisame couldn't help but agree at the pitiful sight. They both looked down at Kari's partly collapsed figure.

"You really are the weakest of your clan" Itachi sniggered, while Kisame continued to laugh.

The katana had gone right through right shoulder, and was halfway into the wall. Kari was already out cold, but they talked anyway.

"Too bad. We can't take you now you have exhausted yourself this much... We'll attempt it again later..." Itachi spoke deeply.

They both turned around when they heard running and panting. Sasuke stood there, tired from a run, and the younger Uchiha ran towards them angrily, but the Akatsuki simply disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"He got away again!" Sasuke screamed to himself as he looked up, seeing black figures darting away on the rooftops quickly. He took a step forward to follow them, when his foot knocked metal. He looked down. There were shuriken and kunai all over the floor.

"What the..."

He looked at the metal again, followed the trail, and then saw blood on the floor. He looked up, and saw an unconscious Kari with her hand pinned to the wall with a kunai, and a katana through her shoulder.

"Kari!"

-

-

-

-

"How is she?!"

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san, but we cannot let anyone know of her condition just yet. We aren't too sure ourselves" The nurse apologised, and hurried off.

"I came as quickly as I could. What happened?!" A booming voice echoed from the other end of the hallway. Jiraiya was there too, and Kakashi just ran towards the Uchiha with a worried look on his face, soon followed by the other two Sannin.

"Sasuke! What happened?! Did you see who attacked her?" Kakashi frantically asked, but Sasuke just clenched a fist, sighed, and looked out the window.

"Yeah. It was Itachi. And that blue coloured partner of his" Sasuke said in a rather flat tone. Kakashi looked up to the other two Sannin, who were confused too.

"What the hell would they want from her? What would they desperate enough for to attack in broad daylight?" Tsunade asked the question. Kakashi and Jiraiya glanced at each other, and the copy ninja looked down at the fake, careless expression on Sasuke's face. Although Sasuke was trying to hide it, he was worried.

"Well, they might just be-"

"Tsunade-Sama!"

The 4 ninja turned around to see a panicked ANBU medical specialist at the door.

"You need to look at this"

"Sasuke, you stay here" Kakashi pushed the young boy back down onto the chair while Jiraiya, Tsunade, and himself walked into the ward. The ANBU closed the door behind him.



"What is it?" Jiraiya walked around the other side of the bed. The medical specialist stood at side of the bed next to Kakashi, while Tsunade stood next to Jiraiya, and an unconscious, sleeping Kari lay on the bed in the centre of them, covered in bandages and patches.

She was wearing a white shirt and white shorts, but the shirt was folded up to her chest, exposing her stomach, which was covered with a large white cloth.

"I'm not really sure what it is though..."

The ANBU pulled the white cloth up, and the other 3 ninja gasped. The markings that were etched deeply into her skin. The centre marking, which was of butterfly/flame appearance, had a very soft glow of orange to it. "May I ask what it is?" The ANBU asked, the other 3 ninja stood speechless.

"It's..." Kakashi couldn't find the words. Tsunade was in a state of temporary shock, and Jiraiya gulped.

"Balthazar..." Jiraiya muttered. The ANBU raised an eyebrow, and looked at the Sannin.

"Balthazar?" He asked again. All three of them nodded.

"8th wonder of the world. One of the most powerful, in fact, the most powerful summon in the world. He put all of the summons today in their places. Even Manda doesn't dare stand up to him when it comes to power" Jiraiya explained quietly.

"So, The Akatsuki must be after the summoning" Kakashi piped in. The Sannin nodded in agreement.

"Wonder of the world? Is it that special?" The ANBU asked another question. Tsunade smirked.

"So, that pattern on her body is a summoning inscription?" The ANBU answered his own question as they nodded.

Tsunade walked to the window, and Jiraiya followed. Kakashi looked up at them, while the ANBU hurried off to the bench to get some more medicine.

"What the..."

Everyone suddenly turned to the voice. Kari's eyes were half open, and she was panting. Kakashi quickly knelt down next to the bed and brushed the girl's hair back from her face.

"You're awake. Good" Tsunade smiled. Kari glanced at everyone in the room wearily, and she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Take it easy, you still need to recover" Tsunade demanded but the girl ignored her and sat up anyway. She slid her feet off the bed, and staggered to her feet. Jiraiya grabbed her wrist, telling her to sit down but she slapped the hand away, and straightened up.

"Kari. You are still very injured. You can't walk around in the state you are in!" Tsunade began to argue, even though the girl wasn't even saying anything back.

"Th... They want him... They said they were going to take it from me... but..." Kari mumbled to herself, and Kakashi craned his neck to get a better hearing.

"Kai... he... I tried to run, but..." She was panicking, even though there was no noise. She was starting to freak out.

"Kai did something to me... I don't remember, but, there were spikes... there was blood everywhere... I saw a tail..." She couldn't even remember what happened not that long ago. Jiraiya realized what she was talking about, and stood in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders to try and keep her calm.

"Kari, what did he do to you? What did you see?" Jiraiya was trying to keep a calm tone of voice, but Kari was starting to freak out on them.  
"Only the spine... and the tail..."

"How many Tails?!"

"Only one..."

"Kari, did you get any more morphs?"

"N-no... only the spine, the tail, and the blades" Kari calmed down a little, but suddenly gasped in pain and covered her left eye with her hand.

'_**Poor little Kari... Kai was only trying to help you, and you go and tell him off like that?'**_

'_Go away... leave me alone...'_

'_**You are so fragile that it is funny... I wonder, why have you suddenly gone weak?'**_

'_I'm n-not...'_

'_**Oh? You can't even heal properly anymore.'**_

'_That's because you won't let me!'_

'_**So, just because I take some of your chakra and disable some of your abilities doesn't mean I'm all that bad, am I?'**_

'_You always try to-'_

'_**Kill you? Duh, that's what I was made to do. Orochimaru didn't place me in you for no reason'**_

'_Go to sleep... please...'_

'_**I pity you... really... I don't really see why **__you __**have to be the special one of your clan...'**_

The voice stopped, and Kari sighed with relief. His 'talks' with her were getting more frequent. Was she really weakening?

"What else did the Akatsuki say?" Tsunade cut in. Kari looked up at her with fear in her eyes.

"I don't know... I passed out..." Kari said quietly. Tsunade just growled, then whipped around and punched the wall. Her fist breaking the concrete and knocking through a few more walls on the other side. Kari took a small step back in panic.

"I-I'm sorry" Kari apologised, but Kakashi quickly placed an arm around her shoulders.



"Don't worry. She's just mad because she was in the middle of a bottle of sake when she was called here" Kakashi tried to Lighten her up, but Kari didn't really get the joke, and stepped away from the older ninja. She backed herself up against the wall, on the opposite side of the room where everyone else was, and then winced. Looking down, she noticed her shirt was folded up, and she looked at the deep etchings on her stomach. All in black, but the centre mark glowing a soft orange. She touched it gently, and hissed when her cold hands touched warm soft skin.

"Kari, Take this medicine, and you will recover in no time" The ANBU walked in. Kari looked at her left hand. Covered in bandages, (she was getting used to bandages at the moment...) and then narrowed her eyes. Oh yes. That was it. The kunai that pinned her to the wall. She clenched her hand, and just watched as the blood soaked the bandage from the open wound and dripped down her arm, then onto the floor.

"I guess this hurts..." She said in a sarcastic, and silent tone to herself. She looked to her shoulder, seeing that was in bandages too. She poked it, and winced again when the blood began to seep into the no longer clean bandages.

Yep, that was the katana wound.

She then looked down at her leg, which had padding underneath thick bandages. She raised an eyebrow. She couldn't remember what happened there.

"You lost 20 percent of your thigh. That percent was 'shaved' off" the ANBU explained. Kari looked up at him then sighed. Kisame's Samehada.

The girl sighed. She couldn't do anything in her condition. She can't even move around properly, let alone run, jump, or manoeuvre. She could already tell, that she was in for a boring few weeks in the hospital.

"Kari, how did you get that wound on your forehead?" Tsunade asked out of the blue. Kari touched the spot, and noticed that there were bandages on her forehead too. Then, she remembered when Sasuke kicked the pebble. Kakashi already knew, but was wondering what Kari would say.

"Oh nothing really. I tripped and hit my forehead on the corner of the table at home. Luckily, it scraped my skin, not stab it" Kari put on a fake smile. The smile, and the lie was enough for Tsunade to buy it, and the big boobed lady smiled back.

"Alright then Kari, take this medicine, and you will"

"I'm not taking medicine" Kari snapped. The ANBU froze.

"Kari, you need this. If you want to heal, you need this to-"

"Kai can help me heal. I'm not taking medicine" Kari argued. The ANBU growled.

"Kari, I am a medical specialist. I know what is best for your health"

"That's exactly what the other doctor said before, right before he tried to poison me." Kari growled back. The ANBU felt offended, and then lost patience.

"Listen here Konseigo... You will take this-"

"That's enough." Tsunade cut them both off, and stepped forward.

"You, ANBU, leave. I will assign another nurse for Kari" She ordered, and with a huff and a growl, the ANBU left. As the door opened, someone else walked inside. Sasuke.

Kari was panting for some reason. She looked up as she noticed the one that walked in, and her eyes widened when she saw Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her, and stared at Kari's shocked expression. Kari suddenly began to panic. Hallucinating again. When she looked at Sasuke, all she could see was Itachi. She even noticed the Sharingan flicker in his eyes. She began to pant heavier, and tried to take more steps back, but failed. Jiraiya walked over to the girl slowly.

"Kari, calm down-"

"-I feel dizzy..."

The girl suddenly collapsed. Everyone rushed over, except Sasuke, who was too confused on what just happened. Jiraiya carried the girl to the bed, and lay her down gently, and covered the patterns on her body before Sasuke could see it.

"Sasuke, I think it is better if you don't see Kari for a while. Just until she recovers" Kakashi tried to put it nicely, but the Uchiha huffed, shoved his hands in his pockets, and turned around.

"Whatever"

Well, to be honest, In my opinion, I don't really like this chapter. I don't really like it coz I think I jumped to too many different things at once and also I made no sense in the conversations near the end between Kari and Kakashi and all that. I didn't even write some things up properly and cut them off too early.

Well, that's in my opinion. I don't really know though. The next chapter will be explaining, again, but it won't be confusing OR boring... (hopefully)

Well, leave a review if you want the next chapter. I know this is a crap chapter, but please give me a chance. I've had a school transfer and I've been finding it a little hard to settle down in this new school.



Neko.


	12. Eighth wonder of the World

**Chapter 12**

**So, this is chapter 12. For those of you that read the previous chapter, you would've read of Balthazar. So, this is probably going to be a pretty short chapter, but it will only be aiming to explain a little further on what/who Balthazar is. **

**So, hopefully this doesn't confuse you. Word has been hating me lately, so forgive me for any weird signs or messed up spacing in the story. I'm trying to figure it out.**

**Eighth wonder of the World**

"He has some attitude problems"

"Leave him. He witnessed Kari in the state she is in now, or worse. Of course He'll be confused." Kakashi answered the big boobed lady's comment, and turned back to Kari.

"What would they want Balthazar for?" Jiraiya piped in, and walked over to the bed.

"Who knows? Any power hungry person would want a summon like Balthazar" Tsunade sighed, and looked down at the girl.

"But, just because you have the summon, doesn't mean that he'll follow orders" Kakashi sighed. Jiraiya laughed.

"Yeah, you should've seen Naruto when he first summoned Gamabunta. The toad wouldn't listen to him at all. But, after a small challenge, Naruto soon gained respect from him" Jiraiya smiled, remembering when he watched Naruto struggle staying on Gamabuntas back, and succeeded.

"Balthazar isn't Gamabunta, is he?" Tsunade stated. Kakashi looked over at the two Sannin.

"Although I've been keeping Kari in my care for nearly, 6 years now, I've never really seen of Balthazar. I've heard of him, but This is my first time seeing the patterns for myself" Kakashi added, and the Sannin looked up at him.  
"Balthazar isn't one that you would want to take lightly. He wouldn't respect anyone, unless they were either from the Mitsukai clan, or were stronger than he was. The only ones he respected were The Kyuubi, and the Hachibi, Kai" Tsunade explained. Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"That powerful huh?" He smirked, and Jiraiya nodded.

"I only saw him once. Before you were born Kakashi, Konoha was in war with the Water and sky countries. The Fourth was very ill, and couldn't join the fight. We were losing miserably, and Tsunade was struggling on trying to get into the battlefield to heal the wounded. Their attempt was to try and take over Konoha." Jiraiya started.

Kakashi listened carefully.

"The ANBU weren't going well, and with the Hokage sick, we were running low on soldiers. We were forced to evacuate everyone in the village to the bunkers under the cliffs of the Hokage mountain."

Kakashi was quite interested. He looked at Tsunade's straight face, but then looked back at Jiraiya when he started to talk again.

"The Mitsukai clan were our saviours at that time. Since some of the leaders of that dragon clan were good friends of the Fourth, they did whatever was needed to save him, and the village." Jiraiya smiled.

Kakashi wondered why he was smiling. "But, with 2 large, powerful nations against a small village, how did you win?"

"The Mitsukai clan were 'special'. The ones sent to battle were Hybrids" Tsunade smirked. Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"Hybrid?"

"Being in a clan that originated from dragons and creatures as such, the ones born of their blood were Hybrids" Tsunade explained lightly. Kakashi still didn't understand, and it was obvious by the look on his face.

"The clan was still small at the time, but their numbers didn't count. The battle was spectacular." Jiraiya breathed in. Kakashi was still confused.

"The way that those ninja just leapt up and forward, and would transform before your eyes. It was amazing. Only Mitsukai could do it though. Depending on their elemental specialty would depend on their dragon form's strength and ability. From a war between ninja and ninja, it then turned to a battle between beast and shinobi. With small numbers but brute strength and skill, the Clan destroyed more than half of the army from 2 nations, and they were forced into retreat." Jiraiya stated rather proudly. He pulled something out of his pouch, and handed it to Kakashi.

The copy ninja took it, and realized they were photos. They were all of different people who were in Kari's clan. He continued to look through them until he came to one which was heart warming. A brown haired boy with blue eyes sat cross legged with a very young Kari in his lap. Behind them, were 4 dragons. Purple, Red, Silver, and White. On the Blue one, was a very young Haku, sitting on its back.

"The silver and white ones were her parents. The red one was Kari's 'babysitter', Rusu" Jiraiya explained. Kakashi looked at the expression of the young girl. Kari looked so happy. She barely smiled anymore.

"Here" Jiraiya handed a rather old, and tatty looking photo to Kakashi. It was in bad condition, and Kakashi looked at the photo. There was a Dragon, Of huge proportions, rearing on its hind legs with a ball of energy looking substance in its mouth. Before it, there were thousands of ninja (could barely be seen) and several other summons, but were small compared to the white dragon.

"That's Balthazar" Tsunade pointed to the photo that Kakashi was currently holding.



"He's Big" Kakashi muttered, and looked at the photo more carefully. He noticed that there was a person standing atop the dragon's head.

"That was Kari's Father. Kairu wasn't born then" Jiraiya explained further.

"How did you get this photo?" Kakashi couldn't help but Ask. Jiraiya wasn't really one to take photos, or else He'd have a magazine by now (if you know what I mean)

"I found it by a body of what would've been a photographer" Jiraiya answered.

"Does Kari-"

"She's already seen it" Jiraiya cut him off. There was a silent pause before Kakashi handed the photo's back to the Sannin.

"I've seen some summoning inscriptions before. Why was Kari so panicked when she said that they wanted to take it from her?" Kakashi asked, being honestly confused.

"Since Balthazar is almost a legendary creature, like the Kyuubi, it has a very complicated and specific summon, to avoid it being used inappropriately." Jiraiya answered. Tsunade took it from there.

She leaned over the girl and pulled the cloth off, showing the inscription.

"This is only _part_ of the summon. There is a scroll with another part of it, but the major part is _within _the girl" Tsunade began to explain. Kakashi listened (again).

"Originally, Dragons were easily killed by hitting the soft spot of their stomachs. As time went by, their forms changed. The Organs within their abdominal area were slightly shrunken and were moved further back near the spine, and the spine produced inner plates that covered the organs from the back, so unless the weapon could penetrate through the body, it wasn't fatal" Tsunade was giving a biology lesson now.

"Kari has that form. But, she doesn't have the plates in her back. Since her organs are smaller and further back than a normal child of her age, she is able to withstand more hits and injuries to the front, which is more like a mass of flesh to substitute the original location of her organs" Tsunade pointed to the spots on Kari's stomach to help explain.

"But, since the summon is passed on through birth of the head family, Kari's family, that mass of flesh/muscle where the organs should be, is rearranged at birth. If looked at from the right perspective, the muscles and blood vessels form the inscription." Tsunade finished. Kakashi was slightly confused she used do many medical terms that even a genius like The Hyuuga would get confused. Tsunade sighed, and decided to show him.

Doing several hand signs, her hands began to glow blue. Her left hand clenched and the chakra turned green, while the right hands flow turned to an aqua colour. She gently placed her hands on Kari's inscription, and then slowly wiped her hand over the skin.

Slowly, yet surely, the skin began to thin in appearance, and then became transparent. It was a special genjutsu for autopsies.

Kakashi peered, and her could see the flesh, muscle, and blood vessels. Although it was slightly sickening, he started to see shapes and words outline themselves in her body with a pale yellow light. Kakashi tried not to be sick, and turned away. Tsunade stopped the jutsu, and after taking a few deep breaths, the copy ninja turned back to them.

"If that's the case, how would Akatsuki intend on taking the summon?" Kakashi was thinking it over in his head.

"Since the area of the inscription is within a mass of skin with no body organs or bone, I guess they would've cut all of that out of her" Tsunade sighed, and looked at Jiraiya.

"Cutting out a whole area of body like that?! That would-"

"I said before. The only reason that dragons developed that specific body form, was so that they could avoid injuries to their stomachs. Even If they cut out all of that skin and flesh, Kari wouldn't die" Tsunade cut him off. Kakashi felt sick thinking of it. Who would be sick enough to try and do that?

The Akatsuki Of course.

"We should let her rest. She might not be able to leave the hospital until that inscription fades. That might take a week or two" Jiraiya began to head for the door. Tsunade and Kakashi nodded in agreement and followed. Kakashi quickly looked at the flower by the windowsill. It as blooming.

"She'll be fine"

So, yeah, there's the chapter for you. A short one.

But like I said, it outlined Balthazar, and a bit of Kari's clan's history.

Let me know if you got confused, I'll try and re-explain things in the next chappie!

NOTE: the next chapter will be a week time skip.

Neko.


	13. Recovery

**Chapter 13**

**Ok, like I noted in the previous chapter's a/n, this chapter is one week after the previous one. Apparently, Kari was so exhausted and injured, she slept all week... (God, I'd die to have a break like that!)**

**So, yeah, I don't own anyone but my OC's. **

**Also, Sasuke starts getting, 'emotions' here...**

**Recovery**

"A week... She's been out for a week..." The white haired Sannin muttered to himself. Although he was seated in his small hidden spot with a full accessed view to the women's bathing area, he was too busy thinking about little Kari and what consequences he might have to protect her from after her run in with the Akatsuki.

Shaking it off, he took in a deep breath, and pulled out his telescope, and adjusted it so he could get a good look at the women in the bathing area.

"Jiraiya-sama!"

The Sannin turned around with disappointment since he just got a good view. An ANBU stood near the boulder that blocked the view of his hiding spot.

"What is it..." Jiraiya sighed. He heard small squeals, and with another sigh of disappointment, he noticed all of the women run into the showers.

"I was sent by the nurse at the Hospital. They said that they needed you there immediately" The ANBU bowed. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm? What for?"

"They said there was a problem with that Konseigo"

Jiraiya's eyes widened, but mentally cursed at the ANBU. The nurse that was assigned to Kari was very nice and gentle, and he highly doubted that she would call Kari Konseigo. Even the ANBU hated her.

"I'll be there shortly. You may Leave" Jiraiya brushed him off, and with a quick nod, the ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-

-

-

-

"Jiraiya-sama!!" a couple of nurses called out as they ran up to the old man in the hallway of the hospital, just as he arrived.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked, scratching the back of his head and walking up the panicked nurses.

"You need to see!"

The nurses led him to Kari's room, and pointed inside. Jiraiya walked in, and his eyes suddenly widened with shock.

The whole room was completely messed up.

The tables had been turned over; all of the medical equipment had been thrown onto the floor and across the room. The bed frame to Kari's bed was bent out of shape and pushed up against the wall. The sink had been destroyed, and the water was seeping out of the broken tap, causing about 2 millimetres of water on the ground. The flowers were still blooming though. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, and then chuckled.

"I do not seem to see the humour of this Jiraiya-sama!!" The nurse yelled rather disappointedly, and Jiraiya raised a hand to silence her. He slowly walked into the room, and when looked at a little more carefully, all of the soft objects that were in the room had been piled into the corner, and the curtain frame was twisted over the pile of material. He smiled to himself, and the nurses followed him in.

He slowly picked up the curtain frame and placed it to the side. The nurse ran over and turned the tap off.

"I think she was Kidnapped Jiraiya-sama!" one of the nurses cried out, but he raised a hand to silence her again. They could hear soft, even, and content breathing. The nurses narrowed their eyes towards the noise. Jiraiya smiled as he realized the noise, and slowly began to pull the pieces of fabric and material from the pile in the corner.

After a few cloths and pillows removed, Jiraiya leaned in (along with the 3 nurses present) and gently pulled the corner of the crumpled blanket up.

Clearly, Kari's head could be seen beneath the blanket. Jiraiya lifted the blanket completely off, and the nurses couldn't help but 'aww' at the sight. Kari was curled up tightly (like a kitty) and was hugging a pillow. Her legs were up against her chest and her head rested on a soft part of the blanket. She was curled tightly, and her compressed position allowed her to sit comfortably in a rather tight alcove on the pile of material.

"I guess she woke up during the night" Jiraiya smiled. The nurses all jumped.

"Then what the hell is up with the trashed room?!" One of them exclaimed.



"Don't worry. This is completely normal behaviour in a juvenile" Jiraiya tried to shut them up, but the Nurses pouted and frowned, not really believing it.

"I've nursed many teenagers during my life in Konoha, and **none **of the have _trashed _a place like this!" One of the older nurses pouted. Jiraiya dropped his expression.

"I meant a Juvenile **dragon**. Jeez. Don't you think I know how a teen behaves?" Jiraiya rolled his eyes, and patted Kari on the head softly. The Nurses all glanced at each other with disbelief before turning back to the Sannin.

"What are you talking about?" They all asked in unison. Jiraiya sighed. He hated explaining this over and over again to every nurse assigned to Kari.

"A baby-Juvenile dragon is completely dependent on its parent/carer until it is the age of 16, because they develop slower at a young age, but grow rapidly as they are older" Jiraiya sighed.

The nurses still didn't get it. "Why?"

"I don't know. That's why Kari has the urge to hide, or to snuggle up against something in her sleep, because she doesn't really have a proper parent or carer to live with. Other obvious behaviours or traits, she is smaller than a few others of her age. She eats smaller amounts of food than others. She is easily offended and can get very emotional. She is easily affected by previous events of her life, example, shock and anxiety. She is confused on who to trust. Easily jumped, but doesn't like to admit things, Doesn't know how to approach new things or people, acts on pure instinct instead of Knowledge and learned lessons" Jiraiya explained, not really caring if the nurses were listening.

"Well, since she has already woken up before, she will be fine to leave the hospital" The head nurse smiled, and pulled out a clipboard with Kari's admittance details on it. Signing off the 'discharged' area, she smiled at Jiraiya before turning around on her heal and leaving the room, the other nurses following her.

-

-

-

-

"You're late"

A cruel, feminine voice growled out as the just-woken-up-from-hospital Kari slowly walked to her team at the bridge.

Naruto ran up to her with a relieved, but upset look on his face.

"Where have you been?! You missed out on all the training we had to do! You missed the race that Lee and I had in the Ziplines too!!" Naruto screamed out excitedly, but at the same time, was telling her off. (Even though you couldn't really notice it) He stopped when he looked at her heavily bandaged shoulder, hand, and leg.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the bandages. Kari looked up at him, but shrugged and turned away.

"Well, little miss 'I'm so good I'll bludge training'. you better take more responsibility if you are going to skip out on us like that. You have a lot of catching up to do" Sakura began to lecture her again. Kari just silently nodded, although she wasn't really taking in what she was saying. Sasuke watched from behind Naruto, confused on how strangely Kari was acting. Kari wasn't even reacting to the insults and put downs Sakura was throwing at her for being 'lazy', which was making Sakura even more annoyed.

"So, what is the story you have for your little boo-boos?" Sakura stated in a rather smartass tone. Smirking and waiting for an answer.

Kari gave her the silent treatment again and just looked up at the pink haired girl.

"No reason. I wanted to see how long it would take you to ask that question" Kari muttered. Sakura flamed. She hated being underestimated.

Before any more fights started, a puff of smoke caught their attention, and their perverted sensei stood at the other end of the bridge.

"Sorry for being late guys. Just came to announce that you've got the day off today. See you tomorrow!" He smiled, and disappeared again. Everyone sweat dropped.

"He made us wait 3 hours, just to find out that we don't have training..." Sakura sighed beneath her breath.

Kari quickly turned around on her heal and tried to hurry off, but the pink haired girl suddenly gripped, and latched at her shoulder.

The wounded shoulder.

Kari winced, and held back a gasp, and was turned around to face the girl.

"You aren't leaving us without telling all three of us where you have been!" Sakura demanded. Kari couldn't think. Sakura's hand was still holding a deathly grip on her shoulder, her thumb pressing where the wound was. Her eyes were half shut as she bit her lip, holding back any noises of pain.

"I h-haven't been anywhere" Kari managed to speak between sharp intakes of air. Sakura raised an eyebrow on why she was acting weird all of a sudden. Sakura was losing patience. Before making another move, another hand grabbed her wrist and was harshly gripped before being pulled away from Kari. Sasuke shoved Sakura off her and his face showed a rather disappointed expression.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Are you alright?" He asked, turning around, and looking at the other raven. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed the bandage on her shoulder slowly turning red. The wound had opened again.



"The wound-"

He was cut off his own sentence when Kari quickly turned around and bolted down the street, away from them.

"Kari!" Naruto called out, but she disappeared around a corner. Sasuke was frustrated.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He yelled at the girl. Sakura frowned, but was confused on why Sasuke was defending her.

"I was only asking questions-"

"You hurt her! Why can't you leave her alone? She's been in Hospital for the last week!" Sasuke raised his voice a little.

"Why didn't she Say-"

"Unlike **you**, she doesn't like attention and doesn't want people to worry about her!" Sasuke spat back. Sakura was scared. Sasuke had changed. He had **really **changed in the past week.

"I didn't know" Sakura muttered, embarrassed.

"Where is she?"Naruto asked out of the blue. His other two teammates turned to him.

"I don't know" Sakura sighed, and folded her arms. Sasuke turned away from her and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"We better go find her" Naruto sighed, and then took off in the same Direction Kari did. With a sigh, Sakura and Sasuke followed.

-

-

-

-

"Hey, I want to show this to Naruto! He'll be soooooooo jealous!" A certain brunette boy snickered, holding a small envelope.

"Why do you only brag these types of things to Naruto, Huh Kiba?" The brunettes sunglasses wearing teammate asked.

"Because, Shino, he is an easy target, and he gets jealous every time he finds out that his friend has an admirer!" Kiba yelped happily. The envelope was a love letter, addressed to the dog boy. That's why he was so giddy.

"Alright then, Let's go Akamaru!"

There was no bark. Instead, a faint shuffling of feet. The two turned around and noticed that Akamaru was running away, and soon disappeared around a corner.

"Mum must be there. She might've called him" Kiba sighed, and continued to head off.  
"Aren't you going to wait?" Shino asked, looking over at his canine teammate.

"Nah, Whenever Akamaru goes to mum to get a check up, he returns to me as soon as she is finished" Kiba sighed. Silently, Shino shrugged and followed him.

-

-

-

-

"Stupid me... Stupid life..."

Kari sat on the ground cross legged near the lake in the park, her first aid kit next to her and the blood covered bandages in a heap nearby.

"Only just got discharged from the hospital and I already have to change these" She sighed again, pulling the gauze patches off the wound. It was pretty gruesome. There was a large indent in her skin where the stab wound was, and it was throbbing, blood slowly leaking from the cut. Kari winced as she tore the gauze off, and threw it to the side.

Opening another packet of Gauze padding, she rinsed off the wound with the water from her Canteen and gasped when she dabbed disinfectant onto the open wound. She's so used to getting injured that she knows how to patch herself up and heal herself like a nurse would...

She pressed the gauze against the wound and winced as the disinfectant entered the wound, causing it to sting.

Waiting a while for the pain to stop, she looked around for the set of bandages she brought along with her.

A soft pattering of feet caught her attention, and when she looked toward the noise, a small white dog stood happily, and walked over to her with a roll of bandages in its mouth.

"Th-Thankyou" She smiled, and took the bandage. She wrapped the wound and before she could reach for another tool, the small white puppy stood in her lap, with the bandage tape in its mouth again. Kari was a little confused. She nodded as she took the tape, and the dog just barked happily, wagging its tail.

"You've been wanting to meet me?" Kari tilted her head to the side as the puppy nodded and wagged its tail again. It barked a little more.

"Oh. Nice to meet you Akamaru. I'm Kari" She smiled at the puppy. The dog barked happily and nuzzled Kari's cheek.

She giggled.

"Um, Akamaru, you should go back to your owner. I might get into a lot of trouble if you stay around me" Kari apologised, gathering a few things from the med pack. The puppy was one step ahead and began to go around, collecting all of the equipment and putting them neatly in her pack. Kari watched in amazement as Akamaru tidied up for her.

"Thankyou" She smiled again as she took the fully packed kit and zipped it up, and put it away into her pouch.

"So Akamaru, Who is your owner?" She asked, kneeling down and placing her hands on her knees and peering down at the dog.

The puppy barked.



"Kiba? I don't think I've heard of him. Are you lost?" She asked, but the puppy barked happily and placed its paws on her knees, and licked her face.

"Why would you come to me at your own will?" She raised an eyebrow. The puppy barked in response.

"But, even if you heard that I was out of hospital, I will get into deep trouble by your owner and others if you are found with me" Kari sighed. The puppy whimpered, and tilted its head to the side. An obvious sign of confusion.

"Well, I am like the devil to these people. I am the one that has done the wrong thing, but I don't even know what I've done. I know that they feared dragons, but I don't know what I've done wrong" Kari talked to herself. The puppy whimpered. Kari looked at it.

"I don't know either Akamaru..." She sighed. The puppy licked her face before jumping onto the top of her head.

"Um, Akamaru, That's not a good idea" Kari was talking to a dog... some people would think that Kiba was weird talking to his dog, but Kari was _debating _with the puppy.

"But, I'll get into trouble. If they see _you _on _my _head, Kiba will get really mad. You aren't my dog" Kari looked up at the pup. The dog just barked and whimpered.

"I'll take you into town."

The pup barked in protest.

"No! I can't keep you!"

The pup whimpered.

"I don't care! I'm going to be in enough trouble as it is being seen with you!"

The pup whimpered again.

"Fine. You can walk with me for a bit, but once we find your owner, You're going back to him"

She finished the argument there, and headed back to town.

-

-

-

-

"Haha! You don't have one, do you!!"

"So! I will! Eventually!!"

"In a few years time! But you are still a little kid!"  
Kiba was waving the love letter around in front of Naruto's face, rubbing in his face that he had an admirer and Naruto didn't.

"Kiba, where's Akamaru?" Sakura suddenly asked. They all turned to Kiba, who looked up at them.

"Actually, I don't know. He doesn't normally take this long when he goes for a check up with mum" He sighed. They all fell silent.

A bark caught their attention, and a small giggle followed. They all turned around, and saw Kari walking down the street with Akamaru on the top of her head. That sight got Kiba furious.

"Well, I don't really know either. The way you say it, Kiba can be hot headed sometimes! Naruto-kun is like that too" Kari giggled as Akamaru continued to 'talk' to her.

"Hey you!"

Kari stopped and turned to the angered voice. Kiba marched up to her and growled.

"What are you doing with my Dog? Give him back now!!"Kiba was furious. Kari took a step back.

Akamaru started to bark madly, without moving from his sitting position on the top of her head. Kiba took a step back. Shino furrowed his eyebrows. Akamaru had never acted aggressively toward Kiba before.

"What do you mean you went to her at you own will? Stop being silly Akamaru!!" Kiba argued, but Akamaru bared his teeth and continued to bark.

"You won't return unless you apologise?" Kiba softened his voice. Akamaru didn't move. Kari looked up at Akamaru, then at Kiba, then at everyone else who was witnessing this, and took a step back when she saw the look on Sakura's face.

"A-Akamaru... y-you better go" Kari stuttered. Although the puppy whimpered as she took him off her head, he still did what she said and calmly let himself be handed over back to Kiba. Kiba snatched him off her, and placed him on his head.

"I'm really sorry... I didn't know that you were looking for him" Kari bowed her head and apologised. Kiba just turned his nose up.

Kari looked up and began to walk off. The group didn't move from where they were, and watched Kari walk off.

"What a weird girl" Kiba sneered. Naruto just glared at him briefly before he ran after her.

-

-

-

-

"I just want to be left alone Naruto" Kari spat, not taking her eyes off the ground.

"Kari, Something's bugging you. Just tell me." Naruto was really trying, but Kari's trauma and shock from her run in with the Akatsuki had changed her.

"Leave me alone" She said finally, and took off up a building, and began to zipline along the nearest Cable. Naruto just watched her disappear into the distance, and sighed. He still respected other people's privacy though.

-



-

-

-

_**An hour later of absolute nothingness...**_

Sasuke had finished his training, and was heading home. During the whole time he was training, the only thing in his mind was his teammate. He couldn't get the image out of his head when he found her pinned to the wall, or the way she looked at him when he walked into the room in the hospital. Did he do something wrong? Although he tried to be nice to her (he is just naturally scary sometimes) she tried to avoid him.

He did scar her though. The way he attacked her when he found out about her past. She might still be scared of him.

That was his conclusion. She was scared of him (although it was true)

He tried to shake it off, but it was always her that came into her head. He was guilty. He had hurt her several times, some on purpose, but he didn't really want to admit it, even though it was a fact.

He sighed.

Continuing to walk down the street in silence, he counted the groups of fangirls he passed. 25. Odd, normally there is double that.

He just ignored their presence and continued to walk, until he caught notice of the teammate he had been thinking about all day. She stood against the wall, looking down at the ground. He didn't want to make her jump, so he walked over to the girl instead.

His footsteps caught her attention, and as soon as she noticed him front the corner of his eyes, she pushed off the wall and began to run, but that plan failed when a strong hand grabbed her wrist.

"Why the hell do run from me every time?!"

"... Don't hurt me..." She muttered, flinching as his grip tightened. He stopped. Did she just say to not hurt her?

"What are you talking about? Why would I hurt..." He trailed off when he remembered those times he did hurt her. He loosened his grip and released her wrist, and she dropped her arm to her side.

"Kari, I'm not going to hurt you" Sasuke's voice was softer. (What a change)

Kari didn't really respond, but turned slowly and walked slowly. It was an obvious gesture to follow. Sasuke walked with her, but she stared at the ground again as he walked by her.

"Look. I'm apologising about what I've done to you before. I was just a little frustrated. Confused" Sasuke started, looking to the right as he watched her walk, but she didn't respond.

"I'm sorry that I attacked you. Alright?" Sasuke really didn't know how to be compassionate. Although he was _trying _to be nice, it was obvious that he still had tones of frustration and anger in his voice.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, but he didn't want to leave until she at least acknowledged he was there. He walked with her in absolute silence and they soon left the buildings and busy parts of the village and into the quieter areas near the forest. Kari was actually walking to her house, but she wasn't taking notice of Sasuke who was right next to her.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Kari stopped, but didn't make any further movements. Sasuke stepped in front of her but she quickly turned away again.

"Why won't you look at me?" He moved around again but every time he tried she always hid her face. Losing patience, he grabbed her chin and pulled it towards him. He stopped when he noticed she had a large bruise just above her eyebrow, and another large bruise on her cheek with a couple of scratches on it. He let go of her and she took a step back.

"You ran into those kids again, didn't you" Sasuke spoke softly (OOC!!) but even though Kari looked down at the ground again and didn't respond, he could tell she was upset.

"Why don't you say these things-"

"I don't want anyone to look at me. I don't want anyone to see me. I don't want anyone to know that I'm here" She cut him off. He narrowed his eyes in confusion as she took a step back again.

"I'm not meant to be here"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What, are you from another village?"

She looked up at his eyes, and again trauma kicked in. She noticed a flicker of Sharingan in his eyes.

"I should've died with my family ages ago" Kari took a step back. Sasuke was really confused, and took a step forward. Kari began to panic. (She is acting kinda weird. If you don't understand, scroll up and refer to what Jiraiya told the nurses about Juveniles)

"What are you talking about? You are lucky you survived!"

"That's the point!" She suddenly screamed out. Tears welled up in her eyes. (Damn... she's such a cry baby)

Kari stayed silent. She remembered her brother's last words of advice and wishes. She couldn't help but cry.

"I wasn't meant to survive..." She spoke it. Finally. She got it off her chest. The tears faded, and she was no longer crying. Sasuke couldn't help but freeze, and stand there agape in shock in what he just heard. How could someone feel that bad about themselves?

"Kari..." He felt his stomach flip. Sick again? Sasuke was so confused. He felt... drawn to her. His curiosity for her grew with every word she said. But, he was in shock and was speechless.

"It wasn't your fault. I was the one that didn't say anything sooner. You had the right to be mad at me"

"I'm not allowed to hit anyone without reason"

"You did have reason. You were mad at me"



"I was foolish. I'm not meant to hit women anyway-"

"I'm not a girl... In everyone's eyes, even yours, I'm a freak"

"Kari!"

The two Genin turned around, and they noticed the big boobed Sannin standing at the other end of the bridge with a couple of ANBU with her. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _'What are they here for?'_

"Kari... A month has passed" Tsunade said with some tone of sympathy in her voice. Kari narrowed her eyes.

"But Kakashi-sensei said that I didn't need it anymore-"

"But that was before you started remembering things you shouldn't have, and before your run in with the Akatsuki" Tsunade cut her off.

"If you participate, you won't need to remember all of those bad memories" Tsunade took a step forward. That alarmed Kari, and she shuffled away slightly. Sasuke was just standing there.

"What are you talking about?!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Tsunade interfered, and the Uchiha shut his mouth.

"But... I just remembered Gaara... Haku..." Kari's voice grew quieter and eventually trailed off.

"But Fuzen has been bringing up past memories too, hasn't he?" Tsunade added. Kari looked up at her with a look of defeat on her face.

"Who's Fuzen?!" Sasuke yelled out again. Tsunade glared at him. Sasuke gritted his teeth and stayed silent.

Kari didn't make a verbal response, but she began to walk forward slowly. Tsunade sighed with relief.

"What is going on?!" Sasuke was really pissed, he asked several questions and none were answered.

"Sasuke?"

He looked over at his teammate who had stopped in front of him with a scared look on her face. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes, but a weak smile.

"Before I get my memory wiped... thanks for looking out for me" She had a fake smile. Sasuke's eyes widened.

'_Memory Wipe? That's Insane!!'_

Kari stopped a few feet from Tsunade, and looked up at the big boobed hag. Tsunade could tell she was scared (Who wouldn't be) and leaned down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look on the bright side. At least you can forget all of those bad memories"

"Does Kakashi-sensei know you are doing this?"

"Yes... it took a long while, but he agreed that you forgetting these things and getting back to your usual routine would be the best for your safety" Tsunade put on a warm smile, but Kari didn't get comforted at all.

Sasuke felt his stomach flip again. His hand reached out to the girl, but he was choked on words. He didn't know what to say. He had finally managed to warm up to her, and now she would lose all memory of this... He was... upset.

Tsunade nodded, and the ANBU followed her and Kari as they began to walk off.

The young girl looked over her shoulder, and over at the Uchiha, who was still standing there. She narrowed her eyes with confusion, wondering why he was reaching out like that. His expression rather difficult to understand. He looked confused.

She raised a hand, and waved.

"Bye"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-



In a small apartment, a raven haired boy sat on the edge of his bed. He looked out the window at the starry sky, and then looked down at the photos he was holding. It was a few photos that he found In Kakashi's bag. Some were of him, some were of Kakashi, some were of Naruto, some were of Sakura, some were of several other Genin, but there was 2 that he looked at the most, his teammate.

He looked at the photos. One, Kari was smiling, while the other, she was frowning and turning away.

"Wiping her memory..." Sasuke continued to mutter that. He reckoned it was cruel.

Looking over at the clock, he realized it was only an hour after he ran into Kari and Tsunade before she left.

A puff of smoke caught his attention, and looking up, his sensei stood on the railing of his balcony, with a sympathized expression on his face.

"You look upset. What happened to the stoic Sasuke I knew who had no emotions?" Kakashi tried to lighten him up, but Sasuke frowned.

"I hate you" Sasuke gritted his teeth. Kakashi's eye widened, and he realized what this was all about.

"This is about Kari? You didn't know what pain she was going through" Kakashi stepped down from the railing.

"She wouldn't tell me"

"She didn't trust you"

"I tried to make friends with her!"

"You insulted her after you first met her, and you treat her like dirt because of her past! That's not being Friendly!" Kakashi couldn't help but raise his voice in frustration as he stuck up for the girl. Sasuke stopped, and took a step back, and looked down at the photo he was holding, and threw it onto the bed.

"Tsunade was delayed in the process because urgency occurred at the village gates. Kari is still in the Hospital, waiting" Kakashi stated flatly, and then disappeared. Sasuke's eyes widened, and in a flash, he was gone out the door.

-

-

-

-

"Which room is Kari in?"

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san, but I'm not allowed to give out that information-"

"Just tell me! Kakashi-sensei sent me!"

The nurse sighed, and flicked through her clipboard.

"Fourth floor, room 164"

The Uchiha darted off down the hallway.

He managed to get to the hospital room soon, but just as he was about to open the door, a cough stopped him in his tracks. He turned towards the noise and noticed Tsunade standing next to him. She was glaring at the boy, but Sasuke didn't get phased by her scary eyes.

"Sasuke, follow me" She turned on her heel and walked down a few doors and walked into another room. Contemplating if he should listen, he gave into the order and followed her.

Tsunade sat down at a small desk, full of medical paperwork in the small temporary office. Sasuke stood in the centre of the room, giving her an angered look.

"Tell me Sasuke... Why have you been so defiant and very arrogant lately? You have barely been following your sensei's orders for the past couple of weeks" Tsunade asked, and peered at him, as she waited for a response.

"Bad things have been happening. I'm confused and shocked. Who wouldn't be? And hearing that you are going to wipe Kari's memory only makes it worse!" Sasuke raised his voice a little, but when Tsunade glared, he lowered it.

"Kari has been going through too much pain over the past month. She has nearly been killed several times, and she doesn't feel secure around anyone anymore" Tsunade began. Sasuke frowned.

"I try and help-"

"But she doesn't trust you... not enough anyway."

"But wiping her memory doesn't help! How can she trust _anyone _if you are taking away her chances?"

"You don't understand-"

"I know what it's like to be in solitude. Don't tell me I don't understand!" Sasuke finished there. Tsunade looked at the way he was reacting to the things she said carefully, and looked at the way Sasuke was defending himself, and the girl.

"You...Love her. Don't you?"

Sasuke's head shot up at that statement, and tried to think up something to say against it, but he couldn't think of anything.

"You don't want her to forget you... Is that it?"

Sasuke looked down. He didn't know what to say.

Tsunade stood up from her seat, and walked over to the boy who was still staring at the ground.

"Kari has been in pain ever since she was little. I can't let her bond with anyone, or those bonds will drag her down. Kari can't control her emotions properly, and losing control emotionally leads to loss of control over her power, which leads to havoc among anything and anyone around her. She has never had proper bonds since her family died."



Sasuke froze. Was that why she needed her memory wiped?

"For your sake..."

Sasuke looked up at the big boobed lady, who was in the middle of thought.

"I will postpone this, and this time only. If you are able to help Kari gain control in her self confidence and sense of purpose, I might not need to do this again" Tsunade smiled cheekily, and poked Sasuke on the nose. Although he was trying to hide it, he smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama"

-

-

The raven girl looked out the window at the starry sky, and looked at the moon. She smiled at how peaceful it looked. The flower by her bedside bloomed beautifully. She heard the door slide open, and noticed Sasuke walk in.

"Sasuke?"

"Kari, Tsunade has cancelled your appointment. You aren't getting wiped" Sasuke spoke slowly. Kari raised an eyebrow.

"Why? She has never stopped this before"

"She just gave second thought" Sasuke said with a slight tone of satisfaction in his voice. He was relieved. Now, he could actually face his true feelings.

"So, I can go home now?" Kari tilted her head to the side. Sasuke nodded.

Walking out of the hospital, Sasuke stood next to Kari, who looked out at the night sky again. Kari looked around, and then gasped quietly when she noticed the gang of older kids that she always ran into. Sasuke noticed this, and looked at the fear and the growing anxiety in Kari's reactions.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"If you don't mind..."

Sasuke stayed close to her as they both walked out of the gates. The boys looked up and took a few steps towards them as they noticed the girl, but froze when Sasuke gave them the 'come-any-closer-and-I'll-kill-you' look.

-

-

The walk home as quiet, and they both walked in silence.

Kari walked into the front door to her overgrown home, and turned around to Sasuke who stood outside.

"I'll see you tomorrow" He quickly said, and turned around, leaving quickly. Kari raised an eyebrow, but just smiled and watched him leave. After he was far away, she closed the door and got ready for bed.

"Boys can be so weird sometimes..."

Well, that's a chapter.

The next chapter won't be as boring, it'll be better.

Sasuke confessed! Actually he just got busted by Tsunade. But, hey, you all know now!! Now that you know they he is in love (although it was pretty obvious from the start...) I am going to make him a little more OOC (forgive me!) and more things happen between them.

It wasn't eventful, but Jiraiya revealed a few more things about Kari. Which I'll use evil grin in later chapters...

. Neko.


	14. BugABoom

**Chapter 14**

**I'm finally starting to get back into my story. I've been busy thinking things up for my Kingdom hearts and Final fantasy story I've kinda been neglecting this one…**

**Well. Now, this chapter, the bad guys kinda argue and Senshu gets 'excited' and goes ahead. Sasuke and Kari spend a little more time together, and then, well, let's just say, 'Bad things lead to Good things'…**

**Bug-a-boom**

Sunrise.

The morning was sleepy. The birds took longer than usual to wake up and begin their morning songs. Most of the peaceful environment was outside and around Kari's house. The river at the back of her house was bubbling nicely, the sky's baby blue colour reflecting on the crystal clear water.

A knocking could be heard at the front door of the same house. There was no response.

"Kari, It's me" The familiar voice followed the knocking, but still, only silence responded.

"Kari, you there?"

Again, no response. The raven sighed and thought he would knock once more. Raising his hand, he was about to knock when the doorknob turned slowly. Pattering of feet could be heard and the door opened. As Sasuke stepped into the door, he looked around but no-one was there.

'Woof!'

Sasuke looked down. Akamaru stood there with a sleepy look on his face.

"You let me in?" Sasuke asked. He felt stupid asking a dog, but he didn't really seem to care. Akamaru nodded, and patted the top of his own head with his paw. He was trying to say something.

"Is anyone Here-"

Akamaru began to growl when Sasuke started to call out. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Without asking any further question, Sasuke watched as the small white puppy turned around and quietly ran to the back room. Instinctively, Sasuke followed.

Akamaru nudged the partly closed door open with his nose and pattered inside. Sasuke followed, and then noticed a sleeping figure in the bed. It was 8am. She should've been awake by now.

Akamaru carefully jumped up onto the bed and curled up at her feet. Sasuke suddenly realized something.

"Akamaru, shouldn't you be with Kiba?" Sasuke whispered. The said puppy looked up, but didn't respond in any way before lowering his head again and trying to fall asleep.

"Guess you don't really care…" Sasuke smirked.

He leant against the wall, and tilted his head back against the hard surface. A cool breeze blew in, and Sasuke also then realized that the windows were wide open. The cool breeze continued to blow around the room, and then the sleeping figure began to stir.

Sasuke froze. This was going to be kind of awkward for the girl, that she wakes up and realizes that one of her teammates was watching her sleep.

Kari's eyes fluttered open slowly, and it took a while for her eyes to gain focus as the sunlight got to her eyes.

The puppy at her feet noticed that she was awake, and got up, running over to her before licking her on the face roughly. She giggled, and slowly sat up, unaware that someone else was in the room.

Sasuke stood there frozen, and in silence. As the covers that _were _covering her body for warmth dropped down, Sasuke's face immediately heated up. She was in a mid riff singlet, and there were faint scars on her stomach from where the etchings were (mind you, Sasuke didn't see the etchings so he didn't know why they were there or what they were) the bandages from her hand wound were gone, and the wound was mostly healed. How? He'll never know. (Not for now anyway)

Kari kicked the covers off and let the cool breeze embrace her. Sasuke felt his face darken even more. She had _really _short shorts to go with her bra-I mean singlet.

He took a deep breath to try and avoid getting even more red. Bad mistake.

Kari heard the inhale and quickly turned towards the noise. Her eyes widened when she realized Sasuke was there.

He was in shock. He couldn't help but stare at her flawless-I mean slender- I mean teenage body and she could clearly see the pink on his cheeks. She was wondering why he was blushing.

"Akamaru let me in…" Sasuke spluttered out (he is _seriously _OOC here… he blushes?) and tried to shift his gaze but it always seemed to fall onto her.

"… Are you okay?" Kari raised an eyebrow as she looked at the way Sasuke was acting. His eyes shifted around to look at something, but couldn't find anything.



Kari never really cared about the way she dressed, as long as there were pieces of clothing covering her 'private' areas, but other than that, she never really minded.

Sasuke did though, and when she looked down at what he was looking at, his eyes shot away and stared out the window.

"Where did you get the scars…?" Sasuke changed the subject and made something up to try and cover his embarrassment. Kari looked up at him, then down at the faded etch marks. She couldn't say anything about Baltha-… _him_.

"I don't really know. Must've knocked against something last night" Kari lied. Sasuke, who was too embarrassed at the moment, didn't really care if it was a lie or not.

"You don't look alright" Kari leaned over to the right to try and look at his face but he turned the other direction.

"I'll wait outside. Kakashi-sensei announced that we didn't have training today and asked me to let you know" Sasuke took a deep breath and spoke, finally regaining his composure and cooling it. He turned around when Kari thanked him and hurried out of the room and waited in the living room.

-

-

Kari came out shortly after into the kitchen and leaned on the counter with her elbow, and looked at Sasuke.

"If we don't have training, and it is basically another day off, why are you still here?"

Sasuke wasn't really sure of that question either. He didn't know what to say.

_**If you can help Kari gain control in her self confidence and give her a sense of purpose to live, I won't have to do this again…**_

That was why he was here. He remembered now (highly unlikely for an Uchiha to forget…)

He wanted to spend time with Kari, and he wanted to help her gain confidence again, and help her find a sense of purpose.

"So what, are you kicking me out now?"

Kari flinched slightly. She didn't mean to make it sound so harsh. She looked a little embarrassed, but felt a little bad… only a little.

"I didn't mean it like that, I was just wondering why you want to hang around here any longer than you normally would" Kari re-worded it. Sasuke sighed.

"I don't know, I don't have anything better to do"

"Don't you normally get glomped by your fangirls and have to avoid Sakura and Ino? Or fighting with Naruto again?"

"Yeah, but I thought I might change things a little"

"Wha?"

"I thought it might be a change if I got to know you a little more."

Kari raised an eyebrow. She didn't know what he meant. (Remember, Kari is **Innocent!!** She has never had proper relationships before and thus, doesn't know about love and crap like that)

"Well, if you want. I don't really know what you want to do though"

"Let's go for a walk"

-

-

-

"Do you even have emotions?"

"Can we drop that subject already? It's annoying"

"But seriously, I'm just curious. Whenever I hear people talk about you, they always call you the 'Ice-prince' or something like that"

"Well they are just jealous"

"That you don't have emotions?"

"No. Just, never mind"

Sasuke sighed. Talking to her was a little harder than he thought. She was almost as dumb as Naruto was. Almost, but, hey, that was what added to her charm.

"So, what do you do when the team leaves you?"

"Not much. Running from angry villagers, or sleeping" Kari replied simply. She jumped onto the hand rail, and spread her arms wide, and began walking along the rail. Like a little kid would with his arms like an airplane.

"Well, what do _you _do when we aren't there?" Kari asked, trying not to lose childish balance. Sasuke looked up at her.

"Training" Sasuke replied. Kari looked down at him while she continued to walk the rail.

"Why do you train so much? I don't get it. I know you have to get stronger, but you train all the time" Kari said in a jumpy, excitable tone. Sasuke looked up at her with a stern look.

"I have to get stronger, so I can defeat my brother" Sasuke replied flatly. Kari suddenly lost balance, her leg gave way, and she fell into the creek. She quickly stood up in the shallow water and shook the water out of her hair.

"What? Why would you want to defeat your brother?!" Kari protested a little.

"He killed my mother"

"Is that the only excuse you have?"

"I want to avenge my family"

Kari froze, and then narrowed her eyes a little as she gave those words some thought.



"If you want to avenge your family…" She jumped out of the water and landed on the bridge near Sasuke, and shook off (like a wet dog would)

"Doesn't that mean you'll have to kill me?"

Sasuke froze. He spoke things he wrong way. It was true, that Kari's brother assassinated his clan, and that she was the last one left. He felt his chest hurt and his stomach heave. Avenging his clan was to kill her. He was _**really **_confused now.

"No, I meant, I want to avenge my mother"

"No you didn't Sasuke. You clearly meant you wanted to avenge your **family**" Kari corrected him. Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"But, I can't kill you, I would've had to defeat your brother, since he was the one that caused it" Sasuke hoped that excuse worked. Kari was quiet for a moment.

"Oh…" Kari did the 'o' with her mouth before continuing to walk. Sasuke sighed with relief.

"So, what are you going to do after you defeat your brother?" Kari got over the 'oh-my-god-you-brother-hater' subject and jumped up on the railing again.

Sasuke stopped. He didn't know. That was a very good question, and a question that he didn't know the answer to. What was he going to do after killing Itachi?

"I don't know, I guess I'll find out on the way" Sasuke cut the answer short. Kari nodded as she continued to balance.

"What are **you **going to do when you are older?" Sasuke looked up at Kari. The girl stayed quiet for a moment, before shrugging.

"I don't know. I don't even know if I'll live that long!" Kari laughed. Sasuke didn't see the humor in that.

"But, if I don't die beforehand, I guess I'll want to go back to my Home country. You see, I left a few of my things there before we moved to Konoha, and I thought I'd get them back" Kari replied with a smile. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you go now and get them?"

"My country is about a week's travel from here" Kari giggled. Sasuke sighed. Good point.

"I also have a few questions Kari…" Sasuke got a little less relaxed.

"Questions? What like?" Kari didn't even get the words in the right order. Sasuke found that a little cute.

"Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade were in the hospital room with you, and I was made to stay outside. But, I heard them asking you about tails? Or a spine or something like that? What did they mean?" Sasuke asked politely. Kari slowed herself down to a snail pace, and stayed quiet. He wasn't sure if he offended her.

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because You'll hate me and think I'm a freak"

"I won't"

Kari eyed him as she jumped back down from the railing and peered at him.

"Kai"

"What?"

"I'm just like Naruto"

"What, loud?"

"No, I mean, I have something inside me"

Sasuke didn't know what she was getting at.

"You mean, like Naruto's…"

"Kyuubi"

Sasuke stopped and tilted his head to the side slightly. He understood that Naruto had a demon inside him. If he was understanding correctly, she had a demon too (duh)

"So, Kai is your Demon?"

"Yeah… The Hachibi…" Kari sighed, looking away, embarrassed.

"Is that what they were talking about?"

"No, It's what Kai _did _to **me **while I was running from the Akatsuki" Kari explained a little more. Sasuke listened.

"What do you mean, did he hurt you? Because in the Chuunin exam, Naruto got like this energy boost from the Kyuubi"

"No, that the difference between the dragon and the fox" Kari replied. Sasuke didn't understand.

"The Kyuubi gives Naruto immense power through 'chakra' and 'energy'. The Hachibi's power is forcefully given in 'physical' proportions" Kari started to walk slowly, and Sasuke followed, listening intently.

'_There… I've got her talking'_

"If Naruto went berserk and got chakra from the Kyuubi, it would all be seen through Chakra. You noticed the red Chakra that Naruto uses?" Kari looked over to Sasuke. He nodded.

"That's what the Kyuubi gives. The Hachibi, Kai, on the other hand, uses his chakra to physically 'manipulate' things. To add I'm also a hybrid, but that doesn't count" Kari explained. Sasuke listened.

"Like this" Kari put out her hand, and Sasuke stared at it. Slowly, a scale pushed through her skin, making the broken skin bleed, but the green scale continued to push through until it was fully out.

"It hurts like hell…" Kari winced and said whimpering, wincing as the scale shrunk back into her skin. Sasuke was shocked, seeing something like that happen. Kari took his expression the wrong way and took a step back.



"I knew you'd think I'm a freak"

"No! I was just surprised. I wasn't expecting that" He stepped towards her and took her hand gently, placing a finger over the wound, stopping it bleeding.

Sasuke noticed a freaky overgrown scorpion climb up a nearby tree. Kari looked at what he was looking at, and they stared at it for a bit before they heard rustling in the bushes. Another scorpion stuck its head out of the bushes, followed by another 10.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, getting ready to stance as more of the scorpions came into view. A large, fat ugly bug covered in green slime staggered out of the bushes and took small, slow steps towards them.

"Are they after something?"

A deep laughing could be heard in the trees. Kari and Sasuke jumped.

A large figure dressed in brown walked forward slowly, his arms and shoulder covered in scorpions and he held one of the slimy bugs under his arms.

"Y-You're that guy who attacked us in the land of waves!!" Sasuke called out. Senshu sneered.

"You remember me? How sweet" He snickered before throwing the slime bug onto the floor and letting it stand up on its own.

"Wh-What are you doing here?!" Kari stuttered out of pure fear as Senshu advanced towards them.

"Well, our little operation is running slow and I can't wait longer. I can't let you walk around free. Not alive anyway!" Senshu lunged forward. The unexpected attack got Sasuke and Kari to dodge clumsily.

Kari landed on a boulder, while Sasuke landed on the rock beside her. They took a step back, but a clicking noise caught their attention. They turned around and noticed a huge swarm of scorpions behind, and all around them.

"You can't run Kari… You are foolish to get off guard" Senshu laughed evilly again.

'_Oh my god… what are we going to do?'_

'_**I might not be on your side, but His bugs hate water'**_

'_Fuzen? I don't need your pathetic advice!!'_

'_**Fine. I'll leave you to die then'**_

Kari didn't have a choice. She looked around quickly as she noticed the swarms advancing, and noticed that none were anywhere near the river.

"How long can you hold your breath?" Kari panicked a little looking over her shoulder at Sasuke.

"Only about 5 minutes, Why?!"

"Good. Get into the water, and go as deep as possible! Don't surface, I'll follow!" Kari ordered. Sasuke didn't argue, and took a deep breath, diving off the boulder and into the river.

Kari threw a round of explosive kunai, and jumped into the water.

Focusing on her throat, she gripped her throat tightly as her hybrid body reacted to the immediate environment, submerged in water. She wrenched in pain and twisted around until the pain was over. She took a deep breath (yep, underwater) and breathed out bubbles.

She looked around and noticed Sasuke at the bottom of the river, hiding in a few large rocks. She swam over to him.

"It's been 1 minute" Kari said. Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened when he saw her talking. Underwater. She could see the questions he wanted to ask by the expressions on his face.

"It's a long story" Kari spoke. Her speech wasn't interrupted by the bubbles either. Sasuke closed his eyes. he needed to surface soon. He swam up to the surface.

Kari followed, but frowned when she noticed the sunlight coming through the water was a pale green. She freaked out.

She grabbed Sasuke's ankle and dragged him down again. He had a look of protest but she shook her head wildly, saying 'no, don't do that'. Pulling out a kunai from her holster, she raised it up, and pushed it over the surface of the water. The hand holding the kunai shook violently as something was happening. Pulling the knife back into the water, she showed Sasuke. The blade had been _melted _off.

Acid.

There was a thick layer of it on the surface of the water.

"You might be able to breathe underwater Konseigo, but your little friend won't last long" Senshu snickered evilly. He watched his 'beautiful' (ick) Slime bugs continue to wade over the top of the water, covering it in their toxic acidic fluids.

Kari was only about a meter from the surface, staying in the spot with Sasuke, and she kept an eye on the water colour on the surface.

4 minutes.

She heard a spurt of bubbles. She looked over at the other raven and noticed he had covered his mouth and nose with one hand, while gripping his throat with the other. He _really _needed to surface.

Throwing a shuriken through the water, a small patch of acid dissipated, but more replaced it a few seconds after. She had to improvise.

Sasuke opened his eyes when he felt something warm touch his face.

"I'm So Sorry"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt something warm press against his lips. He tried to push whatever I was away, but his exhaustion in holding his breath took its toll on him. He didn't move, but then, he felt as if he was breathing in.

'_Wait… is she, breathing for me?'_

Sasuke's eyes opened a little and he saw Kari's face. She kept the breathing at a steady pace for a little longer before she pulled away and looked at his shocked face.

"Will that last you another 5 minutes?" Kari asked, tilting her head to the side. Sasuke nodded.

"Good. Follow me" Kari gestured the signal and dived down. Sasuke followed. Only a meter from the riverbed, Kari swiftly swam through the dense water, she dived deeply so they weren't swimming in any current. Sasuke followed. Swimming slightly above her, he noticed something. He saw what seemed to be webbing in between the girl's fingers. He also noticed what looked like a spine, protruding from each of the girl's elbows with a webbed membrane from the forearm to the tip of the spike. She looked as if she was like a half fish being. Freaky.

It only took them about 3 minutes to get up the river, but it was worth it. It was really bubble where they got up to. They were at the base of the waterfall. Kari grabbed his hand, and quickly dove through the bubbles, and up.

Surfacing. Sasuke took a deep breath as he was finally out of the water. They were behind the waterfall.

It was actually smart, surfacing behind a point where the water was constantly being disturbed, so there was a spot where the acid didn't reach.

Kari climbed out of the water and helped the boy up. He was panting. Kari was holding her breath though. Her body convulsed as a wave of pain hit her body. Her hybrid body was returning back to its normal state. Kari coughed up a mouthful of water and she fell into a coughing fit as she got back to 'air-breathing-mode'.

Kari walked out from behind the waterfall with Sasuke, and he slipped on the wet surface of the rocks. A large rock fell into the water, splashing up. Sasuke didn't notice this until he screamed out in pain, The acid splashing onto his arm.

"Sasuke!"

Kari quickly pulled him away from the water and sat him near a tree.

"We need to get you to the hospital"

-

-

-

-

"He'll be fine. The medicine I gave him has stopped and dissipated the acid, but he will need some rest so he can recover from the acid" The big boobed lady (I like typing that… hehe) smiled and poked Kari on the nose playfully before she turned around and opened the door for her to walk in. Kari walked into the room, seeing Sasuke sitting on the bed, bandage on the arm.

"Sorry that happened" Kari sighed, looking at the wounded arm.

"Why are you apologizing?"  
"if you weren't with me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt"

"If I wasn't with you, you might've died"

Kari looked up at the raven, and nodded with a small smile. Sasuke, touched his lips with his un-injured hand.

'_Did she kiss me, or was it just to help me…'_

"Kari?"

The said girl looked up as the Uchiha jumped off the bed so he stood up.

"In the water back there… When we were underwater, did you kiss me?"

Kari stopped, and raised an eyebrow, looking at the boy with confusion.

"Did I what?"

"Kiss me"

"What's that?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow with confusion this time. She didn't know what a kiss was?

"You know, a kiss, when someone puts their lips together with someone because they love them" Sasuke explained simply. Kari didn't respond.

"Why would someone Dove someone?"

"No, _Love_"

"What's _that_?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows with surprise. Tsunade really was right. She has never had a proper relationship with anyone before, and doesn't even know what those words mean.

"When we were back in the water, I only gave you Fake breathing"

"You mean Artificial Respiration" Sasuke corrected her. Kari rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that thingy. I don't even know what a kiss was until now." Kari sighed, tilting her head to the side. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at her density. She was cute, and smarter than Naruto, but sometimes lacked common sense.

"So that miss thing?"

"Kiss"

"Yeah, that's it. Is that something that you do if you dove someone?"

"You mean Love"

"Whatever"

"Yeah… So, you have never kissed anyone before?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Kari just took a deep breath, put on a pre-school smile and shook her head proudly.

"I don't know what-"

Kari was cut off her own words. She felt something warm press against her lips. Her eyes widened, and she pushed whatever it was away, but her back hit the wall accidentally as she stumbled away from the person.

Realizing that it was Sasuke, She relaxed a little, but then she felt her eyes flutter slightly.

Sasuke brought his hands up and held her wrist with one hand, and held her hand with the other. He tilted his head to the side to press his lips more fully against hers.

'_Is this… a kiss?'_

'_**Duh you baka. You really are the dumbest of your breed'**_

'_Shut up'_

Kari felt a heave in her chest and she pulled away, her head hitting the wall. Sasuke pulled away, but didn't let go of her wrist and hand. Kari felt her cheeks heat up, and she could tell she was going red.

'_Why am I… blushing?'_

'_**Face it K, You like the boy'**_

'_What do you mean? He's my friend… I think'_

'_**Why else would he make a move on you like that? He likes you too'**_

'_I don't get it'_

'_**Baka. Do you feel drawn to him?'**_

'_Um, sorta'_

'_**Do you feel as if you owe him something?'**_

'_I guess'_

'_**It's called love K'**_

'_That's it. I am going to talk to Kai about this. I don't trust you'_

Kari looked down shyly. Sasuke gave her time to comprehend the current situation. Kari was extremely confused. First, he attacks her. Then, he acts nice to her. Then, he kisses her? This was all very confusing for a girl that's common sense made Naruto look like a genius.

"Kari?"

He let go of her hands and watched her patiently.

Her face was pink, and she looked like she wanted to disappear. Quickly taking action, she darted around Sasuke and ran out the door, ignoring him as she took off from the room and out of the hospital.

"Kari!"

**ZOMG**

**First kiss… haw cute… but, I need your constructive criticism and reviews and your opinion on this! I kinda liked the chapter, but It isn't really what I think, it's what you think. Please leaves a review, I need to know if this little romance thing was too corny or not…**

**Neko**


	15. Forced Decision?

**Chapter 15**

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry AGAIN for not updating in like, ages. ANIMANIA (an anime convention) was close so I was preparing my Zack cosplay, and I actually forgot I had this story going, and then yeah… If the quality and the excitement in the story is starting to degrade, it is probably because I am either losing interest in it or I have too much stuff on my mind to focus properly…**

**A Lifesaving kiss, then a 'thank you' kiss. Either way, Kari didn't seem too happy about it, don't you think? Well, things turn rather confusing for the poor girl… she needs some time to think…**

**NOTE: For all my readers out there, you better have a good memory of what I have written in previous chapters, because I might bring up little details that I have mentioned before. If there is something you don't understand in this chapter, you might have to read some previous chapters to get it.**

**Forced Decision?**

"Kari!"

The Uchiha continued to run through the streets, searching for his teammate. He ran after her a little later, so she could be anywhere now.

Running through random streets, Sasuke completely ignored the searing pain in his injured arm, and out of all the odds, he ran into a street where a small 'Sasuke-kun Fanclub' meeting was being held. Ino and Sakura were there too (no surprise…)

"There he is!!" One of the girls in the group squealed. The entire horde turned to him, and began to chase him like a stampeding herd of elephants.

"Oh no…" Sasuke cursed under his breath and darted up a building. Spying a thick cable, he stopped at the base of it and gave it thought. After a few seconds, he jumped on, and then focused chakra. He felt a cool breeze hit his face and he heard a grinding noise. Opening his eyes, he almost jumped and cheered when he realized he was Ziplining (about time he learned it too…)

After some Ziplining, he noticed that the squeals of the fangirls had ceased. He continued to go along the cables, not really caring where they lead to, but as he began to go over the more isolated parts of the village, he noticed a figure sitting near the lake.

Kari was there.

Jumping off the cable, he walked over to the girl who didn't really react in any way in his presence.

"Kari?" He knelt down behind her, and reached out to place a hand on her shoulder but she quickly whipped around and slapped it away.

He retreated with surprise.

She quickly scrambled onto her feet and began to walk off, but the boy stood in front of her, barring her way.

"Kari-"

"Stay away from me"

She glared at him slightly before he froze to the spot, and she moved around him. He turned around and watched her storming off. She ran up a pole, and ziplined along the cable. Sasuke felt bad. He really must've upset her with that kiss.

He was extremely confused now. It really was a bad idea to show her how he felt.

-

-

-

-

Kari knelt down on the grass, in a coughing fit. The grass in front of her was tainted a brownish colour, where blood had covered it.

'_I…I did what you told me to do! Why are you still hurting me?!'_

'_**Because I can'**_

'_B-But, I didn't do anything wrong!'_

Kari coughed up another mouthful of blood. She was having another mental battle with Fuzen, but his arguments and points were physical.

'_**Brat, now that kid likes you. You were foolish in helping him out in the first place'**_

'_He came to me! I didn't go looking for him!!'_

'_**Don't argue with me!'**_

A flesh wrenching noise filled the quiet air and Kari screamed as she felt her innards twist. Fuzen seemed to be enjoying this. Kari screamed out as he continually tortured her, and she could do nothing about it.

'_I'm sorry!'_

'_**No you're not…'**_



Another wrenching noise. This time, Kari felt her chest compress and she found it hard to breathe. Panting, with blood freely flowing from her mouth, she collapsed onto the now red grass and felt tears well up in her eyes.

'_**Awww… don' cry, I didn't hurt you that much'**_

Kari began to cry silently. Tears flowed down her cheeks, stinging as the salty tears soaked the cuts on her face.

'_**You know, I don't know Why Orochimaru wants you so badly. You are pathetic compared to the rest of your family'**_

Kari didn't respond. She felt dizzy, her chest and body ached, but at least the bleeding had stopped.

Some pattering of feet could be heard, and Kari could see a faint outline of a fluffy white animal. It barked, but her vision faded to black.

Akamaru barked crazily at the unconscious girl, but when she didn't respond, the pup began to whimper, trying to wake her up. He nudged her cheek with his nose, but she was out cold.

Without really thinking, the pup turned around and ran towards the village.

-

-

-

-

"I am getting sick of this. Akamaru keeps disappearing on me, and Kaa-san says that she hasn't been calling him either" The dog boy looked around as he walked with his teammates. Shino, being as silent as usual, walked on casually while Hinata looked nervous for some reason.

A faint barking could be heard, and it gradually grew louder. Akamaru jumped in front of Kiba and began barking frantically. So fast and panicked that he couldn't understand.

"Calm Down Akamaru! Say it slowly!"

Shino furrowed his brows when the bugs he possessed began to exit his body and spread on his hands, buzzing a little loudly and moving around on his sleeves in weird patterns.

"Akamaru! I don't understand what you are saying!"

"He said that 'she' needs help immediately" Shino suddenly caught their attention, and Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you understand Akamaru?"

"I didn't. My bugs are acting wired too and told me" Shino cut it short, then the brunette looked at his dog, who still looked a little frightened, but worried.

"Let's Go"

-

-

It didn't take long for the pup to lead the team to the unconscious girl, only to find her already trying to get to her feet.

"You're the girl who took Akamaru!" Kiba growled, but Akamaru quickly stood in between them and began to bark furiously.

"L-Leave me alone" Kari growled, but it wasn't like a human growl. It sounded, deeper and hollow, like that of an animal. Akamaru turned around when he heard the noise, and whimpered. Kari opened her eyes.

The Diarugan was visibly present.

Everyone in Team 8 gasped as they looked at the striking ultraviolet eyes, the 4 tomoe, the slitted pupil, and the black scar looking marks across her temples.

"Is that a type of Byakugan?!" Kiba looked closely but the blood dripping from Kari's mouth, and her larger than usual canines and strangely sharpened front teeth caught Shino's attention.

Akamaru whimpered, and scampered over to the girl, but before she could straighten up properly she groaned when another wave of pain coursed over her body. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba could only watch in horror as Kari's body convulsed, and a flesh tearing noise filled the air and her spine extended, forming the same scaly green tail and the spines along her back spread and arched, producing the webbing in between the spikes. Kari screamed in pain briefly, but then she seemed to get over the pain a lot quicker than usual and clenched the grass.

Akamaru, worriedly whimpered and tried to nuzzle the girl on the cheek, but she suddenly backhanded the small white dog, sending him flying across the grass and hitting Kiba in the Chest. Kiba almost went insane on how she treated his dog, but Kari quickly disappeared, leaving no trace of where she went.

"Where'd she go?"

-

-

-

-

"Tsunade-sama!"

The big boobed lady looked down from the balcony at the panicky voice of Team 8. She leaned down to get a look, noticing Kiba holding a very injured Akamaru and Hinata who looked like she'd just seen a ghost.

"What is it?!"



"That Kari girl! There's something seriously wrong with her!" Kiba screamed up at the Hokage. Shizune, who was standing nearby, suddenly snapped up to the statement and ran over to the railing.

"What happened?!"

"She had like this tail think with spikes on her back!!" Kiba yelled up again. "And she Hit Akamaru pretty Badly!" Kiba was getting worried. Even for a simple backhanding hit like that, Akamaru looked really injured, and sick.

Tsunade suddenly had a worried look on her face and she turned to Shizune, who looked just as panicked as she did.

"Get Jiraiya and Kakashi here NOW!!"

-

-

-

-

Kakashi and Jiraiya arrived shortly, and Tsunade looked as if she was about to go insane.

"What's the problem?!"

"Its Kari!"

"We kind of know that! But What's Going on?!"

"She's morphing!"

"What?! Since when?! I thought I stopped that!!"

Tsunade slammed her fist down on the table and growled. "You need to find her right away, or else all hell will break loose"

Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded, and headed out immediately.

"How the hell are we going to find her?! In that state, she could be rampaging right now"

"Not that Hard. All you need to look for is a spike in Chakra"

Jiraiya sighed, but continued to look around quickly.

They would need to find her soon.

-

-

"Kari? I'm sorry I did that earlier!"

The Uchiha walked through the streets and the park, looking for the girl. He felt a little guilty for intruding her personal space like that. He continued to look, occasionally walking through stores, and trudging through the gardens. As he continued to search through the more isolated parts of the village, he started to feel an eerie presence.

'_That chakra feels familiar, but… it feels… putrid'_ Sasuke looked around, and since he identified the chakra after a while, he recognized it, but it didn't feel the same.

All in all, he followed it anyway, and came to a clearing where trees had been recently torn apart, and blood seemed to have spilled everywhere.

Following the blood, he noticed a familiar dark haired girl sitting up against a tree, Kunai against her throat.

"Kari!"

The girl looked up, noticing the boy running over, but he froze when he saw the dangerous look in those ultraviolet eyes.

"K-Kari-"

"Don't come closer!"

The girl had small tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, and the grip on the kunai only tightened.

"Put the Kunai down, and calm down-"

"Why Should I?! I've had to live with his stupid torture for 7 years! I can't take it anymore!!" Kari screamed as she began to cry. She pressed the knife against her throat. Sasuke gasped, and took a step forward but she glared at him.

"What are you talking about?!"

"He is trying to kill me! I don't want that! I'd rather kill myself than get killed by _him_!" Kari sobbed louder. Sasuke flinched, scared of what she was going to do.

"Who are you talking about?!"

Kari couldn't bring herself to say it. Sasuke still didn't understand. A gentle sweeping could be heard as Kari brought her tail into View. Sasuke was shocked at what he was looking at, and his expression immediately gave her the wrong idea.

"He's hurting me… I… It doesn't help" Kari pressed the blade tighter against her throat, small droplets of blood gathering around the metal.

"Kari you don't have to-"

She didn't say anything else and brought her hand up, and brought it down towards her neck at extreme speed.

Sasuke reacted, and darted over, slapped the kunai out of her hand and it dug into a nearby tree. Sasuke kept a grip on her wrist, but the tears in her eyes continued to fall, and she just glared at the boy again.

"Get away from me!!" She brought her leg up, and kicked him in the chest with abnormal strength, sending him flying across the clearing, and darting off. He managed to get a glimpse of the spines on her back, and couldn't move.

'_Wh-What the hell is she?'_

-



-

-

-

"Kari!"

Jiraiya felt a sudden surge in the atmosphere, and noticed a glimpse of green near the lake.

"There she is!" Kakashi and Jiraiya rushed to the site and managed to corner her against the lake.

"K-Kari, please relax a little. We're only trying to help you" Kakashi had a neutral tone, but the girl obviously didn't understand as she looked more hostile and took a step back. She bared her blood covered teeth, glared with those dangerous inhumane eyes, and clenched her fists so tightly that her long nails cut into her palms, causing more blood to spill onto the ground.

"Please relax, Fuzen is getting what he wants!" Jiraiya raised his voice in a warning tone but she jumped slightly, and swept her tail across the floor, leaving streaks of blood behind her.

'_At this rate, She'll die of blood loss' _Kakashi narrowed his eye and looked at the girl closely again. Although she was trying to intimidate them and keep them away with obvious warnings, Tears still freely flowed down her cheeks.

The Kari they could see was defending herself, but the Kari inside was scared and begging for help.

"Kari, Ignore what Fuzen Says! What do you think is the right thing to do?!" Kakashi called out to her. Kari's expression suddenly blanked, and she looked over at her teacher.

Good. He had her attention.

"Kari, don't let him boss you around. Take control, and _you _tell _him _What to do!" Jiraiya added. Kari took a few steps back, and to their relief, her spines, and the tail slowly began to shrink away. The Diarugan faded, and her fangs ad teeth slowly returned to normal. Kakashi and Jiraiya looked at each other with relief, and Kari staggered before she completely collapsed. Kakashi rushed over, and then placed his fingers on her neck, only starting to panic at the fading pulse.

"We need to get her to the hospital"

-

-

"What happened to Akamaru?" Shizune checked the dog thoroughly as it lay motionless on the counter, Kiba and the rest of his team standing nearby, crossing their fingers that he would be fine.

"Well, that Kari girl started transforming, and then hit Akamaru quite badly before running off" Kiba explained, clenching his fists tightly as he looked at his sick white puppy.

Shizune looked closer, and then seemed to give a gasp of shock, and disappointment.

"What is it?"

"Since Kari was in a 'Partial Hybrid' form when she attacked, the 'after effect' has already taken place" Shizune frowned and walked to the medical cabinet.

"What's the After Effect?" Shino looked up at the woman who was in a rush to get things ready.

"Well, After Effects from a direct hit or punch as such are normally harmless, such as dizziness or exhaustion. But the Hybrids have a more dangerous influence" Shizune didn't look, or sound happy as she explained it.

"Well?"

"Their powerful, compressed chakra nature has a poison effect"

The team all gaped in shock, speechless as they wanted to hear more.

"In other words, it's like an acidic effect, which can melt and eat away at the target. Also, they can manipulate their own secondary chakra to aim the enemy internally or normally"

Hinata shuddered. It was like the Gentle Fist, but this was done purely by Chakra itself, not needing a proper technique or fighting style.

It was a hell of a lot more dangerous.

"Akamaru's bones in his front right leg have completely been shattered, and the marrow is melting away!" Shizune panicked as she checked the condition of the puppy and quickly got to work.

"Can you save him?!"

"Yes, the injury is still in an early stage, so there is a high chance of success" Shizune silenced the others with hope as she began the jutsu to rebuild the pup's leg.

-

-

"Tsunade!"

The lady looked up from the papers only to see Kakashi running in from the balcony of her office with the girl in his arms. She gasped, and then looked over at Jiraiya who was following closely.

"Take her through here!" Tsunade called to them and rushed out the door. They passed the room where Shizune was with Akamaru, and went to the room next door and cleared the bed.

Kakashi placed the unconscious girl on the bed and took a step back as Tsunade got to work. She checked her pulse, her brain activity, and her current body condition.



"She's lost a lot of blood" Tsunade huffed and got a Blood pack from the freezer and hooked it up to the Girl's hand. Then, doing some things that Kakashi couldn't really understand, Kari was in safe hands when Tsunade had done the necessary adjustments to maintain her Condition.

"Everything's fine now… She needs a long rest. I won't allow her in the hospital, for we don't know if she might lose control again" Tsunade sighed and wiped her hands. She headed for the door with Jiraiya, and Kakashi waited a while, patted Kari on the head gently before following the others and leaving the girl to rest.

-

-

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi all sat around the table in the room next to the one where Kari was in. Kakashi read his book quietly while Tsunade and Jiraiya drank small shots of Sake in silence. They all sat there silently when Kakashi suddenly broke the silence with a 'hmmm' noise as he placed the book down on the table and faced the Sannin.

"I know that Kari has been in my care for… 7 years now, but there is still a question that really bugs me…" Kakashi pondered. The two Sannin turned their heads to him while Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"A question about Kari?"

"No, about her background"

Silence filled the room again when Kakashi finally thought up the question.

"If the Dragons were such a powerful race, and were considered Gods at one point, Why were they hunted?"

The room fell silent but Tsunade coughed to get their attention.

"Well, Dragons themselves were praised, but when Hybrids came to be, people began to fear them. Only one clan had that particular ability to morph into those forms, and many feared that they might turn against them one day and cause a rebellion. After that, people slowly began to hate them and soon hunted them down and committed Genocide." Tsunade sounded sympathetic as she explained it.

"Unlike Sasuke, who was considered an idol for many and a 'magnificent' heir of the 'legendary' Uchiha Clan, Kari was hated"

"But she bears the legendary Balthazar, doesn't that count?"

"Would you love a demon?"

The room fell silent again.

"A Dragon?"

The 3 turned around to see a certain Uchiha standing at the door, petrified and looking extremely confused.

"Kari's a dragon?"

"No she isn't-"

"You were just talking about it just then, and you said her background was about dragons!" Sasuke didn't know what to feel. Angry, Scared, fearful, or worried, but he couldn't really comprehend either situation.

"You must understand Sasuke. She isn't like us. Not a full dragon, only partly. That's why you saw the tail earlier" Tsunade tried to set things straight, but Sasuke was still showing signs of frustration.

"Whatever." He huffed and stormed off. Kakashi watched the boy leave and dart out of the hall window, before he could get a chance to talk to him.

"What a troublesome kid"

"Don't turn into Shikamaru"

-

-

-

-

"Can I have a word with you?"

The raven turned around and noticed his teacher standing not that far away from him, leaning sluggishly against the tree.

"What is it…"

"You must understand Kari at the moment"

The raven raised an eyebrow, then just smirked and turned away from the silver haired Jounin.

"I don' really care… yet… The sooner she wakes up, the sooner I can ask her some questions" Sasuke seemed a little confident. Kakashi rolled his eye and turned around.

"She might be waking up soon. Just to let you know" Kakashi simply responded before disappearing with a 'poof!'

-

-

A gentle, yet unusually chilling breeze blew into the open window of Kari's hospitable room, and with that lone wind, the girl's eyes slowly began to flutter open.

Her pupils dilated a little as they focused on their surroundings, but as it settled, she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position.  
A strong, searing pain suddenly washed over her and she was forced to lie down in an awkward position as she tried to get over the shock.

"You're awake"



The girl looked up and peered over to the door, only to see the white haired Sannin peering over to the exhausted girl. Kari frowned before turning away and forcing herself out of the bed.

"You should take it easy, you aren't fully recovered yet" Jiraiya marched over and placed a hand on her shoulder but she shoved it away and stumbled slightly.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone, and I'll recover in my own time"

"You've changed… is something wrong?"

"Go away"

"Kari, what's-"

"NOW!"

Jiraiya flinched when she suddenly yelled at him, but he sighed, and deciding not to annoy her any further and left the room.

Another loud cough filled the room before another splatter of red fluid spilled onto the floor.

Kari wiped the blood from the side of her mouth and straightened up.

"So, you _are _sick" The girl turned around to see a particular Uchiha standing there.

"Get lost. I don't need you and your pathetic lectures… I just need to be left alone"

The boy began to take a few steps but almost tripped over with his dead timing reaction, when her split second attack caused him to stumble.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Kari looked up, and tilted her head to the side slightly, and then glanced over at the awkwardly stanced Uchiha as she coughed again.

"Sorry... thought you had that threatening intent… like an enemy or something" Kari sighed and walked over to the medicine stand and peered at the syringes.

"I heard the 'dragon' within you was rather strong… Is it true? Everyone's says you're a-"

"Monster? No surprise"

"N-no, I meant, uh, I mean-"

"Give it a rest Sasuke. Now Leave me alone already"

"I need to tell you something"

"If it's any more insults or claims on how big a freak I am, I'm not interested. Why don't you go off and plan revenge? Or maybe prance about before you go and Join Orochimaru?"  
"That's uncalled for!"  
"Quit acting already!" The girl cut him off his sentence, and for once, Sasuke didn't think up a comeback to try and weave his way out of a meaningless argument.

"I already know damn well that You want to revenge for your family. I already know that you will do whatever it takes to get that power you always wanted! I know you were a smart and already strong as a powerful ninja but I wasn't expecting you to be dumb enough to follow Orochimaru's Empty promises! I can't believe that you actually believe that Snake!"

She took a breath after saying a mouthful in one hit. Sasuke's eyes were a little wide, trying to take in all of that insult/explanation at once.

"How did you know?"

"Don't worry-"

"What do you mean empty promises? How do you know Orochimaru?!" Sasuke suddenly spat. The pale Michael Jackson look-alike was a villain that only a few Genin know of. In fact, only His team knew of it. Kari sighed, and rubbed her hair before grabbing a syringe and swiftly injecting the pale green fluid into her stomach before throwing it into the bin and flopped herself back onto the bed. She stayed quiet for a little while before crossing her legs and looking at the floor.

"Just... Don't go to him Sasuke..." Her voice was a little quieter now, giving Sasuke a reason to calm down but was still a little agitated, and curious.

"Why? He knows how to give me power"

"Yeah, well my Uncle was dumb enough to believe that too"

Sasuke could tell that there was an explanation for this. The girl glanced up at his patient face briefly before looking back down and sighing.

He might as well know. It might change his mind about Orochimaru hopefully.

"My Uncle was foolish and got himself into trouble from another country. Since he wasn't of a direct bloodline of us Hybrids, he wasn't able to defend himself in the way we were able to... He Met Orochimaru in a small town and he offered my Uncle his services. Being the desperate man to get out of trouble, He agreed."

Sasuke listened intently as some more of the girl's past was being opened up to him.

"Orochimaru would eliminate the assassins who sought after my uncle, but in exchange, he was able to perform an 'experimental' jutsu on one of his family members. My uncle, being very gullible and drunk a lot of the time, agreed. Orochimaru just used the word 'experimental' to make it sound safe and problem free."

Sasuke took a step to the side so he leant against the wall. He looked at the sorrow in the girl's eyes as he continued to listen to the story.



"My uncle came home one day, and took my hand saying that we were going to the park. I liked going to the playground, so I went with him. On our way, he said that he had a good friend that he would like me to meet. Orochimaru was at a small abandoned building near the playground and he said that he wanted to show me something... then, he performed a jutsu on me... a sealing, implanting jutsu..."

Sasuke silently gasped. It sounded awfully familiar to the cursed seal jutsu he did when the snake man bit him on the neck in the Chuunin exams.

"Was it a cursed seal?"

"No! Much worse than that! The sealing jutsu he performed implanted another demon inside of me! A completely unnaturally made demon which was controlled, and was produced from his own willpower!" She looked up at him and it seemed to look as if she was about to cry.

-

-

"You summoned me?"

The big boobed lady looked at the elderly couple in front of her as she was welcomed into the room, where a formal meeting was being held. The counselors and advisors of the village were all seated around the large rectangular table, along with several Jounin Which consisted of Asuma, Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai. Not only were the select Jounin there with counselors and advisors, Hiashi was there with a few documents underhand. As soon as Tsunade took a seat, the meeting began.

"You all know of the occurring incidents regarding the Konseigo lately, and we must take action..."

-

-

"T-Two demons?"

"What about it? The 8 tails when I was born, and that damned artificial one from Orochimaru." Kari didn't sound too impressed or concerned anymore. But Sasuke was unusually quiet. Probably because he was trying to take in all of this information.

"You think you have problems with Solitude? Try putting yourself in my shoes!" Kari spat again. Sasuke still didn't move. He looked down, and then lazily looked back up at the girl.

The look he accidentally had on his face was enough to set the girl off. It looked like he didn't care, while in fact he was tired and confused. She frowned, and then jumped off the bed.

"I don't need the pity of you, or anyone else. Go Die for all I care" She jumped out the window. Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened. Did she just say that? Kari had seriously changed in the short amount of time. Although she did confess a lot of information, He was still wondering if he should believe it or not.

'_Go die for all I care...' _That sounded really harsh, coming from a girl who was really caring before. He looked out the window in which she had just left, and then turned around, and left the room.

-

-

"You can't just decide to do that!"

"There has been a chain of problems and attacks lately, especially the most recent one where Senshu has been involved!"

"She can't help it! You can't decide on a rash excuse for the sake of punishing the girl!"

The argument began to heat up. Some counselors started to point fingers and raise their voices a little.

"This situation is now a level one situation! Jounins! Leave the room immediately!" The elder boomed. Asuma, Gai, Kurenai and Kakashi got up, and briskly left the room. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked dumbfounded at the elders.

"Now... We must take immediate action..."

-

-

"This is outrageous! I Need to know what they will decide! I am her carer!!"

Kakashi paced back and forth on the balcony of the mansion while Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai looked at him, but as an ANBU reported to them and told them to leave the building, they had no choice but to go home.

-

-

"That decision will come of action as of Today. Find her as soon as possible"

Tsunade and Jiraiya sighed with sadness as they stood up from their seats and headed for the door. Hiashi sniggered at them, but swiftly left the room as The Elders approached.

"It is better than the other Sentence" They seemed to have a smile on their faces, but The Hokage had no place to tell the elder off.

Tsunade sighed.  
"Jiraiya… Go get her"

-

-

-

-



"Kari! You there?! KARI!!" The silver haired teacher was yet again, looking for his pupil. It had been 4 hours since the end of the meeting, but orders were that he was to stay on standby before he was allowed out again.

Now, he was looking around of the girl frantically.

"Kari!! KARI!!"

The man leapt over buildings, ran through streets and occasionally poked his head into some stores, but there was no sign of her.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

The man turned around to see his team and Lee, standing in a group, all with ice-cream, giving him the 'WTF' look.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee! Have you seen Kari?" Kakashi sounded a little more frantic than he was before. He was starting to scare them a little.

"No, we haven't seen her all day. Sasuke said she was discharged from the hospital, but we haven't seen her" Sakura answered, taking a small nip of her strawberry ice-cream.

A cough caught their attention.

Kakashi looked to the store on his right, and noticed the sandals, the white hair, and warty nose.

"Jiraiya-sama! Have you seen Kari?!" Kakashi hesitantly asked the question as he hurried into the Bar.

The white haired man didn't respond. There were 3 empty bottles of sake in front of him, and a few skins of radishes. Kakashi stared at him patiently, wondering if the man was drunk, but he seemed to be depressed.

"Hey Pervy Sage! What's wrong with you?! Another hangover?" Naruto joked, but stopped giggling when Jiraiya made no reaction.

"What happened at the meeting? What was their verdict on Kari?!" Kakashi was raising his voice. Some people in the bar were starting to look over their booths to see who was yelling.

Jiraiya looked up at them and just looked back down at the table and shook his head.

"Hiashi and the Counselors formed a mini alliance, and their decision was made final. Tsunade and I had no Choice." Jiraiya sounded really upset. The team all waited intently for the verdict.

"She's been Exiled"

--

**O.o Kari's Been Exiled... That's not good!! Wah!! **

**I know this was a rather confusing, and rushed chapter, but like I said before, the Anime con is only about 12 days away and my costume isn't done yet!!  
Please read and review. I know that this chapter is rather... errr... 'Odd' and 'not as good' as my others. I will accept constructive criticism, but only Flame ****If You Have To****!!**

**What do you think will happen next chapter?  
**


End file.
